La comunidad de la comunidad XD
by Sakura de Pendragon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se juntan a 4 shamanes para luchar contra algo que... ni siquiera ellos saben? Yo les diré: nada bueno! XD... Cap. 27: DESPUÉS DE MUCHO ACTUALIZÉ! PASEN TODOS A LEER ESTE ENGENDRO! EL FINAL ESTÁ MÁS CERCA, INOLVIDABLE O PERTURBADOR? XD
1. Presentación muajajajajaja XD

*Se oyen truenos y se ven relámpagos*   
  
Narrador: Dejenme contarles un relato que ha pasado de generación en generación desde el año pasado.  
  
Estoy hablando de algo que tal vez los asuste, petrifique o les haga odiarme por el hecho de crear un  
  
fic verdaderamente malo (buuuuu quien lo diría!) ¡Ejem! en fin... Antes que nada, quiero aclararles que el   
  
relato de a continuación no es la clásica historia de amistad, amor ni abejitas volando. Tampoco es una  
  
historia que fomente valores (cualquier parecido a daria mera coincidencia y si no me creen vayan a   
  
preguntar a los copyright mal pensados ¬o¬) ah! y como iba diciendo... (¿en que me quedé?)... (¿en que  
  
rayos me quedé?) ah si.... estoy hablando de algo que tal vez los asuste (ah no... mas adelante) y horo-horo  
  
décimo murió por que (ah no.. demasiado adelantado) ah si! Esta historia habla sobre cuatro shamanes  
  
que unieron poderes (ah fuerzas por que si no buscaban a otros protagonistas) para vencer las fuerzas  
  
del mal (digo, no van a tratar de vencer sus propias fuerzas *que redundacia x.x*)   
  
En fin... el primero en el grupo se llamaba Yoh Asakura, conocido por promocionar comerciales de Colgate  
  
y la frutería de la vieja gringa que vivia al lado de su casa (no me pregunten que hacia un gringo viviendo   
  
por ahi ¬o¬U) era fuerte y colosal aun cuando tenia apariencia de chico anoréxico-bulimico extremo y   
  
pesaba mas de lo que aparentaba (Yoh: es que uso faja tipo strech n__n) y le encantaba escuchar musica  
  
aun cuando solo tenía cuatro CD's (y piratas por que Anna su prometida no le permitia gastarse mas de   
  
$100.00 al mes)   
  
El segundo shaman en el grupo se llamaba Ren Tao, hijo de un fallecido distribuidor de una hermosa  
  
y famosa planta que circulaba por todo el mundo conocida como opio (o como lo dirian por acá: hijo de  
  
un narco) (Ren: ¿me estás llamando naco? ¬o¬) (saku: Dije Naarco, no Naco, ignorante! ¬o¬ *escondiendo  
  
su boleta con una lastimera trayectoria de nada buenas calificaciones en matematicas*) y como iba   
  
diciendo, Ren jamás habia trabajado en su vida... jamás ha tenido una novia en su vida... jamás probó la  
  
mercancía de su padre y mucho menos salió de su casa por que la luz solar le hacía daño a su cutis...   
  
además de que no estaba Nicole Kidman a su lado para cerrar las cortinas. Eso si... era muy inteligente  
  
y sabía muchas cosas.... maaas de las que se pueden imaginar (y no me explico como rayos terminó en este  
  
fic si tiene tanto potencial)  
  
El tercer shaman se concerba en anonimato por avergonzarse de su nombre y no quiere que la gente se   
  
entere de el (aunque para mi, horo-horo no es un feo nombre n__n) (Horo-Horo: shhh cállate!!!)   
  
(saku: oops 0=D) ahh pues el habia cambiado a su hermana por una vaca ya que el chico acaudalado de su  
  
pueblo desde hace tiempo la amaba (pilika *hermana de horo*: en realidad queria que le pasara la marca  
  
de tinte que uso para tenerlo asi de ashuuuuul como el cielo *-*... claro que mi cabello es azul por   
  
naturaleza... solo me lo lavo con cloro y otras cosas malas para el ambiente) despues cambió la vaca por  
  
unas habichuelas y al final de todo...las habichuelas las cambió por su hermana por que le dio hambre  
  
y el no sabia cocinar (aprende... gomen!) (pilika: en realidad solo sé hacer sopa de ajo pero le digo que es  
  
caviar vencido en caldo n__n) le encantaba contar chistes y hacer bromas, tanto, que llegó a Broadway  
  
(en realidad solo marcaba los tickets a la entrada) y es bastante estupido (horo-horo: en realidad  
  
saqué 99.9.1.9 en mi exámen de inteligencia pero me gusta pasar desapercibido @_@)   
  
Y el ultimo integrante era un poderoso aunque androgino shaman llamado Lyserg. El tenía la fortuna  
  
de haber trabajado en el big ben (¡Mentiiira! fue un campanario) ok, ok, trabajó en un campanario en su  
  
hermosa Inglaterra (recreación imaginaria de Lyserg colgado de una de las campanas al final de la iglesia  
  
gritando "santuaaario, santuaaario!!") tenía una buena cantidad de morfina y pensaba que era algo así   
  
como su hada ya que al probarla se transportaba a un mundo mágico n__n (ahh no!... tenia una hada de   
  
nombre morfina que le recordaba a la vendedora de drogas del callejón 7 de por su respetable aunque  
  
inseguro vecindario) Era de una familia adinerada pero se gastó todo el dinero en comprar un campanario  
  
(¿apoco creen que en una iglesia a cualquiera lo dejan columpiarse de las campanas? *recuerda un relato  
  
que le contó su abuela paterna sobre cierto tio de ella que eso hizo*... retiro lo dicho ñ_n)   
  
Bien, haciendo ya referencia tecnica a cada uno de ellos, espero colocar el primer capítulo pronto =D  
  
... A no ser que... llegue alguna guerra por acá, o me quiten el internet, o se vaya la luz, o salga a algun  
  
lado, o me vaya a algun lado por motivo de estas fechas (ja! que graciosa!) o que simplemente me de  
  
flojera (omitan todas las opciones excepto la ultima).... (ne... omitanla tambien, de que le sigo le sigo XD) 


	2. Y el desastre comienza ñn

Y así comienza la primera parte del fic... disfrutenla ^^  
  
**********  
  
Yoh, horo-horo, Ren y Lyserg iban caminando por el bosque... su destino a llegar: (horo: ni siquiera   
  
nosotros lo sabemos... a que la escritora anda fumada y no haya que poner) Ejem...! esteee... y bueno,   
  
nuestros amigos (horo: amigos?) (Ren: nuestros?) ¡Cállense ya!! u_¬ bien... nuestros amigos estaban en   
  
busca principalmente de aliados para reunir fuerzas y así lograr su objetivo. Era de noche y ya estaban  
  
cansados... especialmente Lyserg que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar mucho (Lyserg: yo me movilizo en   
  
auto hasta para ir a la tienda de la esquina YoY)   
  
-¿Que? ¿ya te cansaste?-le preguntó Ren a lyserg, viendo que éste se sentaba en una roca con la   
  
respiración forzada.  
  
-Si... es que la distancia es muy...grande-contestó el con la voz entrecortada.  
  
-No aguantas nada-Contestó Horo (tirado en el suelo y con la lengua de fuera)  
  
-¡Ja! ¡No tienen condición física! cómo me dan pena-Añadió Ren con voz orgullosa y mirando por encima  
  
a sus comapñeros.  
  
-¿Qué les parece si descansamos un rato?-Opinó Yoh, que iba a la misma distancia que Ren.  
  
-Pero nos atrasaremos... nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que éstos dos no sepan caminar-objetó el chino.  
  
-¡Mira cállate o...!-Aqui hizo una pausa horo-horo, respiró hondo, exhaló y agregó (rima! XD)- Si no   
  
estuviera tan cansado ahora mismo te la verías conmigo.  
  
-Gracias por compadecerte de mí-Repuso Ren con sarcasmo-De acuerdo... si no hay de otra, descansemos.  
  
-Te lo... agradesco...ren-dijo Lyserg.  
  
-Si si...como sea-Contestó el chino.  
  
-Sabía que llegariamos a un acuerdo-Finalizo Yoh.   
  
Y así, Yoh se sentó en un tronco de arbol mientras Ren lo hacía en el suelo.  
  
-Por cierto-comenzó Yoh-Horo-Horo ¿como ha estado pilika?... supe que se comprometió.  
  
-eh?.. ahhh si si... pero luego hize que rompiera su compromiso... me dio hambre-contestó el naturalmente.  
  
-No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra... pero tratándose de ti, no me dignaré a   
  
preguntar-Repuso Ren con cierta burla.  
  
En eso,Yoh saca sus discman y comienza a escuchar música.  
  
-¿que grupos son?-quiso saber Ren, tomando las cajas de los CD's- eh? "¿burbujas?", "¿barney?"  
  
"¿la chilindrina?"-En eso, lanzó un grito de terror al leer la ultima caja-"¿Belinda Peregrín?"  
  
-Eh?-Yoh se quitó los audifonos-¿que dices Ren?  
  
-¿Acaso no tienes ningún disco descente?-le preguntó el.  
  
-No... estos fueron los unicos que hallé... aqui en japón no conosco ningún lugar donde vendan discos   
  
piratas... así que me fui al unico sitio en donde sé que venden, pero cuando llegué todos corrían como locos  
  
y la policia iba tras ellos.. no sé por que.  
  
-¿y que pasó?-quiso saber lyserg, ya recuperado.  
  
-Pues-Aquí comenzó a reire-sólo encontré estos cuatro CD's... a la próxima vez iré a "Tepito"  
  
-Hum... ¡Ashhh ya me harté de estar aqui! ¡El pelo de cuerpoespín ya dio su ultimo suspiro y Lyserg ya  
  
está mejor! ¿podemos seguir?-pidió Ren.  
  
-No veo por que no-contestó Yoh.  
  
Y dicho eso, horo-horo con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó del suelo y se les unió (si... ya que iban  
  
4 metros adelante de el) Esa noche no durmieron (Ren: culpen al guiso que hizo horo-horo... sabe a ajo)  
  
(Horo-Horo: Ya te lo dije... ¡Es caviar vencido en caldo! tu no aprecias la alta cocina...) y además  
  
casi no habían comido (Yoh: no hay problema, no pasa nada n__n) (No hagan caso de lo que dice Yoh,  
  
recuerden su pasado como anoréxico-bulimico ¬o¬U) Llegó la mañana y con ello un nuevo dia (duh!) y ellos  
  
seguían caminando... ¿o no?   
  
-¡Vamos! ¿donde está esa chispa? ¡Se están quedando muy atrás!-Les gritó Lyserg, quien iba adelante  
  
de todos y con los ojos raros.  
  
-¡Yo no me quedo atrás!-manifestó Ren, un metro atrás de Lyserg.  
  
-Yo voy a su paso... yo voy a su paso-Añadió Yoh, como a un metro detrás de Ren.  
  
-¡Ahhhh! ¡no me dejen! ¡no me dejen!-Gritó la voz de horo-horo que no se veia y de pronto salió de otro  
  
camino que lo condució al paso de Lyserg.  
  
-¿Horo horo? ¿desde cuando estuviste perdido?-quiso saber lyserg extrañado, y con los ojos todavia  
  
raros-¿que te pasó?  
  
-me quedé dormido parado unos minutos-Contestó el, lanzando un bostezo-pero pronto los alcanzé...   
  
aunque no crei alcanzarlos tan pronto.  
  
-Un momento...-interrumpió Ren si horo-horo tiene mucho de haberse quedado atrás... y si salió por el   
  
lado de Lyserg, entonces....  
  
-Entonces horo-Horo es bueno para correr n__n-acompletó Yoh-el entrenamiento de pilika funciona!!  
  
-¡No idiota!-lo corrigió Ren-¡Eso significa que estuvimos caminando en circulos!  
  
-Ahhhh-repuso Yoh con toda tranquilidad.  
  
-¡Ashhh! ¡Yo tengo mucho sueño! ¡Quiero ir a la meme!-Chilló horo-horo con capricho.  
  
-¡Vamos! ¡Aun tenemos mucho que recorrer!-opinó Lyserg con entusiasmo-¡Arriba!  
  
-Pero Lyserg... ahora que horo-horo lo menciona, yo también estoy un poco cansado ñ_n-admitió Yoh.  
  
-¡Par de débiles! ¡Con ustedes no se puede!-Opinó Ren (agarrándose fuertemente de un arbol)  
  
-¡Pero si aun es temprano! ¡podemos seguir adelante!-Insistió Lyserg-¿donde quedó ese animo?  
  
-En la roca en la que me senté hace unas horas-Rió levemente Yoh.  
  
-No no no!! ustedes pueden-siguió Lyserg, al tiempo que levantaba a Horo del suelo (Horo: x_x), después  
  
se acercó a Ren e hizo que se apoyara en su hombro y ayudaba a Yoh a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Ya voy... cinco minutitos mas mami... no quiero ir a la escuela!-dijo de pronto Horo con voz de niñito.  
  
-necesito lacteos... lacteos...-comenzó a decir ren con cierto delirio en sus ojos.  
  
¡No! ¡Ya me levanto Annita!-Exclamó sorpresivamente Yoh algo asustado, levantándose rápidamente de   
  
la roca ya que pensó que Anna llegaría a gritarle y llamarlo "holgazán"  
  
-¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes pueden!-gritó lyserg, tratando de animarlos.  
  
Narrador: lo sé...se preguntan por que Lyserg está tan animado y lleno de chispa. Bueno, digamos que  
  
usó a su hada ñ_n (traten de adivinar cual de las dos XD)  
  
Después de mucho tratar, el inglés consiguió que sus amigos se levantaran y siguieran caminando. El  
  
bosque estaba rodeado de hermosos animalitos y plantas (Lyserg: yo experimenté el oler una planta que  
  
poseia un hermoso aroma *o*) (y no... no es la yerbabuena ñ_n)  
  
- ¡Que linda ardilla!-Comentó Yoh al ver una y acariciendola.  
  
-Puede tener rabia-Agregó Ren entredientes y mirandola de reojo.  
  
La ardilla pareció escucharlo y se acercó a el.  
  
-Aléjate-Repuso Ren con mirada fría. La ardilla lo miró de forma adorable y lastimera-que te laaaargues!  
  
ushcale!... shu su!-siguió ren, pero la ardilla no se iba, puso su mirada mas tierna y miró al shaman a los  
  
ojos-Bueno... después de todo... no parece tan mala-comenzó a ceder (Ojo: a ren le cuesta trabajo   
  
acercarse a algun animal... esto es nuevo para el)-Creo que no eres tan desagradable-añadió, acercándose  
  
a la susodicha ardilla-... pequeña... ven-la ardilla se acercó a Ren... ¿seria posible? ¡van a hacer amigos!  
  
-Esto genial... Ren haciendose amigo de una ardilla-comentó Yoh sonriente y fascinado a la vez.  
  
-¡Ahhh!-se escuchó de pronto el grito del chino-¡quitenmela! ¡¡Quitenmela!!-Gritó, con la ardilla   
  
en su cara y comenzando a aruñar el rostro del chico con violencia-¡fuera! ¡zácate! Ahhh!  
  
-¡Espera Ren, yo te ayudo!-Exclamó Horo-Horo, aproximandose a su amigo tratando de quitarle la   
  
ardilla-Ahhh! no puedo!!!-Gritó el norteño al cabo de unos segundos, con las manos en el cuerpo del animal.  
  
-¡Voy! ¡Yo les ayudo!-Les acompañó Yoh. Al cabo de unos segundos ¿que creen? no se la podian quitar  
  
a Ren de la cara.  
  
-¡Lyserg! ¡Ven a ayudarnos!-Gritó Horo-Horo con pánico.  
  
Sin embargo....  
  
-Ahhhhhhh-Suspiró Lyserg, oliendo aun la planta que habia encontrado-Esto me recuerda a Inglaterra   
  
(para ser mas precisa, a "su vencidario" XD)  
  
*Hermosa imagen de Lyserg oliendo la planta pacivamente mientras en el fondo estaban sus amigos   
  
corriendo histericamente de un lugar para otro con la ardilla encaramada en el rostro de Ren   
  
(Ren: ahhhh tiene roña!!! tiene roña!!!) (Horo: @#$%& ardilla!!) (yoh: ven ardillita, dejate quitar n_n)  
  
En eso, la ardilla se sube a la antena, digo, punta del cabello de Ren y mira a todos encolerizada.  
  
-¡Maldita!-Gritó Ren,dándole un zape al animal y haciendola caer.  
  
Ardilla's status: x_x  
  
-Ah... porfin-Dijo horo, respirando entrecortadamente-ah ...che ardilla, pequeña pero como da guerra. Y   
  
tu ¿por que no nos ayudaste?-quiso saber, dirigiendose a lyserg, que seguía oliendo la planta.  
  
-¿Lyserg?-Repitió Yoh, notando que éste no les hacia caso.  
  
-¿que le pasa?-quiso saber Ren, acercandose a el.  
  
-No lo sé... estaba muy animado hace unos minutos-Se extrañó Yoh.  
  
-Tal vez está en trance o algo... no le hablen bruscamente o se puede alterar-dedujo Ren.  
  
-Si....-Contestó Horo-Horo- ¡Lyserg! ¡despierta, despierta hombre, no nos dejes!... buaaa... ¡toritooo!-Gritó  
  
de pronto, comenzando a zangolotear al chico inglés.  
  
-¡Tonto! ¡Te digo que puede estar en trance!-Insitió ren, apartando a Horo-Horo de Lyserg, entonces  
  
le miró los ojos: @_@  
  
-Horo-Horo... ya lo atontaste más-dijo de pronto Yoh, comenzandose a preocupar.  
  
-Si eso no funcionó...entonces-Ren le lanzó un golpe a Lyerg en la cara-¡Despierta!  
  
En eso, Lyserg volvió en sí.  
  
-Hola chicos ¿cómo están?-quiso saber el chico, sonriendoles de forma despreocupada.  
  
-Lyserg... ¿que rayos acabas de oler?-Le preguntó Horo-Horo  
  
-Es de lo mejor ^o^ huelela-le ofreció el inglés al norteño, cortándole un pedazo.  
  
Fue entonces que Ren vió un letrero en el suelo que decia "plantación de maria sin "a2" e iguana sin "I"  
  
-¿que... que es esto?-se preguntó Ren, al tiempo que levantaba el letrero... y en esos momentos, una hoz  
  
se divisa de entre los arboles cercanos a la planta.  
  
-¿quien está invadiendo mi cultivo y sacándole provecho sin mi permiso?-Gritó una voz, acompañada de  
  
la hoz que se distinguía por ahi.  
  
-¡Patitas pá que las quiero!-Gritó horo-horo comenzando a correr.  
  
-¡Espera!-Le siguió Lyserg.  
  
-¡Oigan muchachos, aguarden!-Exclamó Yoh, siguiendoles el paso.  
  
-¡Trío de cobardes!-Les juzgó Ren (mientras corría.... jo jo)- ¡No tienen valor!  
  
-¡Como sea, yo cooorro!-Gritó Horo-horo desde muy adelante.  
  
Y así se alejaron de la planta de maria sin "a2" e iguana sin "I" n__n  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. Desvaríos sin nada que hacer

Y así siguierro corriendo tratando de escapar de un "agricultor" enojado XD (Ren: por eso las drogas  
  
destruyen) (narradora: lo sé... pobre Lyserg) (Ren: Hablaba de tí, que patética forma de comenzar un  
  
nuevo capítulo) Y en el camino Ren cayó por un acantilado que apareció despues de que sus otros amigos  
  
pasaron por ahí  
  
-¡Ahhhh!-Gritó Ren, al tiempo que caía.  
  
(Narradora: jo jo jo) (Ren: ¡Me las pagarás!)   
  
-¡Pobre Ren!-Comentó Yoh, mientras veia a su amigo caer violentamente por el acantilado.  
  
-Por eso no es bueno pelearse con los narradores.. te pueden hacer mil y un barbaridades-Dijo Lyserg.  
  
En eso aparece una cesta de fruta enfrente de él. (Lyserg: ¿y esto?) (Narradora: por no darme la   
  
contraria n__n tu si sabes) (Lyserg: Oh... *y comienza a buscar alguna planta en la cesta*)  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?.. ¿esperamos a ren?-Quiso saber horo-horo mirando el acantilado con gracia.  
  
-Espera-dijo yoh- El volverá... lo sé n__n  
  
(Narradora: ok ok... ya entendí la indirecta ¬o¬) Como por arte de magia aparece una sarigüella voladora  
  
con Ren en su espalda. (Ren: ¡Bájame de aqui! Ô__o) La sarigüella suelta a Ren y el después de darse una  
  
super ultra maroma cirquera y majestuosa... cae estampado en el suelo (Horo: Genial! ya no será carita!)  
  
(Narradora: Ren siempre será igual de hermoso y carita ^o^::) (horo:... Raios! .__.U)  
  
-Ren.. ¿te encuentras bien?-Quiso saber Lyserg, acercándose a el.  
  
-Si... yo siempre-Contestó el, después de hacer tronar los huesos de su cuello.  
  
-Nada que una cirugía no pueda arreglar ¿verdad? jeje-Dijo de pronto el ainu entre risas.  
  
-Ash... mejor no me enojo o todo será en vano-pensó Ren y la punta de su cabello comenzando a crecer.  
  
(Narradora: Bien pensado, muchacho ñ_n... yo soy poderosa en esta historia) (Ren: Para nuestra mala   
  
suerte =__=U) Y después de que Ren se recuperó de aquel traumatizante encuentro (Freud muerete de   
  
la envidia XD) siguieron su camino... (Horo: ¡Espera espera!... tenemos haaambre ¿nos podrias tener un  
  
poco de compación y permitir que comamos?) (Yoh: siii ya tengo hambre =__=) (Lyserg: si no fuera  
  
mucha molestia ñ_ñ) (Ok ok... satisfagan su apetito! ¬_¬U) (horo: siii! ¿quien quiere caviar pasado en   
  
caldo? =D) (se oyen unos grillitos)  
  
-¿Entonces eh... nadie quiere ToT?-inquirió el ainu desilucionado.  
  
-En estos momentos me apetece mm...ahhh un delicioso pay de manzana-pensó Lyserg.  
  
-Yo extraño el curry de Annita ñ_n- Repuso Yoh y con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Yo apetesco... mmm... pan al vapor, arroz frito y blanco, chow mein, tallarines... ahhh-Dijo de pronto ren.  
  
-Bien... saquemos nuestro equipaje a ver que tanto podemos hacer por nuestros estomagos-Propuso Yoh,  
  
bajandose una mochila de su espalda (¿que creian? ¿que iban salir de viaje sin naha? ¡Nooo! muy   
  
equivocados... ellos necesitan ropa, comida, utensilios, saco para dormir, medicinas... y tantas cosas mas..  
  
¡Gomen amantes de pokémon! nuestros chicos de shaman king traen un buen de cosas por que sus mochilas  
  
son grandes... no como en pokémon que sacan hasta mesas de sus diminutas y practicas mochilas... ni que  
  
fueran la bolsa de Félix el gato... ¡Gomen nintendo! XD)  
  
-Veamos...-dijo Lyserg- ¿a alguien le gusta la leche?... traigo un poco de...  
  
-¡Trae eso para acá!- lo interrumpió Ren al tiempo que le quitaba el cartón de leche a la velocidad de la   
  
luz y en un 2 por 3 ya la estaba saboreando- Mmmm... leshitaaa X3  
  
-A-ah... bueno  
  
-Yo no traigo naha... mas que ropa-Repuso Horo-horo revisando su mochila. (narradora: ¿que hay de tu  
  
peluche de muñeco de nieve? ¬o¬U) (Horo: ¡Hiiip!... Shhh! Chitón! Ô//o)  
  
-Yo traigo algunas frutas-agregó Yoh, sacando unas cuantas-¿alguien quiere.. *todos se las arrebantan*  
  
... eh... una?  
  
Después de ver que tanto traian, comieron lo suficiente para subsistir, es decir, tenian que dejar comida  
  
para otro dia (Horo: ahhh que rico comí! *acariciendo su estomago inchado*) (Ren: Cerdo... u_¬) Se llegó  
  
la noche y sacaron sus sacos de dormir (Yoh: Yo no tengo saco de dormir... Annita se negó a comprarme  
  
uno ToT) (narradora: ok ok *aparece uno* ¿feliz?) (Yoh: Graaaacias! *o*) (Horo: Yo no necesito saco  
  
de dormir... duermo en contacto con la naturaleza @_@) (Ren: eso mismo dijiste el otro dia y no sé cuanto  
  
tiempo tardamos para sacarte el grillo del oido u_¬U) (Horo: ashhh tu siempre recordando los malos   
  
momentos!!!) (Lyserg: En mi amada Ingladeda yo me domía a vedes en la cúspide de mi campanadio...  
  
cudiosdamente de pdonto comenzdé a tened desfiados gdavesd...) (Ren: en la familia Tao nos acostumbra-  
  
ron a habituarnos al lugar y momento... recuerdo que en noches de guerra yo era el unico niño que abría  
  
la ventana y les pedia a los soldados que se callaran y me dejaran dormir...)  
  
Y así... después de tener todo listo, se durmieron pasivamente... (horo: ahhhh un coralillo!! ToT)   
  
(Lyserg: Aaaashuuu! =__=) (Yoh: Tengo saco nueeeevo ~0~) (Ren: Cállense!!!)  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	4. Y siguen las patoaventuras

CAPÍTULO 4: "Y LA PATOAVENTURA CONTINUA"  
  
Al día siguiente, los cuatro shamanes se levantaron muy temprano (Horo: Eah! a las 12 de la madrugada! ^^)  
  
Cuando ya estuvieron despiertos, pensaron que antes de emprender viaje de nuevo tenían que desayunar algo,  
  
pero al ver que no habían ideas de qué comer, decidieron seguir con el estómago vacío (Horo: yo me ofrecí  
  
a hacer caviar vencido en caldo... pero nadie quiso ¬o¬) (Ren: Por que aún tenemos el sentido del gusto ¬_¬)  
  
En fín, después de empacar sus cosas (Yoh:Lyserg se ofreció a guardar todo -^o^) (Lyserg: Quiero empacar,  
  
me encanta empacar, actividad para el cuerpo, si @_@) siguieron su viaje. Pronto llegaron a un puente que  
  
los conducía al otro lado del bosque, lo que les dio alegria ya que querian salír de ahí de una vez por todas.  
  
(Horo: Fue fácil llegar, encontré una brújula cerca de un sauce... un mapache también la quería y estaba  
  
muy apegado a ella, pero al final logré vencerlo ^^) (Ren: sie... después de que te aruñó toda la cara... y lo  
  
peor de todo es que te seguí y juro que el sauce me golpeó el trasero con una de sus ramas Ô__o) (horo: bah!  
  
no sabes mentir, Ren XD) (Ren: Es en serio... parecía estar en alianza con el mapache ¬o¬) ¡Ejem!.. y ya, en  
  
medio del puente, tuvieron esperanzas de encontrar algun pueblo cercano en el cual no comer (Horo: conseguiré  
  
dinero vendiendo la receta de mi caviar vencido en caldo! =D... horo-horo copyrights, ratas! ¬_¬U) (Narradora:  
  
¿a quienes les dices ratas? Ô__o) (Horo: A estos tres ¿a quien mas? O.o¿?) (Narradora: Mmm bueno ¬¬) Y   
  
después de pasar el puente ¡Se encontraron con...! (Ren: Más bosque T_T) ¡Ejem!.. si bueno, tal parece que  
  
no hay ningún pueblo cercano ^-^; y siguieron caminando..y caminando... y caminando (Lyserg: ¡No, por favor!)  
  
(Yoh: Lyserg no está acostumbrado a caminar tanto ¿recuerdas?) (Narradora: Mmm.. niño mimado ¬¬) Está  
  
bien... apareció la sarigüella voladora y se ofreció a llevar a Lyserg en su lomo (Lyserg: Graacia! TOT y cómo  
  
regalo por tu simpatía... *saca una planta de su bolsillo* toma =D) (Narradora: aléjate de mí, enfermo =__=)  
  
(Horo: Mmm asado de sarigüella =D~~~) (Narradora: ¿eh? O.O...) En esos momentos desaparece el animalón  
  
dejando a Lyserg en el suelo (Lyserg: Nooo! ToT) (Narradora: era eso o que el greenpeace me arrestara...)  
  
Así, terminaron descansando cerca de un arrollo con más lindos animales *o* ....  
  
-¡Ahh! ¡Auxilio, es la ardilla endemoniada otra vez!! Ô__o-Gritó Ren, con un diminuto roedor encaramado  
  
en la punta de su cabello mientras él corría de un lugar para otro frenético.  
  
-¿Otra vez el mismo cuento? =__=U-Pensó Yoh al verlo.  
  
(Horo: Culpen a la narradora, no le llegan nuevas ideas) De pronto le cae una roca encima a horo   
  
(Yo: oops 0=D) Y después de quitársela... (Horo: Perdoooon! ToT) (Yo: ^^ estás perdonado XD) Una vez  
  
que Ren logró quitarse a la ardilla asesina de su cabello (Adrilla's status: x_x) fue con sus amigos  
  
(Ren: "Compañeros" si me haces el favor ñ_ñ) Está bien, fue con sus compañeros y se mojó la cara para  
  
despertarse un poco más.   
  
-Y ahora ¿que hacemos?-Quiso saber Lyserg con un poco de ipaciencia-Ya deberíamos de haber llegado a  
  
algún pueblo... ¿seguro éste es el camino horo-horo?  
  
-Siii seguro =__=-Contestó él-La brújula apunta hacia acá, o sea que vamos por buen camino.  
  
-Déjame ver ésa brújula-le pidió Ren al tiempo que se la quitaba- Pfft!! esta brujula es de marca "tualegria"  
  
debe ser chafa y no nos está llevando en buena dirección ¬o¬.  
  
-¿Entonces que hacemos?... ya llevamos perdidos con éste, cuatro capítulos y aun no llegamos ni a una mísera  
  
estación de gasolina-Opinó horo-horo.  
  
-Deberíamos ir entonces a donde nosotros creamos correcto y no dejarnos guiar por la brújula ¿que opinan?-objetó  
  
yoh mientras sus compañeros (Yoh: no que baahh! son mis amigos n__n) en fin... mientras que sus AMIGOS   
  
le miraban con atención.   
  
Tenían que hacer algo y llegar pronto a algún lugar, pues aun debían acabar con las fuerzas del mal (que cursi  
  
se oyó ¿ne?) y así, organizaron una "pequeña asamblea" en medio del bosque, lo que hizo que muchos animales  
  
se acercaran al alboroto y en 10 mins. ya habían animales de todo tipo escuchando sus planes.  
  
-Yo propongo que sigamos a yoh, él siempre nos guia por lo que termina siendo lo mejor-Opinó Lyserg.  
  
-Yo pienso igual, además no voy a seguir a ésta brujula piratona por mas tiempo y menos al antena   
  
parabólica o nos perderemos más de la cuenta.  
  
-A mí me da igual, mientras lleguemos a un acuerdo-Repuso Yoh-Lo importante es llegar a algun lugar clave  
  
pronto o si no los del otro bando se nos adelantarán y perderemos ¿no lo creen?  
  
-Entonces dejemos que Yoh decida quien nos va a guiar de ahora en adelante-Propuso Lyserg, mientras veia  
  
con maravilla toda la clase de plantas que habían (Lyserg: cuantos colores!! *o*.. y olores @_@)  
  
-Ñaaa... por mí está bien, entonces-concluyó horo-horo, apartando a Lyserg de las plantas (Lyserg: noop ToT)  
  
-Bueeeno, si ustedes insisten ^^-Dijo Yoh-Yo digo que Ren será un buen lider n__n  
  
-Lógico-le acmpañó el chino, sonriendo levemente y con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-¡Está decidido!-Repuso Lyserg- ¡Ren será el guía de ahora en adelante!  
  
Pero en esos momentos, aparecen una ardilla grande y dos pequeñas y se pusieron sobre un tronco acaparando  
  
la atención y hablándoles (Yoh: ¿las ardillas pueden hablar? O.O) (Yo: en es´te fic si ¬o¬) (Yoh: Ok)  
  
-¡Alto!-Dijo Ardilla 1 (XD)- Demando al chico de la antena parabólica por ser un asesino-y empieza a llorar.  
  
-¿yo?... ¿Asesino?-Exclamó Ren indignado (No es posible, estoy hablando con una ardilla T_T)  
  
-Asesino!!-Gritaron las dos mas chicas a coro- ¡Mataste a mamá y papá!... ¡Bándalo! ToT  
  
-¿quien, yo?-Repitió Ren-Yo jamás he matado a una...-Aquí recuerda a las dos ardillas que se le habian  
  
subido a su cabello-ejem... esteeee...  
  
-¡Hoguera al asesino!-Gritaron las tres a coro- ¡nos dejó huerfanas! ToT  
  
-¡Pero no fue mi intención O.O... yo....!- Trató de justificarse Ren-por favor ¬¬U  
  
-¡Nos iba a mandar a "ardillarvard"!-Gritó la mayor-¡Queria ser cargadora de bellotas oficial!  
  
-¡Pero si no las maté!-Se defendió Ren-solo las nokee ¬o¬  
  
-¡Malvado! ¡Las nokeo!... ¡Papá, mamá!...-lloró ardilla 3 XD  
  
-Pe...pero yo....  
  
Horo chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación y miró a Ren de forma acusadora.  
  
-¿como pudiste hacerlo, ren?-Siguió el ainu-No lo creí de ti... crei que habias olvidado tu negro historial.  
  
-¡Cállate, idiota, yo no quise...!-Exclamó Ren bastante enojado.  
  
¿Qué pasará?... después lo sabrán XD (Ren: yo no las mateeeee! ToT)  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	5. Unas ardillas encolerizadas XD

Y siguiendo con el juicio de Ren (Horo: pues no está muy cuerdo que digamos n__nU) (Ren: habla del juicio  
  
sobre mi y las ardillas exageradas) (Ardilla2: Matón!!! ¬o¬) (Ren: ahhh cállate!!! u_¬)  
  
- Las... ma-tas-te!!!-Dijo Ardilla 1.  
  
- F**k you!!! Ô__o-Exclamó Ren, dirigiendose con enojo hacia el animal XD  
  
-A tu shaluuuud!! X3 -Exclamó Lyserg (Yoh: hey!! Lyserg era drogadicto no alcoholico) (Yo: ..... ah si! XD)  
  
- Entonces que hacemos? o.o- Quiso saber horo  
  
-Todos hacia él!!-Gitó Ardilla 1  
  
*En un dos por tres (mentiroooosa!!) las ardillas se lanzaron contra Ren y empezaron a atacarlo*  
  
-Malditas!!!-Gritó Ren, intentándo quitárselas.  
  
-Yo te las quito, hermano n__n- Dijo Horo. Se acercó a el y *pum!* se las quitó... (nani?)  
  
-que... que pasó?-Quiso saber ren, algo confundido.  
  
-Ya te libré de esas malditas n__n (Ardillas "1, 2 y 3" status: x_x)  
  
-Eh... pero ese... ese es el problema ¿no?-Opinó Yoh, viendo de forma curiosa los cadáveres.  
  
-por que?-inquirió lyserg, después de volver del limbo.  
  
-Por que ahi vienen más ardillas-Acompletó Yoh, riendo de forma algo nerviosa.  
  
-Oh-oh....  
  
*Y cómo estampida se fueron acercando la suegra, nueras, yernos, suegros, hermanos, tios, tias, primos,   
  
primas, tios politicos, tias politicas, padrinos, madrinas, amigos, vecinos, conocidos, cuñados y cuñadas  
  
de las ardillas*  
  
-Estúpido!!! ahora se aceran más!!-Gritó Ren, encolerizado e incorporándose rápidamente.  
  
-No me veas a mí... queria ayudarte, malagradecido-Se quejó Horo, al tiempo que veia de forma amarga a Ren.  
  
-Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien, idiota!!!- Añadió el chino, mientras miraba que la cantidad de roedores  
  
iba ascendiendo.  
  
-Yo les propongo que corran!!!-Gritó Yoh, comenzando a correr (duh!)  
  
-Eah!!-le acompaño Horo, y corriendo también.  
  
-¡Esto es ridiculo! ¿como podemos estar escapando de unas ardillas?-Inquirió Ren, al tiempo que corría.  
  
-Son más habiles que tu!! corran!!!-Acompletó Lyserg, corriendo a fuerzas puesto que ni siquiera camina.  
  
¿Se salvarán nuestros protagonistas? (Ren: De tí depende!! ¬o¬) (Horo: si!! haz algo o ellas nos matarán!!)  
  
(Yoh: Seremos buenos contigo n_n) (Lyserg: por favoooor!! ToT) Ok ok.... ejem... *Y aparecen cuatro   
  
gigantescos ornitorrinkos voladores (greanpeace me prohibió usar más sarigüellas) y se van volaaaando   
  
lejos de ahi (Yoh: volarás, volarás! volarás, volarás!!! *O*) (Lyserg: Ohhh la adrenalina =0=). Y así, llegan  
  
a otra parte de (Ren: Déjame adivinar: Más bosque ¬o¬) eh si... más bosque (Ren: lo sabía!!) y los animales  
  
(Yoh: Me encantan este tipo de roedores *-*) aterrizan junto con los ornitorrinkos (Lyserg: Oye! O~O)  
  
cerca de un lago.  
  
-Miren, miren!!-señala horo con alegría- Un lago!!! ^o^::   
  
-quien quiere bañarse? n__n-propuso Yoh.  
  
-Yo!!-Contestó Lyserg rápidamente-Necesito mantener mi piel limpia o si no me doy asco a mi mismo YoY  
  
-Yo también... ya llevo varios dias sin bañarme-le acompañó horo, al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse el saco.  
  
-Ah... yo creí que ese era tu aroma natural- Exclamó Ren con sarcasmo.  
  
-Hum... muy graciosito... chinito ¬¬U-murmuró entre dientes el ainu.  
  
-y ¿que hay de ti, Ren?- Inquirió el inglés, volteando hacia él.  
  
-Si... ¿tu también te vas a bañar?-Repuso Yoh.  
  
-Hum... pues no gusto mucho de bañarme acompañado ¿saben? ¬¬U  
  
-Si... ¿Y?  
  
-Ashhh... pues si no hay de otra =__=U-Ren comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa-Tendré que hacerlo...  
  
-Bien... al agua patos!! (XD)-Exclamó Horo y se dió un clavado (horo: fue genial, para competir en athenas)  
  
(Ren: pero si fue de panzaso ¬¬U) Lyserg entró poco a poco... Yoh se dejó caer de espaldas y Ren entró al  
  
último (Ren: Nadie de la dinastía Tao debe de dejarse ver desnudo totalmente ¬¬) (Horo: y hasta eso... nos  
  
obligaste a cerrar los ojos cuando entraste) (lyserg: está en todo su derecho, a mi también me da pena)  
  
(Yoh: yo no decia nada cuando Annita me veia... de hecho... manta se escandalizaba mas n__n)   
  
(Ren: 5mentarios ¬_¬U)  
  
Y así disfrutaron de un placentero baño en las aguas cristalinas de aquél lago (Ren: Yo me salí de ahí  
  
al ver el cadáver de un pájaro flotar cerca de mí Ô__o) (horo:ahhh que agua tan cristalina! ^o^::) Poco   
  
después se salieron y volvieron a vestirse (Yoh: Ren nos volvió a obligar a que cerraramos los ojos XD)  
  
(Horo: ni que hubiera mucho que ver ¬¬) (Ren: que dijiste??? Ô__o) (Horo: eh?... yo nada 0=D)  
  
-Bien... y ¿ahora que hacemos?-Repuso con desdén Ren, mientras se colocaba el calzado.  
  
-No tengo ni la más minima idea de adónde ir-Contestó sinceramente Lyserg, vistiendose detrás de unos  
  
matorrales.  
  
-Además... Ren, tú eres el líder: ¿que propones que hagamos?-Refunfuñó Horo, subiéndose el ziper del  
  
saco con violencia (Horo: ah!!! mi dedo, mi dedo!!! ;O;) (Ren: Idiota ¬¬)   
  
-En fín... supe de un pueblo cercano por aquí-Dijo de pronto Yoh, mirando el cielo con alegría.  
  
-Eso dijiste hace rato y terminamos del otro lado de...  
  
-¡Mas bosque!-Contestarón Horo y Lyserg a coro- Ya lo sabemos!! ToT  
  
-Pues si ¬_¬-Contestó Ren, viendo de forma intranquila a yoh al verlo tan tranquilo (yo: que ironía! XD)  
  
-Pero ésta vez es verdad-le aseguró Yoh a su amigo (Yoh: siii!! es mi amigo n__n) (5mentarios....)- En  
  
aquél pueblo vive la reina Anna, que ha olvidado quien es y es manipulada por lengua de lagartija (jope! me  
  
aventé el climax de "las dos torres" XD)   
  
-Y ¿crees que esa reina Anna nos ayude en algo?-le preguntó Lyserg, saliendo de los matorrales y con   
  
ropa nueva (Lyserg: mi ropa de diseñador "Conan Doyle" desperdiciada en ésto U_U)   
  
-Sie!!! seguro-afirmó Yoh, levantándose rápidamente de la roca y sonriendo nuevamente- Ya lo verán...  
  
-En fín... entonces, supongo que iremos hacia aquél pueblo-pensó en voz alta horo.  
  
-Pues si no queda otra alternativa ¬¬.... -dijo Ren, en tono pesimista (horo: no!! no hay otra... ña ña ña ña!)  
  
-Viva!!!-vitoreó Yoh-Vamos entonces rumbo a "Roshan"!!!  
  
-Eh??... roshan?-Repitió Horo-y ese nombre?   
  
-Si, Roshan n__n-contestó Yoh sin la menor preocupación (narradora: el nombre viene de que en la peli  
  
de "las dos torres" el pueblo era "rohan" n__n) (Ren: Traducción: es de esos dias en los que la escritora  
  
no tiene nada bueno ni original que añadirle al fin ¬_¬*)   
  
En eso una gran corriente de aire empuja a Ren por un acantilado (Ren: Hey! por aqui no hay ningún   
  
acantilado ¬¬) (yo: ahora lo hay n__n *jo jo joooo*)  
  
-Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
5 metros....  
  
-Ahh!!!!!  
  
10 metros  
  
-Ahhh!!!!  
  
15 metros  
  
-Ahhhhhh  
  
Rama de árbol  
  
-Ahhh!!! ;O;  
  
Otra rama de árbol  
  
-Ahhhhhhh  
  
Cae al agua  
  
(Yoh: ya sabes que hacer n__n) (yo: si, ya sé.. ya sé .__.U) En eso, aparece el hado padrino "Sam Gay Sam"  
  
y revive a Ren y además lo devuelve con sus amigos (Lyserg: que generoso!!! su rostro me recuerda al   
  
gran vendedor de hadas por mi vecindario *-*... se parecía a Al pacino ^^) (Horo: ¿para que haces ésto?...  
  
de todos modos Ren seguirá siendo "carita" ¬o¬*) (Yo: que te importa!! =P) (Horo: grosera!! ¬o¬)  
  
-Ah... aléjate de mí... inútil intento de hado padrino!!-Exclamó Ren, mientras Sam Gay Sam le sacudía el  
  
cabello y le quitaba los raspones con su "varita de arbol-tronco podrido mágico"   
  
-Quedaste igualito a Nick Carter!! .n_n.-Exclamó con alegría el hado padrino.  
  
-Ahhh... no, no.... por queeeee????-Gritó Ren, al escuchar aquello.  
  
-Pero si te ves ultra bien -^-^-Opinó Sam Gay Sam.  
  
-Tú cállate!!!-Repuso Ren, agarrando al hado y lanzándole por el precipicio.   
  
Y así... después de convencer a Ren de que no se parecía a Nick Carter, los cuatro siguieron el camino  
  
en busca de aquel tan ansiado pueblo: roshan (ren: o desvaríos de una escritora poco original....)  
  
*CONTINUARÁ... 


	6. The two suckers Ren: Qué? ôo

Y fue así cómo partieron rumbo a Roshan. Fueron recorriendo un camino un poco distinto al que habían visto  
  
antes (Ren: pero no dejaba de ser bosque ¬o¬) (narradora: mmta...) bajaron coliiiinas, y subían colinas.   
  
Bajaban coliiiiinas, y subían colinas.... y bajaban, y subían, y bajaban y subían (Lyerg: @_@ pepto bismol)  
  
Hasta encontrar un lugar que (Ren: ya no era bosque!! Ô__o) eh si... era una especie de campo lleno de   
  
pastizales por el que se podía ver el pueblo Roshan muy a lo lejos.   
  
-¡Siii! ¡Por fín llegamos!- Vitoreó horo al ver el pueblo.  
  
-Se los dije ^o^-le acompañó Yoh.  
  
-Bien... entonces bajemos- opinó Lyserg.  
  
Y estaban a punto de bajar, cuando.... *insertar soundtrack de coros baratos de angeles* aparecen muchas  
  
personas montadas en extraños armatostes blancos y se les acercaban con rapidez.  
  
-¿Qué hacen un chico de cabellos de punta, un chico sonrisa colgate, un intento fallido de Sherlock Holmes y  
  
un chico con una antena parabólica en el cabello, por estos lares?-Preguntó uno de ellos; un hombre alto, de  
  
tez muy blanca, cabellos rubios y que portaba gafas (blancas, hazme el favor =__=U)  
  
-Dime tu nombre señor del extraño armatoste blanco... y yo te diré el mío- Contestó Horo.  
  
El hombre de gafas le miró severamente y dijo:  
  
-Te degollaría en éste instante.... si para hacerlo no tuviera que llamar a la funeraria a que tomara tus  
  
medidas para el ataúd.  
  
-¡No alcanzarías a tomar tu pistola blanca!-le advirtió Ren en tono amenzazante y dirigiéndole su cuchilla.  
  
-Oh, me encanta verme reflejado en navajas, espadas, cuchillas y demás objetos punzo-cortantes!-Exclamó  
  
el hombre rubio con gafas (y son blancas O~O) (noten que con ésto ultimo se perdío el encanto de la  
  
película XD)  
  
-¿Entonces...?  
  
-Ok, pueden pasar... pero si preguntan, yo intenté degollarlos-Repuso el hombre  
  
(Horo: En realidad eso hiciste ¬¬) (hombre de gafas -blancas-: coff... ejem..!)  
  
Y así, tras ese breve incidente, los chicos continúan su viaje (Lyserg: cual viaje? el pueblo está cómo a   
  
unos 15 minutos de dónde andamos o_oU) y después de esos 15 minutos (Lyserg: te lo dije o_o) llegaron  
  
a Roshan.   
  
-He visto más alegría en la casa de Ren- opinó horo, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Oye! Ô__o  
  
Siguieron caminando cuando notan una multitud de gente rodeando a una persona. Cómo la curiosidad  
  
les ganó fueron a ver qué sucedía y...  
  
-¡Y así señores es cómo llegué a éste pueblo!- Exclamó un chico morenito y con una túnica color verde  
  
fluorecente y un báculo de plástico con una estrella en la punta y listones atados en ella.  
  
-¿Quién es éste loco?- pensó Ren en voz baja.  
  
-Es Choco love el verde fluorecente y nos está relatando sus hazañas al intentar llegar a nuestro gran  
  
pueblo Roshan-le contestó un niño cercano a él.  
  
-Gracias por escucharme, gracias gracias!!-Exclamó Choco love el verde fluoresente con ánimos- Ahora  
  
sáquense de aquí ¬¬ no me pagan por tiempo extra... fuera.. shu shuuuu!!  
  
La gente se va dispersando hasta que sólo quedan los cuatro shamanes protagonistas (eh?)  
  
-Y tu... ¿quien eres?-Quiso saber Yoh  
  
-Ah, pues yo soy choco love el verde fluorecente y soy un gran mago-Contestó el morenito.  
  
-ah si?-inquirió lyserg, sorprendido.  
  
-Si... No lograrás... pasar!!! Ô__o  
  
-Que?-Repitió Ren...  
  
-Ah no... ese parlamento no me toca (Gandalf/Ian: así es ¬o¬)  
  
-Disculpa, ¿tu sabes donde queda el palacio de la reina Anna?-Quiso saber Yoh.  
  
-Pues claro!! está ayá- señala el morenito un palacio- ahi está -__-  
  
-Gracias por la especificación ^^-Repuso Yoh- ¿nos acompañas?  
  
-Pues si no hay de otra...  
  
-Si la hay pero...  
  
-No... si los acompaño n__nUuU-le interrumpió choco love.  
  
Y así subieron hasta el palacio y cuando llegaron se encontraron con cinco guardianes que cuidaban  
  
la entrada.  
  
-Oh... nos dejan pasar, por fa?? *o*-Inquirió choco love con cara extraña.  
  
-¿quienes son ustedes?-Quiso saber shalona (una de las guardias)  
  
-Venimos a visitar a la reina Anna-contestó Yoh de forma deshinbida.  
  
-hum... ok, pasen-Contestó Lily- Pero tú- señaló a choco love- no puedes pasar con esa varita.  
  
-que? cómo?... no van a privarle de su varita a un joven mago verdad-preguntó el morenito.  
  
-claro que sí!-Contestó Sandy (otra guardia)- le arrebata la varita de plástico con la estrella en la punta  
  
y los listones atados a ella..-ahora pueden pasar ¬¬  
  
-Que consideradas...-notó Ren con sarcasmo.  
  
Y así entraron al palacio. El lugar era lúgubre y muy obscuro... jeje...  
  
-Ha disminuido mucho la hospitalidad de tu palacio, reina Anna-opinó Yoh observando el interior del lugar.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?-dijo entonces la reina, sentada en un trono frente a ellos- pero si siempre te tratamos de  
  
la patada cuando vienes a visitarnos ¬_¬U  
  
-Sí... pero ésta vez le quitaron la varita a mi amigo-Yoh señaló al disque mago (chocolove: soy su amigo?)  
  
-Ah, es que oímos que el hijo de un hombre que traficaba opio vendría por estos lares y creemos que es   
  
él-Contestó la chica, mirando de forma sospechosa a choco love.  
  
-Si... ésta gente no es de fiar-comentó Ren volteando los ojos y tratando de lucir inocente.  
  
-En fín... a que han venido?-quiso saber la reina.  
  
-pues...  
  
-¡Esperen, esperen!-Gritó una voz proveniente del fondo-ah...creí que no llegaría-Era una chica muy pálida  
  
de cabello rosa chicle y ojos del mismo color.  
  
-Lengua de lagartija, mi buena amiga n__n -Dijo entonces Anna... le da con una batuta- llegas tarde!! ¬¬  
  
-Perdón!! ToT-Contestó la muchacha con los ojos llorosos-ah y... y no les haga caso su majestad, estas per-  
  
sonas quieren derrocar su reyno ¬¬  
  
-¡Escoria!-Explotó Ren- Vil mentira!! Ô__o  
  
-Shhh déjala hablar. Y por qué habría de escucharte a ti, Ren Tao, flamingo de la ridiculez?-inquirió Anna.  
  
-Ashhhh u_¬  
  
-Venimos en son de paz!-aclaró Lyserg- en serio O_O  
  
-les creo -__--Contestó ella de forma calmada. En ese momento aparece una extraña Orca parada en  
  
dos patas (Ren: Las orcas no tienen patas, maldita sea!!!!! Ô__O) (narradora: cállate! ¬¬)- pero mis orcas  
  
no... llévenselos!!!  
  
-Eh?... Noo!!!-Exclamó Horo-horo, viendose rodeado por dos orcas asesinas.  
  
-A los calabozos!!!-ordenó la reyna Anna (lengua de lagartija: sie.. sie.. si.. si!!! O_O) (Lyserg: nooo!)  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Peter Jackson y JRR Tolkien copyrights.... pero Sam Gay Sam... Saku copyrights XDDD  
  
Ren: Éste fic se está poniendo aburrido T_T  
  
Horo: ya me enfadé  
  
Lyserg: Dónde está Morfina??? @_@  
  
Yoh: Tetsuoooo!!!  
  
Choco love: yo sólo sé que no sé nada -__-  
  
*FIN DE FLASHBACK.... VOLVEMOS AL FIC*  
  
Y así se los llevan a los calabozos dónde los separan de dos en dos por que las celdas son muy pequeñas.  
  
A Ren lo encerraron con Horo (Ren: por qué?? TOT), a Lyserg con Yoh y a Choco love... bueno, ese dio  
  
lástima y dejaron que se fuera (Choco love: Choper!!! @_@)  
  
*CALABOZO 1*  
  
-Genial... no sólo me encierran cómo un animal, si no que también me ponen uno como acompañante-Se   
  
queja Ren mientras da vueltas por la celda.  
  
-Ahhh, cállate que yo tampoco estoy contento de estar aquí-opinó horo.  
  
-Y... entonces... qué hacemos o_o?  
  
-Pues.. podemos hacer algo... pero no sé si nos lo permitan... tu sabes, aquí en éste pueblo-dijo el ainu.  
  
-¿y éso que és? ¬_¬U-Quiso saber ren, comenzando a impacientarse...  
  
-¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?-inquirió horo con mirada de reto.  
  
-Sólo dí que es y ya... ¬o¬  
  
-Pues...  
  
*5 MINS. DESPUÉS*  
  
-¡Vivaaaa!  
  
-No es justo!!-exclamó Ren.  
  
-Siiii, lo sabía, nadie me gana!!-vitoreó Horo (narradora: estaban jugando matatenas XD)  
  
-Éste juego es estúpido!-Opinó Ren entre dientes- y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que estés ganando.  
  
-Espero no nos digan nada por jugarlo-repuso el ainu- dicen que por aquí no está permitido ningún tipo  
  
de entretenimiento.  
  
-Idiota...-murmuró Ren, dejando de jugar y levantándose rápidamente.  
  
*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CELDA 5*  
  
-Y cuando tenía 8 añitos completos viajé por toda Inglaterra y conocí las bellezas del mundo *O*  
  
-¿Habían niñas lindas?-Quiso saber Yoh ante el comentario anterior.  
  
-Eh?... noo!! hablo de las plantas!! *O*- le corrigió Lyserg.  
  
-Ahhhhh n__n-repuso Yoh de forma tranquila- Sick! ¬_¬  
  
-Pero cuando tenía 5 años mi papá era medio tonto... imagínate, trataba de prender un foco con un   
  
encendedor-añadió el inglés- y lo peor de todo es que trataba de encnderlo quitándolo del techo y se le  
  
quedaba viendo muy atento cómo si así fuera a prender o_o  
  
-Vaya....-murmuró Yoh (Yoh: quiero mi juventuuuuud!!! ;O;)  
  
-Y mira, yo tenía cuatro añitos cuando hize mi primer pastel y me quedó delicioso n__n  
  
-Yo tenía 1 año cuando aprendí a caminar por que nadie quería cargarme .__.-Comentó Yoh entonces.  
  
*DE REGRESO Al CALABOZO 1*  
  
- Soy una graciosa y pequeña tetera... ésta es mi aza y ésta es mi tapa. Si me observan bailaré, tóménme  
  
y viertanmeeeeee- Cantó con delirio Horo mientras diambulaba por la pequeña celda.  
  
-Yo no soy yo.... el mundo se va a acabar.... la vida es un complot, nadie me quiere.... el mundo no se cae, el  
  
mundo no se cae... el cielo no se rompe.... ohhhh la luuuuuuuz!!!! *O*-Comentaba Ren encogido en el suelo  
  
en una esquina de la celda y abrazándose a sí mismo.  
  
-Pilika!.... ohhhh el tiempo se va, se va, se vaaaaaa!!!!  
  
-Oigo voces!!! oigo voces!!!!  
  
*CELDA 5*  
  
-Y mi primer tropezón fue cuando intenté caminar.... fue doloroso pero me caí con gracia -^^  
  
-¿por qué nos hace ésto Annita?-Se preguntó para sí, Yoh- ah cierto, está siendo manipulada.  
  
-Cuando mi papá me regaló a Morfina me la dio junto con un polvito blanco muy sabroso -^o^  
  
-Siento que la cabeza me duele...  
  
-También hize muchas migas con los pandilleros de mi respetable aunque inseguro vecidnario (me golpeaban  
  
pero bueh... a quien no golpeaban? n__n)  
  
-Es malo querer suicidarse? -__-  
  
*AL CALABOZO 1... AGAIN*  
  
-Ayyy mis hijooooos!.... ayyyy mis hijoooooooos!!  
  
-¡Mulder, Scully!... Wait!!! Ô__o  
  
- Vil humanidad!!! te llevaste a mis hijos!  
  
-No me dejen... no me dejen!!!  
  
*En eso se abre la puerta de la celda y llega la reyna Anna*  
  
-Salgan-les ordenó.  
  
-Eh?.... pero..  
  
-¡Que salgan! T_T-repitió con severidad.  
  
Ambos salieron del calabozo.... afuera de ahí les esperaban sus dos COMPAÑEROS, ¿que sucedería?  
  
*CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Saku: perdonen si ésta parte no es igual a la otra pero el ambiente y atmósfera cambió un poco por  
  
haberme guiado en algo ya creado (the two towers) para el próximo cap. será distinto ñ_n... i promess.  
  
Y dejen reviews por favor, ando media zombie y me duelen los ojos XDDD y a los que se toman la   
  
molesta de escribir reviews.... Arigatou!! ^o^:: 


	7. ¡Mira mira mira mira!

Antes que nada, creo que primeramente debería escribir: Gomen nasaiiii!! -o-U por que tengo mucho sin seguirle al fic. Pero basta! =0= aquí está la nueva parte y, para compensarla un poquito, la pondré larga, así no me sentiré tan culpable (Después de cinco raciones de prozac)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las orcas con patas llevaron a los cuatro chicos fuera del castillo, en la parte trasera, dónde les aguardaba la reyna Anna junto a "lengua de lagartija"

-Bien-inició la reina- Creo que podrán irse... por ésta ocación. Pero tendrán que llevarse ésto consigo...

Lengua de serpiente se acercó y les entregó un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta

-No tiene familia... y nació si magia, cómo habrán de recordar, Roshan es un pueblo de puros magos y brujas.

-¿Entonces por qué rayos estaban fascinados con Choco love el verde fluorecente?-Inquirió Ren, un poco hartado.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-agregó la reina- ¿Has visto a otro mago con vestimenta de tan mal gusto? Es algo de admirarse, supongo ¬¬U (Horo: y que lo digas xOx)

-Entonces, ¿esto es un niño?-quiso saber Yoh, destapando lo que le habían entregado.

-Así es...

Hecho ésto, le dieron una ojeada al pequeñito: era un bebé recién nacido, de cabellos dorados cual rayo de sol y rojos labios cual carmín (Oh, cómo añoro Disney, demnit! XD) y ahí, en la frente, tenía un extraño estigma.. (Horo: Ahhh!! la frente comenzó a sangrarle!!! =0=) (Naradora: No, no... es otro tipo de estigma, grandísimo simio ñ.n) (Horo: ahhh bueno n.n) (Ren: Te llamó simio...) (Horo: ¿ah si?.....) (.........) (Horo: Ahhh!! es verdad!!! me llamaste simio!!! ¿por qué? ;O;) (Narradora: Perdón, no lo hize a propósito, pequeño animal...) (Horo: Ok n.n) (Ren: Lo hizo de nuevo...) (Horo: eh?) (Ren: Hum ¿para que me molesto?)

Y entonces lo vieron; en la frente tenía un símbolo espectacular... era... era...

-¿Qué es esa mancha que tiene ahí?

- No es una mancha, idiota!!! O.ó-le corrigió Anna- Es una cicatriz en forma de estrellita.

-Ah, es cierto-acertó Yoh- ¿y por qué la tiene? (Lyserg: Es que fue a la tienda a pie, se tropezó y así quedó U.U por eso es mejor usar el automovil n.n sigh)

-Lo que sucede es que su destino es eh... no sé... ¿cual era su destino, lengua de serpiente?-dijo la reina.

-No sé, su majestad o lo único que sé es que usted debe degollar a ésto inmuuundos cerdos de pacotilla,sie, dególlelos ó.O... todo va a salir bieeeeen, dególlelos!! dególlelos! o

-Lengua de serpiente...

-¿Si? su alteza o

-........ ¿Sufres de epilepsia? ¬¬U (lengua D´lagartija: xox.... no, lo siento....)

-Es igual... ¿acaso crees que nos llevaremos a ésta criatura con nosotros?-añadió Ren.

-Es cierto-le acompañó Lyserg- nosotros no somos los indicados par cuidar un bebé... ¿verdad horo?....

Lyserg voltea y se encuentra a Horo poniendose un poco de leche de biberón en la mano

-Ahh le falta calentarse otros 5 mins-dijo el ainu- tranquilito, tranquilito -0- (comienza a mecerlo).... ¿por qué me miran así? ¿estoy tan guapo o qué? =D (Yo: Ni se les ocurra preguntar de dónde diantres sacó la leche, biberón y todos los demás artículos de maternidad) (Horo: incluído el extractor de leche =D)

-¿Decías? ¬¬

-Nada... u.¬

-Pero igual... no seriamos un buen ejemplo Annita (Reina Anna: ¬¬) Digo! reina Anna! ñ.nU ¿acaso no ha visto quienes somos? Ren no sabe contar hasta diez para canalizar su ira, Lyserg se droga cada cinco minutos (Lyserg: Hey! ó.o) (Yoh: lo siento n.nU) (Lyserg: No soy tan codependiente, puedo llegar hasta los 15 minutos, me consta!! yo tomé tiempo el otro día ".o) Cómo sea... y mira a Horo, digo, él es...Voltean a ver a Horo, que estaba arrullando al niño y le hablaba raro (Horo: Quien esd el niño bonito? quien es bonido? a gu gu -o- ahhh que lindo ninio!! que bonido... gu gu daaaa!! yo doy el dío godo godo y te voy a dad lechita aodita que el bibedón esdé lisdo n.n) el és... él es horo horo ñ.

-Dije que se lo llevan y punto ¬¬-insistió la reina- eso si quieren salir vivos de aquí (Ren: No me digas... ¿y si no cómo rayos salimos? ¬¬U) (Reyna Anna: chico.. ¬¬) (Ren: que?) (Reina: ¿te interesa ser rey?) (....) (Ren: Paso... ¬¬;)

-Bien, nos lo llevamos-Dijo finalmente Yoh, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bien- Sólo que es un niño extraño y cumple un año cada día así que... bueno, será un poco raro. Es un hechizo que quien sabe cómo rayos llegó a caer en el ¬¬ (Lengua D´serpiente: oops 0=D) se detendrá y cumplirá años en forma normal cuando tenga 14 años ¿de acuerdo?

-Díselo a Horo-Horo, no a nosotros-terció Ren- creo que ya se está encariñando con el crío.

Voltean de nuevo hacia el ainu (Horo: Peru que bonituuu!! es la cosdita mas linda que he vistuuu!! -o-)

-Da igual, después le abren los ojos ¬¬U-indicó la reina Anna- En fín... pueden irse cuando gusten, siempre y cuando se lleven al niño, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sie.... reina Anna n.n-contestó Yoh, aun sonriendo (Anna: oh, por favor! haz que deje de sonreír cómo idiota ¿si? ôo) (Narradora: No te metas con Yoh ¿capish? ó.o) (Reyna Anna: Cómo sea .... ¬¬)

-Bien. Los dejo con "Lengua de lagartija". Por cierto, el niño se llama John... Fue un placer negociar con ustedes (bola de simios) (Ren: te oí! ô.o)

-Lyserg, lo mejor sería que nos fueramos adelantando junto con Horo, así cuidamos que no haga nada extremoso con el bebé, cómo experimentar con su extraño estigma-comentó Yoh, y volteó a ver a horo que estaba mirándole la cicatriz al niño con mucha curiosidad- Hablo en serio --.--U

-Está bien, esta bien-aceptó Lyserg- por cierto ¿has visto mis plantitas? las estoy buscando U.U

-No... no las he visto ñ.n-contestó Yoh- ... sick...

-¿Vienes, Ren?

-Si... ahora los alcanzo-contestó él, al ver que lengua de lagartija le tomaba del hombre y lo hacía voltear hacia atrás-¿qué quieres? ¬-¬

-Sé muchas cosas sobre tí, Ren Tao-Dijo ella, en tono serio y místico-Muchas... muchas cosas .

-¿De qué hablas?-quiso saber el chico.

-Eso no te lo puedo explicar, jóven guerrero... Pero quién sabe que has estado platicando con la obscuridad.

-¡Hip! ¡Con mis clases sabatinas de kama zutra no te metas! ó.ó-reaccionó Ren- digo, no es que yo las quiera... pero en mi familia me obligan u.¬

- ..................... Ajá .....................

-Déjame en paz, maldita serpiente!! xOx (Lengua D´lagartija: ehh ¿que pasó? es "lagartija" si me haces el favor, pequeño insolente, dolor de la estirpe de tu madre. Estúpido necromagnon de... -ya capté- bueno)

-Así que... ya sabes... te tengo en la mira REN TAO-volvió a decir la chica, con el mismo tono de voz serio.

(........)

- Argg!!! =o= tu lengua se enreda entre sí cuando hablas!-dijo entonces él (Narradora: Cambio radical de "Tu lengua espentosa! ó.o" .... lo que puede hacer el prozac XDU)

-Ahh déjame, es un mal de familia!!;O;... mira, todo empezó cuando a mi tataratataratataratatarabuelo...

Ren se va sin la mínima consideración, dejandola hablando sola (Ren: que se consiga un novio... o alguien a quien ame ¬¬U) Pronto logra alcanzar a SUS COMPAÑEROS (Ren: asi se habla ¬¬) (Yoh: que bueno que llega, ya no aguantaba a Lyserg y sus cuentos de la infancia)

-Y mi primer dientito se me cayó por que todos me decían que estaba muy lindo e iba caminando por mi hermoso caminito empedrado afuera de mi hermosa casita en mi respetable aunque inseguro vecindario y entonces oyendo las alabanzas no vi una piedrita y me caí y mi dientito de lechita se me cayó por eso...

(Ren: Comienzo a extrañar sus plantas, por lo menos así estaba tan ido que ni hablar podía) (Yoh: igual yo)

-Ahh miren al lindo John ¿acaso no es lindo? .

Grick Grick

-Yo digo que si se cayó el dientito estuvo mal

-Si, fue prematuro

-Hay que llevarlo con un dentista... (Lyserg: no no, no se preocupen, ya estoy bien... mi hermosura sigue a flote n.n) (Ren: o... podemos llevarlo a un estudio de programas infantiles) (Yoh: si, también...)

Pronto salen del castillo y vuelven a internarse en el bosque

(Ren: No!! ¿por qué? por que yo?!!)

Y así pasan los días y días y días... hasta que el niño tiene pues... 3 años (cuenten, dije tres veces "día") (Horo: es taaaaaan lindo!! es rubio!! sigh) (Ren: sin mencionar que parese traer lapiz labial las 24 horas del día o.ó) (Lyserg: lo mas sorprendente son sus ojos... son color verde esmeralda!) (Yoh: sie...) (Ren: cualquier día va a ir llegando un barco cerca de nosotros... por que sus malditos ojos encandilan hasta la quinta "#$%&!!) Horo golpea a Ren (Horo: No digas groserías frente al niño! ó.ô)

Un día el pequeño John estaba recolectando flores para sus "padres" y llegó con ellos mientras mamá horo horo hacía la comida (Horo: le hize su favorito! n.n... ¡Caviar pasado en caldo!) (John: Si!! nOn)

-¡Mira papi Ren lo que hize! mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira!!

-Por dios...

-Mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira!!

-Ésto no...

-Mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira mira!!

-Pero si..

-Mira mira mira mira mira... (Ren: Ahhh por todos los cielos!! ô.ô)

Ren toma las flores de John, las arroja al suelo y las muele con el zapato

-Mis... mis flores ToT

-Hum...

(..........................)

-Ah!! mira papi Ren, una ardillita!! mira mira mira mira mira!! papá!!! mira mira mira mira mira!!Comienza a jalarlo de la manga de la camisa mira mira mira mira mira miraaaaa!!!! xOx

Ren comienza a zangolotear al pequeño de los hombros

-Ya me... hartaste... pequeño... malandrín!!!!! Ô.

-Papi... la punta de tu cabello se movió o.o

-Ay no... no otra...

-Mira mira mira mira mira mira miraaaa!! se movió!! mira mira mira mira mira!!!

5 minutos después.... (Ren: Je... por fin le hallé utilidad a mi soga y a mi cinta aislante ñ.ñ)

1 hora después (Yoh: Pobrecito John... quien sabe cómo se consiguió atar al árbol el solo)

-Ahhh papi Lyserg!! te traje flores!! de las que huelen raro, cómo te gustan!! =D

-Gracias eh... gracias tizock O

-Soy John..

-Ah sí, también mandale saludos a ése maldito...

John se aleja de su papi Lyserg y va con mami Horo

-Mami... papi Lyserg está rarito ¿que tiene? ;O;

-Déjalo John-Contestó nuestra maternal amiga (horo: Arg!! retira lo dicho! =0=) (Narradora: gomen... la tentación... el ambiente... los personajes... me dejé guiar) (Horo: si, claro ¬¬U)

De pronto se oyen muchos gritos y música...

(Yoh: Qué fue eso?) (Lyserg: Ahhh!! es guazuuu!! viene por mí!!) (John: Parecen juegos!! yo.. yo...yo...yo quiero ir!!! Weeeeeeeeeee!!!! yo quiero ir!!!!) (Horo: Espera, John! ó.ó)

John se aleja de ellos corriendo hacia un cruce decicivo de dos caminos

(Ren: Vete por la derecha!! por el camino derecho!!) (Yoh: Pero si por ahí viven el lobo feroz, la bruja de blanca nieves, lord voldemort, sauron, saruman, y los ositos cariñositos! o.o)

(Ren: Exacto!) (Horo: Noo! Mi John!! John, vuelveeee!!! -o-) (Lyserg: =0= guazuuuuu!!)

-Bueno ¿que esperan? ¡Tenemos que ir por el!-Exclamó Horo Horo, horrorizado.

-Ejem!... ¿tenemos?-inquirió Ren- pero si el unico encariñado con el crío eres tú.

-Horo Horo tiene razón... hay que ir por el, es nuestra responsabilidad-terció Yoh.

-Ashhh cómo sea... total, nunca escuchan mis brillantes ideas y terminamos haciendo todo lo que el estúpido de horo horo dice ¬¬U (Lyserg: Y no es por nada pero a pesar de todo nuestros cuerpos siguen completos)

-Bien... vamos por John!!!

-Sie!!! ó.o

Y así... los cuatro shamanes van en busca de... "El niño que por desgracia vivi"

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Vaquitas! Muuuu!

Y así, los cuatro shamanes fueron por John para que no le pasara nada malo n.n (Ren: Estúpido creío... ¡Sabía que nos traería problemas! Arg!!...) (Horo: Mi pobre John, parte de mi estirpe!! ;O;) (Yoh: Pobrecito, debe de estar muy asustado .o.U) (Lyserg: A quién buscamos?) (Horo: a John!!) (Lyserg:y quién es ese?) (Horo: Mi hijo!! ó.o!!)

(Lyserg: AhhhO.O................... ¿tu tienes hijos? ó.O) (Ren: ¬.¬U....)   
  
Y así siguieron buscando hasta que llegaron a una especie de festival...  
  
-¿Qué diantres es ésto?-Inquirió Ren, mientras veía con perplejidad a su alrededor (personas bailando, cantando, gritando... en fín, siendo felices XD)   
  
-Ahhh un festival!!! n.n- Exclamó Yoh- Algodones de Azucar!! y frutas!! ahh miren, también hay colores!!  
  
-Estúpido ¬.¬Uu  
  
-Oigan, dejen de andar con juegos y busquemos a John!!-Gritó Horo horo, mirando a su alrededor.  
-Será mejor que nos separemos... así encontraremos más fácil al maldito infante-opinó Ren, luego volteó a ver a Lyserg- Arg... El no vendrá conmigo ¿de acuerdo? y (mira a Horo: "John!! hijito!!... Bambiii!! ;O;") él definitivamente tampoco vendrá conmigo ¬.¬... así que (mira a Yoh: "Ahhh Algodones!! XD") hum... si no hay otra opción... (Toma a Yoh del cuello y lo jala) vamos Yoh, a buscar al chiquillo...  
-Algodones!!! Mmmmmmm -n.n-... shabroshos!!-Siguió diciendo Yoh mientras Ren lo arrastraba por el césped (Ren: ¿por qué mejor no me disparan, eh?)   
-Ok, yo voy con Lyserg-añade Horo-Horo-Ey, vamos... a buscar a nuestro hijo...  
-Iag!!! No me digas que tuve un hijo contigo!!! ¿cuando? ¿dónde?... ¿fue la vez en que bebí demasiado sake en casa de los asakura? xox-Gritó lyserg- ayyy me estoy confundiendo!! yo no te recuerdo!! sabía que en Japón me pervertirían!!  
  
(Horo le da un zape a Lyserg)  
  
-No, estúpido!! tu no tuviste un hijo conmigo.. no pasó nada... (Ren: además ¿como un hombre se va a embarazar? y todavía si pudiera embarazarse: ¿cómo tendría un hijo de otro hombre? xox) (Horo: Todo puede pasar... además uschale!! tu ya te fuiste a buscar a John!! ¬¬)   
  
-¿Entonces... nada pasó?-volvió a preguntar Lyserg.  
-No... ¬¬  
-Ahh que bien n.n (Lyserg: lo peor del caso es que ya me había ilucionado ó.O) (narradora: tranquilos, ese no es el verdadero lyserg... son sólo efectos secundarios de sus "amigas" ñ.n)   
  
-Bien, bien... entonces vamos a buscarlo-continuó Horo-busquemos en los puestos de dulces...  
  
Mientras tanto... Yoh y Ren...  
  
-Bien, haremos ésto: voltea de un lado a otro y simula que estamos buscando a John. La verdad me importa poco si lo encontramos-Dijo Ren, mirando desinteresadamente a la gente a su alrededor, que reía cómo loca, participaba en concursos de bebida, compraban artesanías y bailaban sun parar.  
-No, a mí si me preocupa... nos lo encargaron Ren, tenemos que cumplir cómo padres ¬.¬  
-¿Cuales padres? ¿nosotros lo engendramos? ¡No! ¿nosotros lo conocimos cuando nació? ¡No! nosotros no y repito, NO somos sus padres!!  
-Si, si, cómo quieras... de todos modos será difícil encontrarlo, es un lugar muy grande y está hasta el tope de gente, así que tranquilo-repuso Yoh, aunque en realidad seguía buscando al niño con la mirada.  
-Tienes razón... para nuestra suerte, será casi imposible poder encontrar a ese infante del demo...  
-¡Mira mira mira mira mira mira! (Ren: Haré cómo que no escuché eso ñ.n)  
-¿Escuchaste eso, Ren?-inquirió Yoh de pronto, volteando hacia su amigo.  
-Ehhh nop!! yo no escuché nada ñ.ñ-contestó Ren, tratando de adoptar la voz más inocente posible.  
-Mira mira mira mira mira!! el globo se movió! se movió!! yo lo ví!! =0=  
-¿Seguro que no escuchaste algo que se parecía a John?- volvió a preguntar Yoh.  
-Ohhhhh que no!! ô.o  
-Mira mira mira mira mira!!!  
-Pero Ren...  
-Ahhh mira, vamos a ver esas vaquitas de azucar ¿quieres? ¬¬U-le unterrumpió Ren, jalándolo del brazo nuevamente y llevándolo a un puesto de confitería.  
-¿Vacas de azúcar?-contestó Yoh, mirando histérico a su alrededor- ¿Dónde? ¡Muuuuu! -O-  
  
Y mientras Ren llevaba a Yoh al puesto de "Las vaquitas de Azúcar de tío Billy y tío Crack" y Horo junto a Lyserg buscaban al pequeño.... ¿quieren saber dónde estaba nuestro querido amiguito John? n.n (Ren: no en realidad...) (Narradora: Oh, shut up ¬¬U...)  
  
-Mira mira mira mira!! deja te sigo contando!! yo tengo tres papis!! uno tiene el cabello muy gracioso y se puede ver la TV con él ô.o, otro tiene unos ojitus muy bonitus y pareshe a veces niña, le gushta hablar solo y se le ponen los ojos raros en ocaciones... también tengo a mi otro papi, que me ayuda cuando no sé que hacer y juega conmigo al avioncito... y está mami horo!! ella me cocina todo el tiempo Caviar vencido en caldo n.n y sabe muy sabrosho y es muy buena conmigo y jugamos todo el tiempo, y me deja probar sus galletas que saben a tierra (Horo: Es una receta secreta de los ainu nOn) y cada rato discute con papi Ren entonces yo me enojo por que no me gushta verlos así pero luego se contentan aunque mi papi ren no lo queira admitir y termina ayudandole en la coshina a mi mami aunque al final termina estrellandole el asartén en la cara y mami horo se pone hielo para que no se le hinche mas y papi ren le dice groserías y mami horo me tapa los oidos para que no oiga y luego papi lyserg se pone a prender un foco, cómo si  
fuera a enscender con un cerillo, que tontito ¿verdad? y papi yoh no hace mucho pero igual me divierto con el porque siempre me hace reír...  
  
¿Que con quien está hablando?.... pues...  
  
-Pobre niño, tal parece que vive en una orgía con tres hombres y una mujer... ¿dónde quedó la monogamia eh?-dijo la mujer con la que estaba platicando- ¿quieres mas cerveza de mantequilla?

-Shi por favor n.n-  
  
Entonces, un pelirrojo, un chico con lentes y una chica con cabello enmarañado se le quedan viendo a John.  
  
-¿Y ustedes que tanto me miran? ¿tan guapo estoy? =D (Horo: Ohhh aprendió del mejor ;D)  
-No, no te estamos mirando nada... pequeño niño extraño-contestó el pelirrojo pecoso, un poco nervioso.  
-Pero ¿que haces solo por estos rumbos? o.o-comentó la chica del cabello enmarañado- ¿donde están tus padres? ¿vienes acompañado? ¿cuantos años tienes? Ahhh ¿eso que comes es tierra? =0=  
-Déjalo ¿quieres?-terció el chico de gafas- no te preocupes niño, yo sé lo que es que la gente se te quede viendo todo el tiempo.  
-¿A si?-preguntó John- ¿y eso porqué?  
-Ejem!... por que yo tengo una cicatriz en la frente, mira ó.o-añadió el chico, y se levantó el cabello de la frente para que viera una extraña marca.

-Ah eso no es naha... yo tengo otra cicatriz y mejor ó.o, mira- se levantó su dorado cabello y mostró su marca.  
-Aha... pero... pero...  
-No te desiluciones, mi cicatriz es mejor ¿y que? no por eso dejas de ser especial ¿o si? n.n  
-Pero.. pero... yo, yo soy... es decir... mi cicatriz es un trueno y...  
-Ahhh gran cosa-lo interrumió John, haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran- la mía tiene forma de estrellita. O sea, si te das cuenta, a tí te pueden confundir con el tal "flash" por ese relámpago en la frente... pero yo no, mi marca es original, es una estrellita ".O.  
-Grrr-murmuró el pelirrojo-mira pequeño demonio, si él es flash tu eres un osito cariñosito de...  
-Shhh!-lo interrumpió la chica de abultado cabello- es muy pequeño, déjalo ¬¬  
-Pero se cree la gran cosa.. ni su propia saga de libros tiene, no tiene nada de que...  
-Shhh que te calles!-le volvió a decir la chica- síguele el juego ¿entendido?  
  
El pelirrojo volteó hacia John, que seguía hable y hable y hable y hable con el chico (Ren: mta, parece disco rayado el crío... no deja a uno... ah!!!! =0=) (Horo: no hables así de nuestro hijito!) (Ren: y dale! ó.o)  
  
-Hum... no me queda de otra ¿o si?-dijo finalmente el pelirrojo pecoso, mirando al chiquillo con rencor.  
  
Bueno, volvamos con Ren e Yoh...  
  
-Yoh, no te compraré esa vaquita de azúcar y punto!!... además eres diabético ¬¬  
-Yo la quiero!! Vamos Ren!!!  
-No... además el estupido de Horo horo se quedó con mi dinero... me pregunto que estará haciendo con él  
  
En esos momentos... Horo y Lyserg están dentro de una pequeña carpa. Horo estaba sentado frente a una gitana, con una bola de cristal, mientras Lyserg aguradaba a su lado con sus ojos raros como siempre.  
  
-Tome todo este dinero y dígame por favor dónde está el pequeño John!!-Exclamó Horo, mientras la mujer analizaba en su bola de cristal al tiempo que el chico ponía mucho dinero en la mesa.  
  
-Mmmm... veo.. veo un puesto de bebidas... veo al pequeño chiquillo dentrrro de una terrrible trrragedia. Al parrecerr está condenado a muerrte. A su lado están dos intrrusos que no perrrtenecen a este mundo, y uno de ellos es su igual y prrovocarrá su muerrrte.  
-No!!!! Mi john!! mi pobrecito y pequeñito John!!-lloró horo horo, sobre la mesa a lágrima suelta.  
-Señorrito, eh... está mojando mi mantel de piel de zorro en peligrro de extinción-dijo entonces la señora.  
-Oh!! éste lugar huele genial!!-exclamó entonces Lyserg, viendo de forma drogada a su alrededor- ¿acaso es el paraíso, o vienen por mí los ángeles? -O-  
-No... en realidad es el incienso, joven-contestó la mujer, viendolo de forma extraña.  
-Volvamos al punto, señora!!!-gritó entonces horo horo- ¿Dice que mi john corre un grave peligro?  
-Así es señorrito...  
-Oh! me pregunto que le estará pasando! (Ren: Yo espero que le pase de todo a ese bulto de mala muerte)  
-Tendrrrán que aprresurarrrse si quierren salvarrrrlo...  
-¿Oíste eso lyserg?-Inquirió Horo horo, muy asustado y volteando hacia su amigo.  
-Eh?... qué?.... ¿que el niño siempre si es de nosotros?- contestó Lyserg, aun en su mundo púrpura.  
  
(Ren: si bien dicen que los hacen y sólos se juntan ¬.¬U)  
  
QUÉ PASARÁ CON JOHN??   
ACASO SUCEDERÁ ALGO MALO?? (Ren: Espero que sí .O.) (Horo: No!! Pepe el toro es inocente!! ;O;)  
  
CONTINUARÁ...


	9. ELQUENODEBESERNOMBRADO llega

Bueno ¿y qué va a pasar con John? Pues... eh... veamos ñ.n  
  
-¡Vamos, Lyerg! ¡John corre peligro!-Gritó Horo-Horo, jalando a su fumado amigo de la mano y sacándolo de la carpa de la adivina.  
  
-Esperre, jóven!!  
  
-¡No hay tiempo! =0=-Contestó Horo, ya a muchos metros de distancia- gracias por su predicción!!  
  
-¿Pues que más iba a hacer? ¬.¬-le comentó lyserg, un poco extraño- si le diste el dinero suficiente para comprarse una casa nueva, un auto último modelo y a demás una goma de mascar.  
  
-Si bueno... ¡Sigamos corriendo! ¡Nuestro hijo corre peligro! =0=  
  
-Ni creas que diré es mío... primero la prueba de sangre ¬¬U  
  
-Argg!!!  
  
-¡Perrrro Jóven... joven!-seguía gritando la gitana desde su carpa- arrrrg!! su amigo verrrrde se llevó mi incienzo ¬o¬!! (Narradora: ¿ahora comprenden?... es un círculo vicioso ñ.n)  
  
Mientras tanto... regresemos con John XD  
  
-¡Suéltalo Harry!  
  
-¡Sí!... ¡Déjamelo a mí!  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-¿Qué? ô.o  
  
Harry (el chico con gafas, pues) trataba de golpear a John y lo tenía en el suelo, mientras sus dos amigos veían la escena con horror (Ron: Dale en toda la maldita cara de niño bonito que tiene!!!)... Algunos con un horror más sistemático....  
  
-¡Harry, por favor para!-Gritó la chica de cabello enmarañado, tapándose los ojos con una mano (Si, je, es que la otra la tenía ocupada deteniendo a Ron para que no se le fuera encima a John ñ.n)  
  
-¡¡Escucha niño, el único chico extraño con un estigma soy yo!! ¿me oíste?-Exclamó enfurecido el chico de gafas (lo llamaremos Harry de ahora en adelante... repitan después de mí: JARRY... digo!... HARRY)  
  
-Ahhh ¡Quítate de encima, "Flash"!-le contestó John, tratando de darle un golpe a Harry que seguro conseguiría dejarlo sin heredero (Jeje...)  
  
-¡¡Arg!! ¡No me llames "Flash"!-Gritó encolerizado el chico, mirando con furia a John.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Es un niñito pequeño! No puedes golpearlo...  
  
-¿Ah no?  
  
-¡Bueno si puedes, pero no debes! =0=  
  
-¡Dale con el barril de cerveza, Harry!-lo alientó Ron, echándole porras mientras la mano de su amiga (llamémosla "Hermione") sujetaba su túnica para que no se les uniera.  
  
-¡Cállate, Ron! ¿no puedes ayudarme a que pare?-le reclamó Hermione.  
  
-Estee... no creo poder...  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-... Además ya le traigo ganas al niñito...  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-¿Qué? O-O  
  
Err... mejor volvamos con horo y lyserg ..  
  
-¡Oh, mi pobre niño! ¿Qué le estará pasando?... ¿Lyserg?... ¿¡Lyseerg!?-Exclamó el ainu, volteando hacia el inglés, que estaba aspirando con mucha fuerza el incienso que se había traído de con la gitana.  
  
-Oh!!! =0= ¡Esto es vida!.... yo... yo.... ¡Oh! ¡Sie! ¡Sie!   
  
-¿Podrías callarte? Eres un mal ejemplo para john....  
  
-Pero el no está aquí...  
  
-Hum... además ya comenzé a odiar tus monólogos ¬¬U  
  
¿Llegarán Lyserg y Horo a tiempo?........ sigan leyendo XDU  
  
-¡Harry, por favor!  
  
-Calla Hermione... tengo que... golpearlo...-repuso entrecortadamente Harry, respirando con dificultad.  
  
-Pero si llevas diciendo eso desde hace 10 minutos y es hora de que no me haces nada ¬¬-contestó John.  
  
-¡Mira pequeño principito sacado de disney bros!! ú.u... ¡Te voy a...!  
  
En ése momento, el cielo se nubló de pronto, una gran cantidad de nubes grises apareció en el cielo, comenzaron a oírse truenos y relámpagos. La gente corría de un lugar para otro cuando comenzó a nublarse más el cielo y los niños eufóricos gritaban ante tanto escándalo (Ren: Ah!! cállense hijos de su...!!! ú.u)  
  
-Ren, algo está pasando... mira-comentó Yoh, jalándole de la manga a su amigo para que lo escuchara.  
  
-Si, si Yoh... se llama "llover" te lo enseñarán pronto en la escuela, no te preocupes ¬¬U  
  
-Si que bueno... pero no es eso... ¿irá a pasar algo malo?  
  
-Lo dejaré a tu imaginación... ¿tu que crees? u.¬  
  
-Creo que necesito subir unos kilitos por que si no...  
  
-¡No, tonto!-lo interrumpió Ren- Hablo de ésto... ¿qué crees?  
  
-No sé ¿qué? =D (Ren: ¿por qué eres tan cruel, eh? ¬o¬U)  
  
-Mira, olvídalo ¿quieres?... es demasiada información para tu limitada mente... mejor busquemos a los otros.  
  
-Ok!... ¿entonces no se va a caer el cielo? o.O  
  
-No Yoh... no se va... a... caer el... cielo-contestó Ren, reuniendo fuerzas para no golpearlo   
  
(Ren: Creeme que me cuesta mucho trabajo ñ.ñ)  
  
-Que bueno por que si se cae nos aplasta... y pfftt!!! ó.o  
  
- (...) extraño a los otros (Ren: nótese mi poco ánimo al decirlo ¬¬)  
  
Y así, siguiendo con John, Ron, Hermione y Harry... En aquellos momentos habían conseguido separar a Harry de John y viceversa, mientras la gente trataba de mantener la calma

(aldeano 1: Ahhh no!!corran!! corran!! es el holocausto!! es el apocalipsis!! ¡Weeeee! -se tira a una fuente-) claro, habían las excepciones ¬¬U, pero nuestro show no es con la gente atemorizada (aldeano 7: Si he de morir!! morir cómo un HOMBRE!! -Saca un cereal del Sr. América y comienza a comer- ohhh!! -se dispara- xox) eh... si, cómo dije, nuestro show es más bien con nuestro tierno John n.n (John: Ven acá estúpido cuatro ojos cara rajada!!!! Ô.o) Ay, que pronto crecen ¿eh? n.n; .... eh bien, sigamos. La gente huía despavorida, mientras las nubes se hacían cada vez más grises y los relámpagos se hacían más presentes. Pero eso no parecía importarle a Horo-horo, que seguía buscando a John incansablemente (Horo: -Desde la punta  
de una montaña en medio de la selva- ¡John! =0=) (Lyserg: Mufasa!!! estás vivo!!! ô.o) (N/A: ¬¬U) al mismo tiempo, Yoh seguía buscando a John entre la multitud... mientras Ren APARENTABA hacer lo mismo (Ren: ¿y que quieres que haga? ¬¬) (N/A: Que busques! ó.o) (Ren: ... paso ...)  
  
Y así, Hermione detenía a Ron que todavía quería golpear a John, mientras el niñito y Harry seguían peleando en el suelo uno sobre el otro (N/A: ¿Tengo que especificar quien está ganando?... pues, eh... John está arriba, y ya le hizo tres cortadas a Harry en la cara, sin contar la cicatriz de ya-saben-quien)  
  
Fue entonces cuando comenzó a oírse una malévola risa en el aire, lo que hizo Hermione se pusiera alerta y tratara de descifrar qué era.   
  
-¡Ron! ¡Ron! (Yoh: ...la botella del ron!! nOn-) ¿Oíste ésa risa?-preguntó ella, soltando de pronto al chico.  
  
-Creí oirla-contestó él, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de irse sobre John por que... eh...

(John: -sobre harry y con una piedra- Mira!! para que te vuelvas a sentir orgulloso por tu cortadaaa!! te la voy a abriiir!! XD)  
  
-¿Me escuchaste?-repuso Hermione, volteando hacia el pelirrojo.  
  
-Eh sí... mm mejor no ayudo a Harry . (Harry: Ahh!! Ocsilio!! ;O;)  
  
-No, no... ahora la cosa se ve grave-dijo entonces la chica- será mejor que si intervengas.  
  
-Pero... (John: Te voy a quitar las gafas y no vas a ver nadaaaaa!!! ó.ó jajaja!) (N/A: uuuy que miedo ¬¬U)  
  
-Ash!! ¡Quién te entiende!-Exclamó Hermione, ya hartada mientras veía cómo Harry trataba de quitarse al niño que se había puesto violento (Horo: Es la última vez que dejo vea Kill Bill con Yoh ¬¬U).   
  
-En lo que estábamos Hermione-puntualizó Ron- Yo también oí esa risa... ¿será que...?  
  
Entonces la risa se volvió a escuchar, mucho más potente y con más maldad que antes. Entre más se oía, los relámpagos iban creciendo y las nubes se juntaban y el cielo se nublaba más. La gente corría, uía, saltaba una arriba de otra, quitaba a los otros de su camino, pero Harry seguía peleando con John y eh...  
  
-¡Ahh ya me harté!-gritó Hermione, se acercó a los chicos, quitó a John de Harry (Ron: Iagh! ¿eso que tiene en la boca es espuma? ¬o¬!!) y así el chico pudo levantarse.  
  
-¡Me las pagarás!  
  
-¡Alto!-lo detuvo Ron- Debemos irnos Harry (Además el chiquillo te estaba acabando, amigo mío...) ¿Acaso no escuchaste una risa?  
  
-No  
  
-Pues Ron y yo sí-terció Hermione, aun deteniendo a John- y se nos hizo muy familiar... creemos que...  
  
Y la risa se volvió a escuchar, mucho más potente que antes. Al oírla, Harry reaccionó por completo y miró a sus amigos con preocupación.  
  
-Tienen razón-Dijo él-Debemos irnos-luego volteó hacia John- A la próxima te presento a mi amiguito bucbeack ¬¬  
  
-¡Dile a tu mafia que no les tengo miedo! ó.ô-Gritó John (Ren: mira nada más, tan chiquito y ya sabe todo...) (Horo: Argg!! tampoco permitiré que vea "El padrino" con Lyserg ¬o¬!!)  
  
-Vámonos, vámonos-añadió Ron, para que sus amigos se apresuraran-Si no nos apuramos, el cuerpo de donde proviene esa risa se aparecerá y....  
  
¡Ja! ¡Demasiado tarde! Ô.O por que pronto apareció cerca de ahí un cuerpo que provocaba gritos por dónde iba pasando. Al verlo, la gente se escondía en dónde encontraba refugio, los perros ladraban, los gatos sacaban sus garras, mientras sus pasos pesados dejaban una gran huella en el fango. Su cara reflejaba maldad, sus ojos demacrados que veían a la gente recorrían la vista de un lugar a otro y en su rostro se dibujó pronto una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver todo lo que tenía preparado, mostrando sus dientes y caminando de forma espectral por el lugar. Los bebés lloraban al verlo, los niños le arrojaban sus dulces e iban y se refugiaban en los brazos de sus padres. Era oficial... el que no podía nombrarse...aquél que provocaba tanto dolor y sufrimiento... había llegado.  
  
-¡Muy tarde!-Gritó Ron, al verlo- ¡Ha-harry! ¡Ya está aquí!-añadió, con una voz entrecortada que denotaba nervios y temor.  
  
-Lo sé...-repuso su amigo, mirando al intruso que se acercaba a ellos paso a paso.  
  
-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡todavía hay oportunidad!-Gritó Hermione, jalando de las manos a sus amigos.  
  
-Ahhh!! ¿que no entienden? Del unico que deben correr es de mí!! ô.O-Exclamó John

(Ren: Si, claro XDD)  
  
Pero antes de que pudieran uír, EL había llegado.. miró a John, a Harry, Ron y a Hermione (la señora de las cervezas de mantequilla- Norberta, hermana de Rosmerta, hija de Mosberta y nieta de Ornerta XD -ya se había ido) después volvió a ver a John y sus pequeños y negros ojos se clavaron en el.   
  
-Yo... yo... ¡Yo quiero a mi mami horo! ;O;-Exclamó el niñito, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar.  
  
EL agarró a John y lo sostuvo con sus brazos, viéndolo suspicazmente.  
  
-¡Bájame! ¡Bájameeee! ;O;-Gritaba él, ante el horrible rostro de ESE-QUE-YA-SABEN  
  
Los gritos de John vieron aumentando y comenzó a gritar y llorar cómo nunca antes (Hermione: Está peor que una banshee!! =0=) y cómo ya no habían muchos gritos y sonidos, tanto Yoh, cómo Ren, horo y Lyserg pudieron oírlo y se dirigieron al lugar de dónde provenían aquellos llantos (Ren: No!! no quiero ir! ó.ó!) (Horo: Voy en caminoooo!!) (Lyserg: Recuerda, tú eres el Rey, simba!!) (Yoh: Ayá vamoooos!!! -O-)

Y cuando por fín llegaron al lugar dónde estaba John, vieron al que lo tenía agarrado. Era grande, de ojos pequeños y negros, gran sonrisa en su rostro, piel morada con puntos verdes, rechoncho, con cola y con dos dedos en cada mano (o pata... lo que sea) (Ren: No... puede... ser...) (...................................) (Todos: Ah!! es Barney!! ô.ó)  
  
-¡Hola amiguito! nOn-Gritó el estúpido dinosaurio morado, que aún tenía al crío en sus manos (o patas... lo que sea...)- ¿Quieres aprender a contar conmigo? -nOn-  
  
-¡Si! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero aprender, si si si!-Gritó Lyserg, comenzando a aplaudir y acercándose a Barney con paso de caperucita roja (ya saben, de un lado para otro XD)  
  
-¿Alguien más? =D-Preguntó el enorme (y estúpido) dinosaurio morado (Ren: ....) (Ron: ...) (Harry: ....) (Hermione: ....) (John: ....) (Yoh: Bueeeeeno! ya que insiste! n.n-)  
  
-Arggg!!-gruñó Harry, comenzando a tantear su varita dentro de la túnica- si no tengo otra opción... tendré que hacerlo ya o provocará un gran mal en el... mundo... (N/A: si, es que es temible! ô.o)  
  
-¡Tú eres especial! ¡Yo soy especial! ¡Todos somos especiales y por eso no nos vamos a morir nuncaaa! =D-Exclamó el dinosaurio, con alegría- ¡Ahora todos repitan! =D (Ren: Por favor... ¿qué clase de estúpido se va a poner a repetir lo que éste cretino morado...?) (Lyserg: ¡Tú eres especial! ¡Yo soy especial! ¡Todos somos especiales y por eso no nos vamos a morir nuncaaa! nOn-) (Yoh: ¡Tú eres especial! ¡Yo soy especial! ¡Todos somos especiales y por eso no nos vamos a morir nuncaaa! X3) (Horo: ésto se contagia ¬¬U)  
  
-Ya me... está... cansando... yo... tengo que.... Aaaaarg!-Gritó Harry, sacó su varita de pronto y apuntó a Barney con ella- CruciatusX5, Avada kedavraX5, ImperioX5, expelliarmus!!, Expecto patronum!, Finiti incantatem!, impedimentaaa!! =0=  
  
Muchos rayos de luz salieron de la varita de el chico y se dirigieron velozmente contra el dinoaurio, que no alcanzó a protejere y..... (-Insertar canción de funeral-)   
  
-Ay ¿qué pasó? ¿quieres jugar a las luces de bengala, amiguito?-inquirió dulcemente el animal, volteando hacia Harry que estaba anonado por que ninguno de sus hechizos dio resultado.  
  
-Pero... pero pero... no... no puede... a-ay..  
  
-¿Qué pasa?... ¡Wee! Todos vamos a abrazarnos!!! nOn-Gritó empalagosamente Barney.  
  
(Ren: Creo que voy a vomitar.... xOx) (Ron: Yo... yo también -.-U) (............)  
  
-Ahhhh!!! ya me cansé de ésto!!-gritó furioso Ren (si, hasta ahí llegó su paciencia....)  
  
Entonces Ren tomó a Yoh, a Lyserg, mientras Horo quitaba a John de las manos (o patas... lo que sea) de Barney y huyeron rápidamente del lugar, de vuelta hacia el bosque (John: xOx) (Horo: ¿Te encuentras bien, John?) (Lyserg: Oye! ó.o yo quería un abrazo!!) (Yoh: =0= ¿qué pasó?) Si jeje... dejé a Ron, a Harry y a Hermione sólos con Barney ñ.n

(Hermione: Ahhh! aléjate!! -O-!!) (Ron: Acércate y te golpeo! ¬o¬)

(Harry: pero... pero... cómo?... cómo?... si los hechizos... y ba-barney... y.... y ..U)  
  
CONTINUARÁ...

-----------------------------------------

Sobre los reviews.... jaja, Fukaru, ese capítulo que puse con unos cinco emoticons nadamás era para probar por que algunos símbolos no me los quiere subir el fanfiction ¬¬U jaja, y eh, no sé a que se refería quien me dijo que necesito tratamiento anti-drogas... yo no ocupo 0=D--- XD (Ren: Sí, como no... ni ella se la cree ¬¬U) -De pronto, aparece una sasigüella volando y se lleva a Ren y lo deposita en un nido de águila) (Ren: pero qué? ó.ô) (N/A: jeje...)


	10. Un cambio radical

Bueh.. sie, sie... éso dio miedo ¿verdad? ó.o ¿o qué harían ustedes si les llega Barney de repente en plan de  
  
abrazarlos y hacer canten estúpidas canciones con el? ¬¬... en fín. Seguiré con el fic, y nótese, que para  
  
una mejor idea de lo que pasará con John después de éste fic, deberían ir a mi otro fic "Escuela de  
  
Shamanes" y ahí entenderán cómo acabó el chico después de convivir con Lyserg, Ren, Yoh y Horo ñ.n...  
  
So... adelante u.u  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando Yoh, Ren, Lyserg y Horo pudieron por fín escapar de aquel peligro, volvieron a internarse en el  
  
bosque (Ren: Seamos sinceros, te gusta ponernos en el bosque ¿verdad? ¬¬) (Lyserg: Concuerdo con Ren)  
  
(Yoh: Sinceramente... creo que tienen razón n.nU) (Horo: .... ¿estás bien John?...) (John: ... -No contesta-)  
  
(N/A: Está bien, está bien!! ¬¬U... ¿les parece si tomo algunas de sus ideas en cuenta para continuar el  
  
fic y que así estén contentos?) (Ren: No me parece mala idea...) (Lyserg: Por favor...) (Yoh: De acuerdo n.n)  
  
(Horo: John, contesta =0=) (John: -Si no contesto tal vez me deje en paz- xx)  
  
Hum... de acuerdo ¬¬ /Aparece un sofá de tres lugares y otro de dos lugares/. Denme sus propuestas...  
  
(Yoh: Quiero un báculo que crezca y algo cómo una nube para volar por el cielo ó.ô)  
  
(Horo: Yo quiero un robot muy grande al cual pueda manipular desde su estructura interna!! =0=)  
  
(Lyserg: Me gustaría una tiara lunar y un hermoso centro con listones y un cristal que brille cada  
  
que lance un ataque y con brillitos que resplandescan cuando diga cada uno de mis ataques ñ.n)  
  
(Todos: ...... ¬¬U)  
  
(Ren: ... Yo quiero otros compañeros... si no es mucha molestia ToT)  
  
(N/A: ... bueno, ahora que dieron a conocer sus deseos, les diré: Yoh, no puedo darte una nube voladora,  
  
pero creo que un algodón de azúcar bastará para ponerte contento ¿cierto? o.o) (Yoh: ¿Algodón de   
  
azucar? ¡Waaa! =0=) (N/A: Horo, mi presupuesto no alcanza para darte un robot gigante, pero puedes  
  
hacerles de comer por tres días a tus amigos ñ.n) (horo: Vaya... gracias -n.n) (Ren: No es posible... ¬¬)  
  
(N/A: Lyserg... me niego a darte una tiara y un centro lunar, si de por sí luces bastante andrógino, punto  
  
y aparte ¬¬U) (Lyserg: Sabía que era mucho pedir ToT) (N/A: Y por último.. Ren... con gusto te sacaría  
  
del fic pero irónicamente resultaste ser el alma de éste ñ.ñ) (Ren: pues claro que sí, soy un Tao ¬o¬!!)  
  
Y así, tras una plática democrática (Ren: ¿cuál "democrática"? dimos nuestras peticiones y tu hiciste  
  
cómo que te hablaba la virgen? ¬¬) De pronto... oh!! aparece el hado padrino "Sam Gay Sam" y v  
  
a Ren de forma curiosa (Sam Gay Sam: Ahh ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a código fama? -n.n-) (Ren: lárgate u.¬)  
  
Y de pronto... puz! desaparece Sam Gay Sam(Lyserg: Ok, éso fue traumatizante ó.oU) (N.A: =P)  
  
Después de éso, pasaron diez días, en los que nuestros amigos caminaban y caminaban y caminaban y   
  
caminaban y caminaban y caminaban y caminaban y caminaban 1 día despuésy caminaban y caminaban y  
  
caminaban y caminaban y ca... (Horo: ¡Ahh qué con un...! Ô.o) (Ren: el simio tiene razón... ya cállate ¬¬)  
  
(N.A: muestra una foto de Sam Gay Sam) (Ren: Digo!... Horo, no te quejes y sigue caminando ¬¬U)  
  
(N.A: Mejor XD) total... pasaron 10 días (Ren: Créanme, no quieren saber lo que pasó en 10 días ñ.n)  
  
(Horo: Ren estuvo jugando cinco horas matatenas con John!! nOn) (Ren: él me obligó ¬¬) (John: No... es...  
  
cierto...)   
  
Ahhh si, nuestro john a cambiado un poquito desde el incidente con Barney ñ.n (Yoh: Sólo un   
  
poquito? ¬¬U) (N.A: sie, sólo un poquito ¬¬) pues cómo iba diciendo (Lyserg: la culpa la tiene Ren!! Él   
  
corrompió a John enseñándolo a pelear!! =0=) (Ren: Ja! ¿yo lo corrompí?... ¿quién fue el que lo dejó inerte  
  
por dos horas después de mostrarle toda clase de drogas, eh? ¬o¬) (Yoh: yo sé, yo sé!! fue Lyserg! fue lyserg!)  
  
(Ren: Muy bien Yoh... galletita, galletita =n.n=) (Yoh: Sie sie!!) (Ren: No, te dije "galletita" ¬¬) (Horo: waaa!  
  
no lo escuches John!! =0=) (John: No te preocupes... dejé de hacerlo hace 10 días ¬¬U) Argg!! déjenme  
  
contar lo que le pasó a John!! Ô.O... Grick grickArg... pues total, gracias al trauma causado por Barney  
  
el dinosaurio (Ren: Cuánto a que es gay) ejem! pues, John cambió radicalmente su personalidad y su imágen.  
  
Ahora es un pues... hum.... eh (Ren: Un darketo de mala muerte paranoico que ve el apocalipsis en cada uno  
  
de nosotros y que planea destruirnos a todos uno de estos días mientras él sólo sigue haciendole culto a   
  
los demonios) Si, eh... por decirlo de forma dulce ñ.n (John: Todos púdranse de una buena vez!! ¬¬) (Horo:Arg!  
  
todo es culpa de Ren y de Lyserg, que le dieron un mal ejemplo a mi John!! ;O;) (John: Yo no soy tuyo ¬¬)  
  
(Horo: ¿Ven? ya hasta alucina x.x) (John: para mí que el que alucina es otro...) ........  
  
Si bueno, éso fue lo que le pasó a John (Yoh: Pobrecito, quedó marcado de por vida U.U). Ah, y para los  
  
que creen que Lyserg sigue turulato XD les aviso que ya está mejorcito (Yoh: Tuvimos que quitarle sus   
  
plantitas) (Lyserg: A petición propia xOx) (Ren: Pero si te tuvimos que exorcisar para que dejaras a las  
  
mondrigas plantas en paz ¬¬U) (Lyserg: Ahh! da lo mismo, el caso es que ya estoy normalito) (Horo: No es  
  
por sonar malo pero tu nunca serás normalito ñ.n) (Lyserg: ¿qué quieres decir? o.o) (Yoh: Es que tienes un  
  
aire inglés muy peculiar n.n) (Horo: Eh sie... exacto ¬¬U) (Ren: El sordo no oye pero bien que compone...)  
  
Y por la noche, decidieron acampar... ya habían hecho una fogata y una casa de acampar (Ren: Ni pregunten  
  
de dónde las sacamos ¬¬) (Yoh: Venía en la maleta de Félix el gato!!! nOn) (N.A: Eh... ¿quién encontró a   
  
Félix el gato? o.ó) (Lyserg: Yo UoU) Bueno, pues se sentaron alrededor de la fogata mientras comían la  
  
cena que tan amorosamente les había preparado Horo-Horo (Horo: Waa!! por fin probarán mi caviar pasado  
  
en caldo!! ;O;) (Ren: ...Te odio... ¬.¬) (Yoh: Yo como lo que sea, mientras no tenga que cocinarlo yo n.nU)  
  
(Horo: Yoh, ayúdame con la cebolla) (Yoh: Si, voy!! ó.o)  
  
-Bien... Ahora cantemos una canción!!-Propuso de pronto, horo-horo, después de cenar   
  
(Ren: Te odio más que nunca, escritora de fics de mala muerte! ô.o... no sabes lo horrible que sabía... iagh!   
  
ajo!) (Horo: Que no es ajo!! es caviar pasado en caldo!! ¬¬) (Lyserg: Lo que pasa es que a Ren le chifla el   
  
caldo de ajo) (Ren: Mejor cállate, estúpido inglés travesti!! ¬¬) (Lyserg: Waaa!!! =0= ¿cómo me dijiste? x.x)   
  
(Ren: Travesti ¬¬) (Yoh: ¿cómo lo llamó? o.o) (Horo: Travesti) (John: que no se había unido a sus temporales  
  
"padre adoptivos"¿Se callan o los callo con mis cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, eh? Ô.O) (Yoh: ¿cuales  
  
son esos?) (Lyserg: Ahh unos matones terribles que habían en mi respetable aunque inseguro vecindario û.u)  
  
(Ren: ¿No eran tus padres, de casualidad? ¬¬) (Lyserg: Nop!! ¬o¬!!) (Horo: Oh, mi pobre y casto john..)  
  
(Lyserg: ni tan casto xOx) (Todos: QUE??? ¬o¬!!!??) (Lyserg: pues es que no han visto todos los ritos que   
  
hace?... que casto respetable traiciona así su religión? x.x) (N.A: Un momento, un momento... Lyserg, para  
  
tí ¿qué es casto? ¬¬U) (Lyserg: Pues alguien que va a un lugar blanco muy wonito todos los domingos, ¿no? nOn)  
  
(Yoh: Nu o.o) (Horo: Nop ¬¬U) (Ren: Ah, pero que imbécil ¬o¬!!) (Lyserg: ¿Entonces qué es? o.o) (........)  
  
(Yoh: Yo no sé...) (Horo: No me veas a mí...) (Ren: Yo no le explico a malditos ignorantes con cara de niña  
  
cómo tu ô.o) (Lyserg: ... sniff.... John ¿qué es casto? ;O;) (John: Algo que tu serás por toda la vida si  
  
sigues así....) (Ren: Linda explicación... me agrada el chico smile) (John: Ahhh púdrete! ¬¬) (Ren: Púdrete  
  
tú!) (John: Pues vete mucho a la "#$%&!!!! ¬o¬ y #$%!!) (Yoh: ... ó.o) (Horo: John!!!! ;O;) (Lyserg: o.o¿?)  
  
(Ren: Hum... con todo y eso me agrada u.¬)  
  
-Bien, entonces cantemos!! =0=-Repuso Yoh-¿Alguien se sabe alguna canción?  
  
-Yo no...-contestó Lyserg, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Yo canto después del primero nOn-terció Horo-horo  
  
-Ni piensen que voy a cantar... canto hermoso, sie, mi voz es melodiosa, si, el público me adora, si, el eco  
  
es maravilloso, si, todos me alabarían, si... pero nadie merece oírme-agregó Ren.  
  
-Para mí que tienes pánico escénico XD-le contradijo horo.  
  
-¡No es cierto! Oo-le espetó Ren-Te digo que es que no merecen oirme!! =0=  
  
-Si, ajá...  
  
-¿Entonces quien va a cantar?-los interrumpió Lyserg.  
  
-¡Que cante John! ¡Que cante John! nOn-Exclamó alegremente Horo-Horo  
  
-No quiero ¬¬....-respondió John, desde su rincón en penumbras (Ren: pues ni modo que no, era de noche ¬¬)  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
-No...  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
-No...  
  
-¡Por favor-por favor-por favor-por favoooooououour! nOn  
  
- .... No  
  
-¡Cantaaaa! =0=  
  
-Arg.... ¡No lo haré y no van a obligarme! ô.o  
  
10 minutos después  
  
-¡Nos vamos a mori-ir! ¡El fin del mundo ya está aquí!... ¡Nos vamos a acaba-ar! ¡Y todo muy mal quedará!  
  
Sie... el que cantaba era John, en medio de la fogata (Horo: Al final accedió!! -nOn) (Lyserg: Pues cómo  
  
no hacerlo cuando Ren te amenaza con un cuchillo por un lado mientras Yoh te amarra las manos? ¬¬U)  
  
(Horo: Da igual, el caso es que se integró al grupo!! nOn) (John: No sabes cuánto te odio en éste momento...  
  
sie... si, a tí... a tí el lector, y a tí la que escribió ésto... y a ti, horo, y a ti yoh, y a ti Lyserg y..... sobre  
  
todo, a tí Ren ¬o¬!!) (Ren: Gracias por el cumplido ¬¬)  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	11. Lo que pasa en una noche

Antes de seguir el fic o.o quisiera anunciar que cambio el formato de la redacción de éste. Antes usaba guiones pero ahora para una lectura menos aburrida y más rápida, lo haré con formato de guiones, así:  
  
fulanito: blah blah blah

sutanito: blah blah blahaaa

menganito: blah blah blah

perenganito: bu bu...  
  
Bien o.o creo que ya expliqué esto XDU ahora le seguiré al fic, no sin antes decir que me siento feliz XD porque jamás he hecho un fic que durara tanto ;O; estoy muy contenta... quiero llorar!! (bueno, no XD) en fin... que sigan los desvaríos!! n.n

Por la mañana, nuestros adorables shamanes aun dormían a pesar de ser ya tarde... oh si, cuanto se divirtieron la noche anterior cantando, jugando, asando bombones, y eh... insultándose-matándose los unos a los otros o.oU  
  
-Flashback-  
  
John: Ya no pienso seguir cantando, maldita sea!!! -O-

Horo: Ahhh qué rápido crecen u.u

Lyserg: ¡Ya sé! ¡Juguemos a verdad o castigo! nOn

Yoh: ¡¡Sie, sie!  
Ren: ¬.¬U

Horo: Sie y que John también juegue!!! n.n!  
John: Primero me degollo y juego voleiball con mi cabeza a jugar con ustedes a ése estúpido jueguito ¬¬  
  
10 mins después  
  
John: (con Ren amenazándolo con un cuchillo al lado e Yoh atando sus manos) eh.. ¿verdad o castigo? T.T

Horo: Primero necesitas decir a quien quieres hacerle eso, Johnsi n.n

John: er... ok ¬¬U... y no me llames Johnsi

Horo: ¿entonces cómo te llamo? o.o

John: Sólo... limítate a no dirigirme la palabra.  
Horo: ¿hasta cuando?  
John: Hasta que te mueras

Horo: O hasta que tu te mueras n.nU

John: No.... hasta que tu mueras ¬¬

Horo: OK! nOn

John: Eh... elijo a Myserg

Lyserg: Lyserg -.-U

John: ... cómo sea ¬¬..... ¿verdad o castigo?  
Lyserg: Verdad o.o

John: Dime ¿tu encanto femenino es por naturaleza?  
Horo: O.O!  
Yoh: o.oU

Ren: ... hasta que alguien se dignó a preguntarle o.¬

Lyserg: Yo no tengo encanto femenino!! O.OU

John: ... si claro... ¿entonces?  
Lyserg: Mi porte elegante es por naturaleza ó.o

Ren: ¿y tu desviación es también por naturaleza? /N.A: Nótese, Ren comenzó a interesarse en el jueguito baka XD/  
Horo: Ren!!!! -O-U

Ren: Qué quieres? ¬¬

Horo: Hum ú.u

Lyserg: ejem...! yo no estoy desviado ¬¬U

Horo: ñ.ñU

Yoh: ok o.o

Horo: Ahora te toca a tí, Lyserg XD

Lyserg: (viendo a sus compañeros con interés) /¿a quien le preguntaré? x.x/ ya sé! Ren ¿verdad o castigo?  
Ren: Yo no juego ¬¬

Horo: SI JUEGAS!! ó.O

Ren: No, no juego ¬¬

Horo: Que si!!!!! ó.o

Ren: Que noooo!!!! deja de joder!!! ¬¬

Horo: NO TE PREGUNTÉ QUE SI QUERIAS JUGAR!! VAS A JUGAR Y PUNTO!! ó.

Ren: (conservando la "calma" con los ojos entreabiertos, viendo a Horo-horo) ¿quien va a obligarme?  
Horo: YO!  
Ren: Quiero ver eso ¬¬

Horo: Arggg!! (se arroja hacia Ren, con los puños en alto)  
  
Pero Ren se hace para un lado y Horo se estrella contra el piso  
  
Ren: Para hacer el ridículo se necesita a uno solamente ¬¬

Horo: ¿alguien... anodó el numedo de la... madricula? x.x

Yoh: Si!! yo, yo, yo!! yo la anoté! ajá, fui yo!! nOn

Ren: Creo que es contagioso ¬¬

John: (intentado escapar) /Tal vez ya me pueda alejar de éste cuarteto de locos ú.u/  
Lyserg: ¡John, caminas en dirección contraria! ¡¡Nosotros estamos por acá!! nOn (Todos voltean hacia John)  
John: /Hijo de su...!! ó.o/ a-ah... si... me equivoqué /maldito nazi.../  
Yoh: Lyserg, ayudame a separarlos!! (agarrando a Ren y a Horo, que habia comenzado a ladrar)  
Lyserg: (intentando interponerse entre los dos) si, voy o.o..... ¡¡Ah!! ¡Me rompieron una uña! x.x /oops... ¿lo dije en voz alta? O.OU/  
  
Y así, Yoh logró agarrar a Ren y Lyserg a Horo-horo  
  
Horo: ¡¡Ven, no te tengo miedo!  
Ren: Pues deberías!!! ¬o¬!!

Horo: ¿continuamos lo que empezamos? ¬o¬!!

Ren: ¡¡Cuando quieras, idiota!!

Yoh: ...tranquilo, Ren

Lyserg: Horo, no forcejees! x.x

Horo: Waaaa!!!  
  
Estaban tan atareados tratando de calmar al perro y al gato, que no se percataban de John...  
  
John: /Ahora si... ya me podré escapar.../ (comienza a distanciarse)  
Lyserg: Ey John!! Ven a ayudarnos!!! nOn

John: /¡Pero que...! ú.u/ Sie... ya voy ¬¬U /Ese me las va a..../  
  
John se acercó y Horo, que seguía encariñado con el (Horo: Es que lo ví crecer!! ó.o) Sie... cómo sea, logró soltarse de los brazos de Lyserg hasta John  
  
Horo: John!! ;O; ¿Estás bien? (corriendo frenéticamente hacia Johnsi, con la esperanza de que lo recibiera)  
  
Pero John se hace a un lado y Horo vuelve a caer en el suelo  
  
John: ¿Qué parte de "no me hables en todo lo que resta de tu miserable vida" no entendiste? ¬¬ Horo: alguien... anotó el numero del trailer que... pasó sobre.... mi? x.x

Yoh: ¡¡Oye, yo no puedo hacer todo!! ó.óU

Ren: (Se distancia 10 pasos de Yoh) Me ... das... miedo u.¬  
  
Y así, después de ese lindo pasaje cultural (Ren: Oir a John maldecir a los cuatro vientos?) Eh... nop, a lo otro (Ren: ¿Ver a John darle una golpiza a Horo cuando éste le pidió la hora? ¬¬U) No! la otra n.n; (Ren: me rindo...) cómo sea!! cada quien se fue a dormir en sus bolsas de dormir...  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Dormir!! ¡¡Camita!! X3

Ren: Yoh, esa no es una cama, es John y ya está alzando los puños ú.u

Yoh: Nouuuu!! es mi camita!! (Abraza a John)  
John: /¿Pero qué rayos te crees, hijo de tu...? ú.u/ Er... ¿Puedes quitarte de encima mío? ¬¬ Yoh: John ¿qué haces en mi cama? o.o

John: /inche imbécil anoréxico ú.u/ Nada... voy a dormirme en otro lado (se levanta)  
Horo: ¿Dónde vas a dormir? o.oU  
  
John murmuró algo que horo no entendió bien, pero que interpretó como "en el infierno" mientras se alejaba y se iba a la bolsa de dormir de Yoh porque el susodicho había agarrado la bolsa de dormir de John que curiosamente tenía un botón para la temperatura, un disc-man para poder dormirse, una tela más comoda y hasta cantaba "a dormir" en 77 idiomas diferentes, mientras John se iba a dormir en el sleeping-bag de Yoh que YO la narradora le regalé porque Anna no se la quiso comprar... mención aparte que la compré en una venta de garage...

(John: Éso explica el relleno que está por fuera, y la tela sumamente delgada ¬¬U)  
  
Y bien, ya adentrada la noche, los cinco dormían pasivamente... o éso creían...  
  
Yoh: (En el Sleeping-bag de John) /Cuando sea mañana voy a ser muy feliz y va a ser mejor que ahora n.n/  
Horo: (En su sleeping-bag) /Cuando sea mañana voy a prepararle a Johnsi la comida que tanto le gusta n.n/  
Lyserg: (En su sleeping-bag "Arthur Conan Doyle") /Cuando sea mañana, voy a tratar de ser mas tolerante o.o/  
John: (En el sleeping-bag de Yoh) /Antes de que amanezca me voy a descontar a todos.... ú.u/  
Ren: (En su sleeping-bag) /John quiere matarnos antes de mañana, yo lo sé ó.o... por eso no voy a dormir/  
  
Pero los planes de John cambiaron, y decidió que lo mejor sería que se escapaaa ahora que "todos" dormían  
  
John: (Deslizándose por el suelo con el sleeping-bag puesto, tipo "el grinch" XD) /Ya me puedo... ir/  
Lyserg: (Se levanta de su sleeping-bag) TU TAMBIEN TIENES INSOMNIO, JOHN??? nOn

John: Err...! ú.u sie, no me puedo dormir /Memorándum para mí: descontarme primero al inglés cara de niña/  
  
Y así, John vuelve arrastrándose hasta el lugar donde estaba "planeando la muerte de esos imbéciles" (N.A: Con sus palabras exactas n.n;)  
  
- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -  
  
Yoh: Buenos días, señor sol!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nOn

Lyserg: Buenos días, Yoh n.n

Horo: Buenos días Johnsi!! n.n.... ¿johnsi?...... ¿¿johnsi?? (John: no jodas! ¿no ves que no estoy? ¬¬)  
Yoh: ¿Qué pasa, Horo? ó.oU

Horo: Johnsi no está!!!!! ;O; (John: ...Bingo ¬¬U)  
Lyserg: Tampoco Ren está! o.o

Horo: ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ;O;  
Yoh: Waaa!!! Los alienigenas los raptaron!!!! O.O

Lyserg: ¿porqué dices eso? o.oU

Yoh: Mira!!! (le muestra a Lyserg una revista de "Alf: resurreción")  
Lyserg: -.-U

Horo: Johnsi!!!!! ;O; (John: A que con un...! ú.u ¡¡No soy Johnsi!! ó.ó)  
  
CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Ren en el bosque de las tonterias

Siguiendo con el fic....  
  
Mientras Yoh, Horo-Horo y Lyserg se preguntaban en dónde rayos estaban John y Ren, los susodichos estaban en otro lugar del bosque. Ok... ésto fue lo que pasó por la noche...  
  
- FLASHBACK -  
  
John: ¿Nadie está despierto? o.o (mira a su alrededor... y se acerca a Lyserg, que dormía pasivamente cual bello inglés era) pss... Lyserg... coca... ina.... mari... huana

Lyserg: -O-Zzz

John: (susurrando) perfecto! ó.o es mi oportunidad  
  
John se arrastra con todo y el sleeping-bag por el suelo cómo lo había hecho una hora antes... sie, ya sé, haciendo una buena imitación del Grinch XDU. Pero mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, se escuchaba:  
  
John: Ah! una rama! -O-..... woa! una piedra x.x....... iagh! ¿eso era un bicho? ô.o  
  
Lo que provocó que Ren se despertara (Ren: sie, me quedé dormido aun cuando prometí no hacerlo, pero es que oir a Yoh contar ovejitas para dormirse resultó bastante tedioso x.x)

(N/A: sin mencionar que tu te dormiste antes que Yoh ¬¬U) (Ren: lo sé u.¬) Entonces, al ver Ren cómo "algo" se deslizaba por la tierra decidió pararlo.  
  
Ren: (susurrando) Waa! un víbora! ó.o (le lanza una piedra que encontró a la mano, que "curiosamente" era una enorme)  
John: (susurrando) Wa! mi ojo! -O-  
Ren: (susurrando XDDD) La víbora puede hablar!! ó.o (le lanza otra piedra)  
John: (se detiene con tan tremendo golpe) Ok, cuando crezca adoptaré ¬¬U

(N.A: Ren, las serpientes no pueden hablar ¬¬) (Ren: Lo sé... je) (N.A: ¿entonces porqué le lanzaste LAS piedras, sabiendo que era John? ¬¬U) (Ren: Buena excusa para herirlo n.n)

(N.A: Es la primera vez que te veo sonreir en todo el fic o.o.... y no sé porqué me da miedo eso -.-U)  
  
Después de tales golpes, John siguió arrastrandose por la tierra, mientras Ren, al ver que no consiguió noquearlo decidió seguirlo. Fue así que, sin que John lo notara, llegaron hasta la cima de una enorme montaña (John: mínimo, 7 huesos rostos x.x) (Ren: No sé porque siento la tentación de darle un empujoncito) (N.A: no puedes...) (Ren: porqué no? ¬¬) (N.A: Porque habrán otras oportunidades para que lo hagas sufrir)  
(Ren: .... ok ñ.n)  
  
John: No sé porque siento que alguien me persigue ¬¬

Ren: Lo mismo digo yo -.-U

John: Ren Tao! ó.o

Ren: ... ey

John: Se supone, ninguno de los idiotas debería haberme visto escapar!!! O.O

Ren: Pues adivina que? se supone que en éste fic no habrían personajes invitados... y nos salieron con un principito del disney bros. ¬¬U

John: ... ¿hablas de mí? ¬¬

Ren: ...

John: Ok, déjame en paz maldito... yo haré mi vida lejos de ustedes ô.o puedo hacerlo ¿sabes?  
Ren: Que lindo T.T ¿con 7 huesos rotos y un estigma en forma de estrellita en la frente que da miedo?  
John: ¡¡No te metas con mi estrellita!! ô.O

Ren: Y tu no te metas conmigo.  
John: ¬¬

Ren: ¬¬

John: ¬¬

Ren: ¬¬

Búho a lo lejos: u-uh!!! u-uh!!! O.O

Ren: Arg!! ¡Está bien! ¡Te dejaré aquí para que te coman los animales!

John: ¿A si? ¿como cuales?  
Ren: (comienza a acercarse a John lentamente con mirada maligna) cómo unos seres chonchitos de colores con caras de gays hebrios que hablan raro y que tienen una TV en el estooomago!!! O.O

John: .... ¿que? ¬¬U

Ren: Los llaman... Los telettubies!! (con voz terrorifica)  
John: Gulp... Bah! los elimino de un zarpaso ô.o

Ren: Sólo hay un problema... no puedes levantarte -.-U  
John: Si puedo!!! ô.o (se pone de pie y queda parado gloriosamente) mira!  
Ren: (en voz baja) 3... 2... 1  
  
Pum!! John cae agresivamente de espaldas (John:... qué fue ese quebrazón? x.x)  
  
Ren: Así que, chico obscuridad... como lo pides, me voy de aquí (come una manzana y se aleja)

John: ¿De dónde sacaste esa manzana? o.o

Ren: No te importa, idiota ¬¬................................... ok, la corté de un árbol

John: Un que? ¬¬ ¡Ven acá ahora mismo y ayudame a pararme, maldito!  
Ren: (cantando) adiooos!

John: Grrr... Vuelve!!! Si no lo haces, mandaré a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis a que te eliminen!! ó.o

Ren: (aun alejandose) mejor te saco de dudas... la mujer invisible, la mole, la llama humana y el hombre liga no son los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis!! u.¬

John: Vuelveeee!!!  
  
Pero Ren no se detiene y lo deja completamente sólo, en la punta de la montaña...

(Escena de John en la punta de la montaña con el sleeping-bag aun puesto y gritando: Waaa! no!! fuera bicho! ey, no te metas por ahi!! fuera, fuera!... ushcale!! fuera!!!... ja, el zipper está arriba.... hey!! no no no!!........... waaaaaaaaa!)  
  
Mientras tanto, el chino iba por el bosque cuando.... se perdió (Yoh: En el bosque!! de este fic... el chinito se perdió... y como estaba solito....) (Ren: Deja de cantar esa estupida cancion!! ó.o) (Yoh: Ejem! me interrumpiste ¬¬U.... coff! y como estaba solito.... eh.... eh... pues se perdió!! nOn) (Ren: ¬¬U)  
  
- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
  
Ya habían pasado algunas horas buscando a Ren y a John y como sus amigos no los encontraban, optaron por comunicarlo en los cartones de leche (N.A: Si ya sé, muy gringo... demandenme! ¬¬)  
  
(Escena de la fábrica de leche. En las maquinas de los empaques, ponian la propaganda de John y Ren en los cartones, quitando de ellos otra estampa que ya estaba: "Se busca la inocencia de Macouley Culkin" /¿se escribe así? -.-U/)  
  
Mientras tanto, Ren seguía perdido en el bosque...  
  
Ren: ...che crío desarrollado ¬¬ es la ultima vez que me meto en lo que no me importa

(Horo: esperen! -Va por su grabadora- tengo que captar lo que dijo ó.o)  
  
Caminando por ahí, comienza a ver muchos carteles con luces brillantes que decían "Coma en Joe's" "Por aqui no es", "Pepe el toro es inocente", "El presidente lo hizo no es una excusa válida", "El fuego no limpia", "Si madonna lo usa, es legal", "Sigues caminando por el camino equivocado", "Barbie es lesbiana" (Ren: ok, eso si da miedo -.-U) "Este fic es estupido", "Que estás por el camino equivocado!! ¿no sabes leer?"  
  
Ren: Arg... maldita sea, ahora ¿cómo rayos voy a regresar con Yoh, horo-horo y Lyserg?.... un momento... ¡Eso es lo que he soñado desde que comenzó el fic! ó.o

Una voz: Exacto!! =D  
  
Ren se asusta al oirlo, y lentamente gira su cabeza en dirección de donde provenía la voz.... no vio nada  
  
Ren: / Pero que...! û.u/  
La voz: Psss... mas para arriba! ó.o  
  
Ren sube la mirada poco a poco, hasta ver a un llamativo gato púrpura con una sonrisa kilométrica posado sobre la rama de un árbol.  
  
Gato: Hola! =D

Ren: Genial... dime que no me vas a dar un centro lunar ¬¬

Gato: No, no... yo soy el gato risón =D

Ren: Ah -.-... si no me dices no me doy cuenta ¬¬

Gato: Eres un amargadooooo! =D (sonriendole de forma extraña)  
Ren: Y tu un afeminadooooo! ¬¬U

Gato: Ya, ya... bájale a la ira chico. Dime ¿qué haces por aquí? =D

Ren: Eh... me perd

Gato: Oh... ¿y para que? =D

Ren: Para ver si me encontraba con Winnie the Pooh ¬¬

Gato: Perdon? =D

Ren: Arg!!... pues uno no se pierde a propósito!!! û.u

Gato: Ahhhhh =D

Ren: Cómo sea... ¿donde estoy y porqué hablas? ¬¬ me siento en una dimencion desconocida  
  
(Comienza a sonar: tu ru ru ru tu ru ru ru tu ru ru ru tu ru ru ru) (Ren: Para esa móndriga canción!! ô.o)  
  
Gato: Estás en el bosque en la hora pico... de esa hora a 7 horas en adelante el bosque se transforma en algo distinto y totalmente distorcionado y pasan cosas extrañas =D

Ren: Cómo que? ¬¬

Gato: Cómo eso (señala a lo lejos a un dinosaurio morado que reía energicamente al lado de Lord Voldemort, que tambien reía y hacía un ademán con la mano cómo de "no juegues!! XD")  
Ren: O.O

Gato: Lo sé =D

Ren: ......... ¿eres amigo de Lyserg?  
Gato: No, a ese no lo veo desde que robó plantas de mi jardin =D

Ren: ¿Qué dijiste? ô.O

Gato: Nada! =D

Ren: Cómo sea... ¿cómo puedo irme de aquí? ¬¬U

Gato: (se da una vuelta algo extraña y comienza a rodar de un lado para otro por la rama) Oh! sólo tienes que ir dónde el sombrerero loco... él te dirá cómo =D

Ren: Y porque mejor no me dices tu como largarme de aquí? ¬¬

Gato: (da otra vuelta extraña por la rama) Por que eres demasiado lindo como para dejarte ir =D

Ren: ....  
Gato: Además =D.... (voltea hacia Ren y ve que ya se había ido) huyen... todos huyen =D

Ren: (ya lejos del gato) /Enfermo û.u/  
  
Entonces, a lo lejos, Ren logra divisar una gran mesa llena de teteras y tazas de todos los colores, mientras se oía la canción "Feeeeeeliz, feliz no cumpleaños!!!...a mi, a tu, a mi, a tu!" (Ren: ¿Acaso llegué a un jardín de niños? ¬¬U) (N.A: Sigue avanzando, que la cosa se va a poner mejor n.n) (Ren: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso eh? ¬¬) (N.A: Sólo voltea hacia atrás) Ren voltea hacia atrás y ve a lo lejos al gato risón que le sonreía ampliamente y movía vigorosamente la mano (Ren: Mejor sigo adelante -.-U)  
(N.A: Ya oíste... sigue XD) (Ren: /Me lleva!!... û.u/)  
  
Y así, el chino se acerca al lugar en dónde seguían cantando ésa canción tan poco común. Al estar ya muy cerca, divisó a un extraño hombre bajito con un gran sombrero tomar de 3 tazas al mismo tiempo y a una extraña liebre comer azucar directamente del salero (N.A: No pregunten XDDD)

Ren: Eh... ¿hola? T.T

Hombre con sombrero (Sombrerero): Waaa!! un invitado!! ¿ya viste, Mortimer?  
Liebre: Sie!! hacía ya tiempo que nadie se acercaba a nosotros!!! (comienza a lamer el salero)

Ren: /Me pregunto porqué ¬¬U.../ Y eh... estoy aqui para saber si me pueden ayudar...  
Liebre: Tu dirás o.o

Ren: Bueno, lo que sucede es que...  
Sombrero: Taaaaza limpiaaaa!!! a cambiar, a cambiar, a cambiar!!! ô.o

Ren: Pero que...?? ô.O

Liebre: Cambiamos! cambiamos! cambiamos!!!!  
  
(El sombrero y la liebre se cambian de lugares)  
  
Sombrerero: Y... ¿qué decías?  
Ren: Quería saber si...  
Liebre: Taaaaza limpia! a cambiar! a ambiar! a cambiar!!! ô.o

Ren: Eh? =S  
  
(El sombrero y la liebre vuelven a cambiar de lugares)  
  
Ren: /Esto no está pasando ¬¬U/  
  
Mientras tanto, Horo-horo, Lyserg e Yoh seguían buscando a Ren y a John.  
  
Horo: John!!!!!!! John!!!!!! John!!!!! John!  
Lyserg: Argg!! û.u (se acerca a Horo y lo tira al suelo) Que te quede claro ya que el tipo nos odia!!, que es sólo un invitado especial del fic y que algun día se irá!  
Yoh: Es cierto lo que dice Lyserg, Horo... vamos, que no es grave el asunto.  
Horo: Pero... -.-U

Lyserg: Pero nada!! entiende que es invitado especial y que no pasará de éste capítulo!  
Yoh: Y tu como lo sabes?  
Lyserg: Ek! o.o...... sólo.... sólo lo presiento û.u

Horo: ¬¬....... ok, si tanto insistes

Lyserg: ¿lo ves? Es mas razonable que busquemos a Ren, que es nuestro compañero

Yoh: AMIGO! nOn

Lyserg: Lo que sea -O-  
Yoh: Aunque yo no me haría muchas iluciones... estoy seguro de que la serpiente se los comió o.oU

Horo: ... ¿serpiente? ¬o¬U

Yoh: Sep! o.o miren (señala el trayecto dejado por John cuando se escapó arrastrandose) ése camino sólo lo pudo dejar una ENOOOOOORME serpiente.. de seguro se los comió enteritos x.x!  
Horo: Eh... Yoh... ¿ya notaste que "curiosamente" el sleeping-bag de John no está? ¬¬

Yoh: Ajá o.o.................................. ¿y?  
Horo: Pues ¿no suena mas razonable que éste rastro sea el de John?  
Yoh: .................................. ¿John es una serpiente? o.o¿? (N.A: "#$%&!! û.u)  
Lyserg: (Tratando de calmar la situación) Lo que intenta decir horo-horo es que es más posible que John se fuera arrastrandose en su sleeping-bag n.n;  
Yoh: ....................... ¿y entonces que hizo la serpiente? (N.A: Sin comentarios ¬¬U)  
Lyserg: Yoh, no hubo tal serpiente o.OUu

Yoh: ¿A no?

Lyserg: No!! n.n;  
Yoh: ............... ¿y entonces quien se comió a Ren y a John? o.o

Horo: Argg!!! (se lanza sobre Yoh)  
  
Pero ¿Adivinen qué?.... Yoh se hizo a un lado!! XD (Yoh: Esa jugada ya me la sé nOn)

(Horo: x.x) y Horo volvió a caer bruscamente.  
  
Lyserg: Horo-Horo ¿estas bien? O.O

Horo: Eh... claro solo... que se vaya uno de los 7 Lysergs ¿si? x.x

Lyserg: (voltea de forma idiota a los lados) pero si...  
Yoh: ¿entonces que? ¿seguimos el rastro?  
Horo: (se pone de pie precipitadamente y ve a Yoh con un halo de esperanza) ¿ya captaste? =D

Yoh: Sie!! n.n

Horo y Lyserg: Uf! n.n;  
Yoh: .... si atrapamos a la serpiente, podremos abrirla y sacar a Ren y a John!! nOn

Lyserg: ......  
Horo: ...... Lyserg ¿cuando le diste de tus amigas? ¬¬U

Lyserg: En primer lugar, yo no comparto a mis Anthoniet-Mary Ann o.o!! y en segundo lugar, hace mucho que no las uso... 0 "amiguitas" o sea, 0 plantitas û.u

Yoh: Eso... es admrable n.n

Horo: (se acerca a Lyserg) Muestra tu aliento ¬¬

Lyserg: que? o.o Horo: Presiento que andas drogo ¬¬U

Lyserg: yo?? o.o... nah!!! n.n;  
Horo: ...  
Yoh: ¿Vamos por la serpiente o que? nOn

Lyserg: Ah si!!! vamos, vamos... horo, de prisa n.n;  
Horo: ¬¬U  
  
Y así, Horo, Myserg (Lyserg: Soy Lyserg ¬¬U) sie, como sea... e Yoh seguían el rastro que dejó John (Yoh: No!! fue la serpiente que se comió a John y a Ren!! nOn) Eh... ok -.-U  
  
Mejor volvamos con Ren, que seguía con el sombrerero y la liebre.  
  
Ren: Er... escuchen, no es que quiera estar observando a dos extraños seres cómo ustedes pero.... necesito saber cómo largarme de éste lugar de mala muerte ¬¬

Sombrerero: Ahhh!!! ¿así que lo que quieres es salir del bosque? o.o

Ren: Exacto!!! ô.o

Sombrero: Ok... buena suerte!!!! nOn

Ren: /Pero que...?? û.u/ No entendió /estúpido sombrerero de quinta ¬¬U/ quiero que usted me diga cómo salir de aquí.  
Sombrerero: (bebe un poco de té) Ah... entiendo... bueno, pues mira, vé por una de las tazas que están ayá en la mesa de atrás, te sientas a beber té con nosotros mientras te explico detalladamente cómo puedes salir de aquí n.n

Ren: De acuerdo o.o....  
  
Ren se acerca a la mesa que estaba al fondo del lugar, en donde habian muchas tazas y platos de postre para escoger. Rápidamente el chico agarró una taza cualquiera, y estaba dispuesto a irse a sentar con el sombrerero y la liebre cuando.... ve algo moverse entre los matorrales

(Ren: No sé porqué presiento que saldré herido ¬¬) (N.A: Bah!! no seas paranoico n.n ¿porqué habrías de salir herido) (Ren: Porque te encanta hacerme sufrir... por eso ¬o¬)

(N.A: Sólo sigue con el fic!! -O-) (Ren: ....)  
  
Ren: Me pregunto que será T.T (se acerca al matorral)  
  
Y así, Ren avanza hacia ése lugar poco a poco.... poco a poco..... poco a poco..... poco a poco... poco a poco.... hasta que.... ¡¡Aparece una linda ardillita!! nOn  
  
Ren: Hum ¬¬... lo que me faltaba; una pulguienta ardilla  
  
La ardilla se acerca a Ren y comienza a mirarlo con ojitos bonitos.  
  
Ren: Uschale! û.u  
  
La ardilla comienza a frotarse contra el pantalón de Ren, cariñosamente mientras hacia "chik" con los dientitos -nOn-  
  
Ren: Que te saques!!! ¬¬  
  
La ardilla se prende del pantalón de Ren y no lo quiere soltar. Al notarlo, Ren comienza a sacudir su pierna pero sin obtener buenos resultados.  
  
Ren: Fuera!!!!! ¬o¬!  
Ardilla: (con voz chillona) Es ahora o nunca.... (silba) ¡¡Hermanas!! ¡Éste es el asesino de nuestro padre!  
Ren: Ay... no ToT  
  
Al instante, salen de los matorrales decenas y decenas de ardillas, que saltan enérgicamente hacia Ren y se prenden totalmente de él y comienzan a aruñarlo, golpearlo y cortarlo.  
  
(Escena de la liebre y el sombrerero bebiendo té pasivamente mientras hablan de la bolsa de valores, y en el fondo, Ren corriendo frenéticamente de un lugar a otro, agitando los brazos a más no poder y lanzando gritos desesperados mientras las ardillas lo dañaban violentamente y se le subían en la cara para impedir que respirara por la boca y por la nariz mientras otras le tapaban los ojos para que no viera)  
  
Ren: Arg!!!! Quítense!!!! Quítense!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto, Horo-Horo, Yoh y Lyserg habían llegado al lugar dónde terminaba el rastro que había dejado John (O sea, en la cima de la montaña XD)  
  
Lyserg: Yo no veo a Ren o.o

Horo: Ni yo o.oU

Yoh: Yo no encuentro a la serpiente!!! ó.oU

Horo: .... ¬¬

Lyserg: Bueno n.n; mejor vamos a buscarlo a otro lugar... ¿qué les parece?  
Horo: Hum... ya que ¬¬U

Yoh: OK!! nOn  
  
Y así, Horo-Horo, Yoh y Lyserg se retiran de la cima de la montaña... sin sospechar que....  
  
John: (Colgando de una rama dentro del sleeping-bag, justo debajo de la cima de la montaña, y a miles de metros de altura sobre un enorme río cubierto de filosas y puntiagudas rocas y cataratas) No importa qué tanta sangre me estén subcionando éstas malditas sanguijuelas africanas. No... volveré... con... ellos ToT  
  
Ahora sí... volvamos con Ren...  
  
Ardilla 78: (hablando con voz ronca y acento italiano) Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mi familia ô.O

Ren: (Lleno de golpes, raspones, cortadas, moretes y con el dedo meñique de la mano sangrándole) ¿eres de la mafia? ¬¬U

Ardilla 78: No, es que tengo infección en la garganta x.xU

Ren: /¿Para qué pregunté? û.u/  
  
Y después de eso, las ardillas se van rápidamente, dejando a Ren en el suelo... y con tanto dolor terminó durmiéndose por mucho... mucho tiempo (Ren: Lo sabía! û.u Te dije que al final saldría herido!! ¬¬) (N.A: Oh... pero no era seguro XD) (Ren: Er.... yo te... odio..... -O-Zzz) (N.A: Que dices?) (Ren: Zzzz...)  
  
Cuando Ren se hubo despertado... poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo (Ren: Tardé 1 hora ¬¬) y cuando por fin ya estaba de pie notó que nadie estaba. Ni el sombrerero, ni las mesas, ni la liebre....  
  
Ren: ¿Acaso habrá sido un sueño? (comienza a dolerle tooodo el cuerpo y ve sus heridas) Er... no lo fue x.x  
  
Así pues, Ren comienza a caminar, buscando a alguien en tooodo el bosque, pero no logró encontrar a nadie. Nada de nada... ¿tal vez ya habían pasado las 7 horas en las que el bosque se transformaba? Pero bueno, en sus andadas por el bosque (caminando sosteniéndose con un palo y paso a pasito) logró divisar a Yoh, que al mismo tiempo logró divisar a Ren, y se lo comunicó a Lyserg y a Horo-Horo. Y al verlo, los tres corrieron rápidamente hacia el chino, para ayudarlo.  
  
Lyserg: ¿¿Ren, estás bien?? O.O

Horo: Ve sus heridas!!! ¬¬

Yoh: ................................... WAAA!!!!...... DIME ¿COMO ES EL INTERIOR DE UNA SERPIENTE? nOn

Ren: x.x

Yoh: ¿Qué? No te oigo!!! nOn

Horo: Bah!... olvídalo... será mejor que lo llevemos al lugar donde tenemos nuestras mochilas y cosas.  
  
Fue así cómo, con la ayuda de sus amigos (Ren: Compañeros.... son sólo compañeros ¬¬) ok... pues, llegaron pronto al lugar donde estaban "instalados" en la mañana. Después de eso, Ren se sentó rápidamente sobre el sleeping-bag de John que Yoh había agarrado para él solito.  
  
Ren: No sé que es lo peor: si las 80 heridas ardillescas por todo mi cuerpo, el que un gato amanerado me viera con ojos raritos... o el haber sido cargado por Yoh durante el regreso a éste lugar ¬¬U

Horo: Ren!!! Debes tener hambre!! Te hize caviar pasado en caldo!!! nOn

Ren: Er... sin duda, ésto es lo peor de todo ¬o¬U

Horo: nOn

Yoh: nOn

Lyserg: nOn

Ren: ....  
Yoh, Lyserg y Horo: ¬¬

Ren: ...Me quiero morir.... û.u  
  
CONTINUARÁ...


	13. El regreso de Chocolove íngame los ojos

Etto... ¿se han dado cuenta de que cambio constantemente el nombre de este fic? n.n; si bueno, es que no sé cual es el más adecuado. Por eso, les agradecería si me dieran alguna sugerencia, ya que han habido tres títulos distintos:  
  
a) La comunidad de la comunidad

b) Desvaríos cuando se juntan a cuatro shamanes

c) Cuando se juntan a cuatro shamanes.  
  
Si alguien gusta, me pueden decir en los reviews cual título les gusta más, y haciendoles caso, ese va a quedar XDU porque luego hay confuciones de "éste fic se parece a uno que yo leí, pero no se llamaba as" =.= y odiaría que eso pasara (y si ya pasó.... weeee XDDD) así que... pues las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Y antes de seguir, gracias a quienes me dejan reviews, aunque el numero a disminuido mucho yo aprecio a quien se toma la molestia de dejarme un mensaje n.nU pero como los reviews son pocos capítulo tras capítulo, comienzo a pensar que el fic está cayendo o.o ¿está pasando eso? si es así, espero me lo hagan saber, para encontrar una solución XDU o si les gusta éste formato nuevo o el que utilizaba antes. Si, como pueden ver, ando abierta a todo tipo de comentarios XD. En fín... seguiré con el fic n.nU

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y así, después de un descanso, Ren quedó cómo nuevo y es que el haberse perdido en aquél extraño bosque resultó un poco extraño para él... sobre todo cuando Yoh llegaba a mitad de las noches a su sleeping-bag,  
lo despertaba y...  
  
Yoh: DIME REN!!! DIME, DIME!!! ¿COMO ES UNA SERPIENTE POR DENTRO? ¿HAY ESPACIO PARA MUEBLES? ¿HAY CADAVERES? CUENTA!! CUENTA!! CUENTAAAAAAA!!! nOn

Ren: Déjame... dormir... maldito.... engendro.... sonriente!! û.u (le lanza una roca)  
Yoh: ¿QUÉ DICES? (se inclina para escucharlo mejor, y sin querer evade la roca) NO TE ESCUCHO!  
Ren: Que... me... dejes... dormir!!! x.x

Yoh: ¿QUE CONMIGO QUIERES DORMIR? n.n

Ren: No... qué me... dejes... dormir... ô.o

Yoh: OK, DORMIRÉ CONTIGO nOn DEJA VOY POR MI NARANJA DE PELUCHE

Ren: Ésto no... está... pasando û.u  
  
Y al voltear, encuentra a Yoh a su lado, sonriendo cómo de costumbre y abrazando una naranja de peluche (Ren: Pero que...!! ¬¬)  
  
Ren: Yoh, ¿no estás grandecito como para dormir con peluches?  
Yoh: No! n.n Además antes dormía con Anna y como ahora duermo solito, necesito algo a mi lado.  
Ren: ¿Y cómo has podido dormir estos días?  
Yoh: Me duermo junto a Lyserg n.n

Ren: ¿Y él lo sabe? u.¬

Yoh: No!.................... ¿porqué? o.o

Ren: ¿y Porqué no con Horo-horo?  
Yoh: Porque es muy inquieto por la noche... patea y golpea y no deja dormir... debe de soñar con que está peleando contra un oponente muy fuerte o.o

Ren: /Eso o quiere que lo dejes dormir en paz ¬¬U/  
Yoh: Está bien, buenas noches!!! nOn

Ren: Vete a tu saco de dormir primero ¬¬

Yoh: Pero necesito compañia! ToT

Ren: Pues vete con Lyserg.  
Yoh: No.... es que contigo es más cómodo X3

Ren: Me estás asustando û.u.... sácate de mi sleeping-bag ahora mismo!  
Yoh: ¡¡No!! (y se abraza al saco de dormir)  
Ren: Qué te vayas!  
Yoh: ¡¡No!! (Se aferra más al saco de dormir)  
Ren: Entonces yo me voy a tu sleeping-bag!! ô.o  
  
Ren se levanta rápidamente y se acuesta en el comodísimo sleeping-bag de última tecnología que Yoh le había quitado a John. Pero cuando está dispuesto a dormir, Ren siente un respiro al lado de su cuello...  
  
Ren: Pero que.... (Voltea a su derecha y ve la cara sonriente de Yoh, que sonríe más y le muestra su naranja de peluche) ¡¡¡Waaa!!! ¡¡¡Un monstruo!!! ô.o

Yoh: (Salta rápidamete y mira a su alrededor histérico) WAAAA!! DONDE, DONDE???  
  
Y en eso, Ren vuelve a tratar de conciliar el sueño... y parece lograrlo fácilmente. Cuando por fín se queda dormido pacíficamente, siente que alguien le toca el hombro. Con ojitos de borreguito a medio ahocar, abre los ojos y ve a Yoh a su lado...  
  
Ren: Qué... rayos... quieres... pesadilla de... medianoche? ¬¬U

Yoh: Vengo a decirte que sigo despierto o.o

Ren: ....  
Yoh: ¿Ya viste que sigo despierto? n.n

Ren: ....  
Yoh: ¿Ren?  
Ren: Lárgate si no quieres que me desquite ô.o (Toma la naranja de peluche)  
Yoh: Waaa!!! Mr. Orange!!! ¡¡No le hagas nada!! ToT

Ren: Lo voy a hacer jugo si no me dejas dormir ¬¬

Yoh: ¿Y si te dejo dormir? o.o

Ren: ..... eh o.oU.... tambien lo hago jugo ¬¬U  
  
En medio de tanto alboroto porque Yoh se fuera al otro sleeping-bag, Ren lo jaló del saco de dormir, volvió a tomar la naranja e intentó secuestrarla, Yoh se lanzó sobre el para rescatarla, Ren lo esquivó, Yoh le mordió una mano, Ren lo lanzó al otro sleeping-bag, Yoh volvió y se acomodó al lado del chino y al final consiguieron despertar a Horo-Horo, que se levantó furioso y los miró con ojos láser.  
  
Horo: ¿Qué escándalo traen? ô.O

Yoh: REN NO ME DEJA DORMIRME CON EL!!! TToTT

Ren: Porque eres indeseable, desgraciado, estúpido y aparte dependes de una naranja de peluche!!! û.u

Yoh: ......... NO ME DEJA DORMIRME CON EL!! TToTT

Horo: Ren, deja que duerma contigo y acaba con esto!! û.u

Ren: Pues mejor que se duerma contigo y tal vez hasta te guste ¬¬

Horo: Cállate! yo sólo quiero dormir!  
Ren: Pues yo igual!  
Horo: Entonces duérmete con el!  
Ren: No. Tú duermete con el!  
Horo: No es mi problema!  
Ren: Tampoco mio!!! ¬o¬!!  
  
Y en medio de la discusión, nuestros shamanes oyeron unos ruidos detrás de unos árboles, lo que hizo se pusieran alerta.  
  
Horo: Wa!! Es la bruja de Blair! =0=  
Ren: No seas estúpido... esa no xiste ¬¬

Horo: Si existe ¿no has visto la pelicula?  
Ren: Er... ¿porque crees que es pe-li-cu-la? ¬¬

Yoh: (comienza a saltar cómo estúpido, agitando las manos) YO SÉ, YO SÉ, YO SÉ... ELIGEME! ELIGEME!! =0=  
Ren: ¿Porqué no me quedé en mi casa para que el chef siguiera experimentando venenos conmigo? û.u  
  
Con tanto ruido, Lyserg también se despertó...  
  
Lyserg: ¿Qué pasa? (se frota los ojos con ternura) que no ven que mi rostro debe de descansar por traer tanta belleza a cuestas? -o- /Oh no!... volví a pensar en voz alta!! ô.oU/

Yoh: LA SERPIENTE REGRESO!!! ........ oigan..... PODEMOS APROVECHAR PARA SACAR A REN Y A JOHN DE LA SERPIENTE DE UNA VEZ!!! nOn

Ren: Oye mentecato... ¿no ves que yo estoy aquí? ¬¬

Yoh: .......... ¿Y entonces quien está en la serpiente? o.o

Ren: Nadie! No ha venido ninguna serpiente û.u

Yoh: ¿Y entonces quien te comió? o.o (N.A: ¿Ya vamos a empezar? ¬¬U)  
Ren: Nadie!  
Yoh: ¿Y entonces porque desapareciste? ô.o

Horo: ...  
Lyserg: ....  
Ren: u.¬

Horo: Odio decirlo pero.... Yoh acaba de decir algo inteligente o.o  
  
En eso, se vuelven a escuchar ruidos detrás de los árboles  
  
Horo: Cierto!!! Hay ALGO aquí!!! ô.O

Ren: ¿Aparte de la estupidez de Yoh? u.¬  
  
Fue entonces, cuando algo parece querer salir detrás de los árboles. Poco a poco, fue saliendo de su escondite, acompañado por un cegador brillo.  
  
Ren: (Se tapa con el cuello de su camisa) k-k-k-k-k!!! la luuuuuuuuuuz!!!! -o-  
Horo: waaaa Estoy ciego!  
Lyserg: Mis ojos no ven nada!  
Yoh: Ya me morí??? o.o  
  
Y ante ellos... aparece un chico morenito de vestimenta extravagante color anaranjado.  
  
Ren: Es choco-love û.u

Choco-love: .... Choco-love..... sie.... ése era mi nombre..... choco-love el verde fluorecente.... así me decían

Yoh: Choco-Love! TToTT

Choco-love: Díganme "Choco-love el anaranjado íngame los ojos" (se oyen más coros baratos)

Ren: ¿Qué haces aquí?.... ¿Y porqué rayos te cambiaste el vestuario?

Choco-love: Oh, era muy llamativo -o- necesitaba algo que llamara menos la atención

Ren: Y no encontraste nada ¿verdad? ¬¬U

Choco-love: No! XD

Ren: .... Cómo sea.... Horo, Lyserg, Yoh... no sé ustedes pero yo seguiré durmiendo

Choco-love: Eh.... ¿Dónde están Lyserg y Horo? No los veo

Ren: A-ah no.... ¿y ahora? u.¬

Yoh: Waaaaa!!! VINO LA SERPIENTE Y SE LOS COMIO!!! Lo sabía, lo sabía!!! TToTT  
  
(N.A: Me niego a seguir intentando hacerlo entender ¬¬U)  
  
Ren: Genial! ¿en dónde rayos estarán?  
  
Mientras tanto, Horo-Horo y Lyserg corrían despavoridos porque creían que aquél brillo cegador era una nave espacial que estaba aterrizando. Pero al no sentir mas pasos, dejaron de correr y notaron que ni Yoh ni Ren los habían seguido.  
  
Horo: Pero... ¿que rayos pasó?  
Lyserg: No sé... yo sólo corrí... vi la muerte frente a frente!! =0=  
Una voz aguda y leve: Miren, tenemos visitas!  
Horo: Yo no soy tu visita, Lyserg ¬¬U

Lyserg: Yo no dije nada o.o

Horo: ¿Y entonces quien habló?  
La vocesita aguda y leve: Pues yo, estupido de #$%&!  
Lyserg: ¿Oíste éso, Horo? O.O

Otra vocesita aguda y leve: Pues ni que estuviera sordo, #$%& &(/%$ $%&&$!!!

Horo: ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
Ambos dirigen la vista hacia abajo y ven que están en un lugar lleno de bonsais (esos arbolitos pequeños orientales tan kawaii nOn)  
  
Horo: ¿Alguno de ustedes habló? o.oU

Bonsai 1: Sie, y también sé cantar (insertar mala palabra fuerte)  
Horo: o.o.

(Aclaremos algo: todos los bonsais hablan con voz aguda, leve y rápida XD)

Bonsai 1: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿nunca has oido groserías (insertar otra mala palabra XDD)  
Lyserg: ¿En dónde estamos? o.o

Bonsai 3: En el jardín de los bonsais, grandísimo Einstein!! û.u

Horo: Ahhhh..... ¿saben como podemos largarnos de aqui?  
Bonsai 5: Si pero ¿que te hace pensar que te diremos como, gran !#$%&?  
Horo: No, nadamás preguntaba O.O

Bonsai 7: Ah si? pues porque mejor no te vas a (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!)  
Horo: o.oU

Lyserg: o.oUu

Bonsai 7: Si, soy el mas mal hablado, malditos hipócritas imbéciles de (BEEEEEP) ¿algun problema? ¬¬

Lyserg: .... Qué arboles más chiquitos y bonitos!!! n.n; (se inclina para verlos mejor, pero el bonsai le escupe)  
Bonsai 8: No somos lindos, ni chiquitos, ni nada, estupido animal de quinta sacado del reino de los (BEEEP!)  
Bonsai 3: Somos de temer ¬¬ te podemos aniquilar ¿sabes?  
Horo: JA! No me hagan reir!!! XD

Bonsai 2: ¿Y tu porqué te ries, imbécil de pacotilla con cabello bicolor? ó.o

Horo: ¿Cual es su problema? ¬¬

Todos los bonsais: TU SOLA EXISTENCIA!!! ¬o¬!  
Bonsai 1: Y también una familia de bichos que viven en mi tronco y que no me deja en paz ¬¬ Todos los bonsais: ....  
Bonsai 1: No me hagan caso, infelices û.u

Lyserg: Me estoy mareando x.x... necesito agua

Bonsai 7: Ojalá te mueras ¬¬

Bonsai 4: Si!! nadamás desperdicias oxígeno!  
Lyserg: ....  
Horo: Qué arbolitos más amigables ñ.n (Otro bonsai le escupe)  
  
QUE PASARÁ? .... CON EL TIEMPO LO SABRÁN!!! XD  
  
CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Esto comienza a dar mieeeeedo XD

Al fin!! Cambié el título. Combiné títulos anteriores y he aquí el resultado!! XDU  
  
En fín, sé que no importa y lo que quieren es leer el fic ¿no? XP  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras Lyserg y Horo-Horo pensaban en cómo salir de ahí, los bonsais se habían juntado para discutir en qué hacer con respecto a nuestros dos shamanes (Horo: Si otro mondrigo bonsai vuelve a escupirme, lo tomaré desde la raíz y lo voy a...!!! ó.ó) (Bonsai 7: ¿Vas a qué? ¬o¬!!!) (Horo: ... eh, voy a alejarme con precaución... sie!! eso haré!! n.n;) (Bonsai 7: ¬¬)  
  
Bonsai 2: Yo digo que les prendamos fuego û.u

Bonsai 3: Serás Imbécil!! Es más fácil que esos idiotas nos lo hagan que nosotros hacérselo a ellos!! O.

Bonsai 5: Podemos usarlos cómo rascacielos.  
Bonsai 1: Objeción... esos hijos de (BEEEEEEEP) resultan desagradables.

Bonsai 7: Joer!! ¿Y porqué serán tan desagradables esos (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP?)  
Bonsai 3: No sé! ¿qué acaso crees que soy adivino, tu, gran idiota de (BEEEEEEEEEEP?  
Bonsai 7: ¿Quieres pelear? ô.o

Bonsai 8: ¡¡Cállense los dos, par de (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!!!  
Lyserg: o.o.... acaso dijo...?  
Horo: Si û.u

Lyserg: Pero eso no se dice o.oU

Horo: ...Lo sé...  
Lyserg: Me dan miedo -0-  
Horo: ... Y tú a mi u.¬  
  
Bonsai 7: ¡¡No metas a mi madre en esto!! ó.o

Bonsai 4: Decidan de una vez qué vamos a hacer!! û.u

Bonsai 3: Lo que haremos será lincharte si no te callas!!!!

Bonsai 2: Pero si los que están discutiendo son 7 y 8 o.oU

Bonsai 3 y Bonsai 4: ¿¿¿¿Quien te preguntó, gran imbéil de pacotilla dolor del estirpe de tu madre?  
Bonsai 2: Por eso no tienen amigos ¬¬U  
  
Horo: Arg!! ya me cansé de esperar... (les grita a los bonsais, que seguían reunidos) Ya?  
Bonsai 2: ¿Ya qué?  
Bonsai 7: No andes Chin#$ndo!!!

Lyserg: o.o .  
Horo: Si, ya sé u.¬  
  
10 minutos después... los bonsais seguían discutiendo hechos bolita mientras Lyserg y Horo ya se habían sentado en el césped mientras Lyserg le contaba al ainu lo que era crecer rodeado de personas que le decían a cada segundo lo hermoso que era y lo guapo que sería de grande.  
  
Lyserg: Por eso todos me quieren!!! nOn

Horo: .... Ya me cansé de esperar!!! (se para y les grita a los bonsais) YA????  
  
Entonces los arbolitos voltean hacia ellos, con miradas poco amigables  
  
Bonsai 3: Si, por fin llegamos a un acuerdo.

Horo: Por fin!!  
  
1 minuto después...  
  
Lyserg: ... Estamos esperando oir el acuerdo!!

Bonsai 3: -0-Zzz ... Ah si...  
Bonsai 7: Hemos decidido que...  
Todos los bonsais: ESTÁN HORRIBLES Y POR ESO DEBERIAN SUICIDARSE!!! O.

Horo: ...Que? ñ.n

Bonsai 4: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Bebiste la estupidez o naciste con ella?  
Horo: ...  
Lyserg: Arg!  
Horo: Uh? u.¬

Lyserg: Yo no soy horrible!!!!!! -0-  
Bonsai 7: Si que lo eres, grándisimo mentecato cabellos verdes ¬¬

Horo: Cállense!!! Nos largamos de aquí ahora!  
Bonsai 8: No se tropiezen en el camino u.¬

Lyserg y Horo: ¬¬

Bonsais: ¬¬

Lyserg y Horo: ¬¬

Bonsais: ¬¬

Lyserg y Horo: ¬¬

Bonsais: ¬¬

Otro búho a lo lejos: U-uh!!! U-uh!! -0-  
  
Y así, después de hacer las paces (Horo: Dí la verdad, les prendimos fuego y luego huímos ¬¬U) Eh si, eso, bueno... En fin... luego de 5 horas, Horo y Lyserg volvieron con Yoh y Ren, notando que Choco-love ya se había ido.  
  
- FLASHBACK -  
  
Choco love: Esperenme al amenecer del séptimo día!!! -0-  
Ren: ¿Volverás con algo especial? o.o

Choco love: No, es cuando se vence mi fiansa o.oU  
  
- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -  
  
Yoh: Y luego se fue y me regaló jugo de naranja!!! nOn

Ren: ¿Y ustedes donde estaban? ¬¬

Lyserg: Nos encontramos con unos bonsais muy mal hablados o.o

Horo: Y la "Selva negra" nos persigue por haberles prendido fuego a los arbolitos o.oU

Ren: .... mejor no pregunto ¬¬U

Yoh: Sigamos nuestro viaje!!!! (Comienza a cantar) con honor! con valor!! con amor! con sabor! nOn  
  
Y una hora después, cuando seguían recorriendo el bosque sin hayar nada y ya que a Yoh se le estaban terminando las palabras que terminaban en "or"....  
  
Yoh: Con olor! con hedor! con color! con.... eh... con..... con honor! con valor! con amor! con sabor! nOn

Horo: Pueden hacer que se calle? -.-  
Ren: Yoh, una serpiente u.¬

Yoh: Waaaa!!! (comienza a correr en circulos) donde??? donde??? x.x

Lyserg: .....!!! miren ayá!!!! O.O  
  
Los cuatro shamanes alzaron la vista y se encontraron frente a una enorme fábrica (Ren: En medio del móndrigo bosque? ¬¬ explícate...) (N/A: Es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa o.o) (Ren: Careces de imaginación, así como careces de talento) (Horo: Afortunadamente no carece de amabilidad ni respeto) (Lyserg: Pero si carece de compasión y arrepentimiento) (Yoh: Jugo de naranja!!!! nOn)  
  
Yoh: (Comienza a leer el título de la fábrica) FA-BRI-CA DE DUL..... CES O.O

Ren: Una... fabrica de dulces? ¬¬U

Yoh: si, mira (vuelve a leer el título) FA-BRI-CA DE DUL... CES

Ren: De Dulces...  
Yoh: Si o.o FA-BRI-CA DE DUL...CES O.O

Horo: alguien cállelo x.x

Yoh: CA-LLE-LO............ un momento.... ¿dónde dice eso? o.O¿?  
  
En ese momento, abre la puerta de la fabrica un pequeño duende de aspeco alegórico.  
  
Duende: Qué se les ofrece? o.o

Lyserg: Nosotros... eh... nosotros û.u

Duende: Son los que pidieron empleo en el periódico?  
Ren: Empleo?  
Horo: Periodico?

Lyserg: Empleo en el periodico?  
Yoh: En el bosque hay periodico? o.o

Duende: .....  
Ren: Er... si, somos nosotros

Duende: Genial, pasen a que los entrevistemos porque como han de saber no contratamos a cualquier gentuza... oh no!!

Ren: ...Claro...

Lyserg: Yo no soy gentuza!!! ó.o

Yoh: Ni yo!! me llamo Yoh... Yoh Asakura!! nOn

Horo: No los conozco... no los conozco ¬¬U  
  
Ya adentro, los cuatro shamanes fueron llevados a una oficina en dónde tuvieron que responder algunas preguntas de actitud, aptitud... y cosas extras cómo si sabían servir café y ponerles grapas a las hojas.  
  
Duende: ¿Y para usted, señor eh... Asakura, que es lo mas importante en la vida?  
Yoh: ¡¡Escuchar buena musica!! nOn

Duende: ..... pero... tiene algun plan para el futuro ¿verdad?  
Yoh: Claro!! nOn

Duende: ¿y cual es?  
Yoh: Escuchar buena musica hasta que me muera!!! nOn

Duende: .... Y eh... señor eh... (mira en una hoja) Horo-Horo ¿tiene algun plan para el futuro?

Horo: Sie, yo pienso sembrar un enorme campo de plantas por todo el mundo!!! nOn

Duende: .... OK..... eh, Señor Lyserg diethel

Lyserg: A sus ordenes n.n

Duende: ¿Tiene acaso un sueñoque realizar?  
Lyserg: Sie, quiero apropiarme del Big Ben para así poder columpiarme por el campanario a gusto sin que me griten "vándalo" y no tenga que adoptar el papel de jorobado con lo de "Santuaaario!! Santuaaario!!"  
Duende: ..... Y eh... Señor Ren ¿cuál es su sueño?  
Ren: (Muy en serio) Mi sueño es (Pasa un carrito que vende helados y se queda estacionado 10 minutos afuera de la fábrica sin apagar la estupida canción que llevaba con él)  
Duende: Oh... muy... ambicioso O.O

Ren: Lo sé u.¬

Duende: Ejem!! y ahora, lo que haré será darles una hoja en blanco, en la que dibujarán su idea de mundo felíz segun ustedes. Usen su imaginación, y también pueden usar la (Suena canción estupida y aparece en el escritorio una enorme bolsa llena de polvos "mágicos" y brillos que dan alergia) La "Carney bolsa"!

Ren: Pero que...!!! û.u

Horo: Eh.... ¬¬U

Lyserg: Oh... o.oU

Yoh: ....................... WEEEE!! LA CARNEY BOLSA!! LA QUE SALE EN LA TV!!! nOn

Ren: Lo estamos perdiendo ¬¬U

Yoh: Y también trae pegamento líquido!!!! nOn

Horo: Corrección... ya lo perdimos ¬¬U

Duende: Ejem! Así que, tomen sus hojas y usen la imaginación nOn

Yoh: Si!!!! nOn  
  
30 minutos después....  
  
Duende: Y bien... señor Dietehl, ¿qué dibujó usted?  
Lyserg: (Muestra su dibujo) Soy yo colgado de un enorme campanario rodeado de toda clase de flores y plantas exóticas con las novelas completas de Arthur Conan Doyle.  
Duende: Oh.................... bastante egoísta..... siguiente; usted señor Horo-Horo

Horo: (Muestra su dibujo) Es una representación de la personalidad multifácetica de todos los seres humanos mientras suscumben ante su propia debilidad, que se forja con el paso de los años y que muestra y total descontrol de la vida.  
Yoh: o.o

Lyserg: o.o

Ren: .... multifacética... jo, nunca te había oído decir algo tan largo XD

Horo: No me hace gracia!! ¬¬

Duende: Hum........... demasiado abstracto e inesperado. Con esa cara de idiota nadie pensaría que pudieras capturar tanto sentimiento en una hoja de papel..... siguiente; señor Asakura.

Yoh: (Muestra su dibujo, con monitos de palitos... un niño de kinder lo hubiera hecho mejor XD) Soy yo con CD's de música originales y con una gran dotación de naranjas en todo el mundo!!!! nOn

Lyserg: Yoh!  
Yoh: Mande? o.o

Lyserg: ¿qué te dice Anna a cada momento? û.u

Yoh: "No mires el horno de microondas en uso o te dará cáncer" o.o

Lyserg: No!!!... bueno, además de eso..

Yoh: "No digas tu verdad a los demás o comenzarán a perderle esperanza a la humanidad"?

Lyserg: Exacto ñ.n

Duende: Me reservo mis comentarios... señor Tao, ¿qué tiene usted?  
Ren: (Muestra su dibujo: estaba en blanco) .  
Duende: ¿Qué significa éso?  
Ren: Es mi idea de mundo feliz -.-  
Duende: Interprétalo porque no entiendo....  
Ren: Es una vaca al lado de Horo-Horo, Yoh y Lyserg...  
Lyserg: Vaya!!! o.o no sabía que Ren pensara así...  
Horo: Me conmueveeee!!! ;O;  
Yoh: Una vaca!!! Vaquita... Muuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! -0-  
Duende: Pero... ¿en dónde está el señor Lyserg en el dibujo?  
Ren: Se lo comió la vaca -.-  
Duende: ¿y el señor Horo?  
Ren: También se lo comió la vaca -.-  
Duende: ¿Y el señor Asakura?  
Ren: También... se lo comió la vaca -.-  
Duende: ¿¡¡Y donde rayos está la vaca!!?

Ren: Se largó por envenenamiento.... -.-  
Duende: Entonces... segun mis deducciones, su mundo ideal sería dónde no estuvieran ni el señor Diethel, ni Horo-Horo ni el señor Asakura?  
Ren: ... Bravo ... -.-  
Duende: ¿Y qué hay de la vaca?  
Ren: Me traumó y por eso también la saqué de la hoja -.-  
Duende: Ya veo............ Hum, bueno... ¡Bienvenidos sean a su nuevo trabajo!  
Lyserg: Qué? O.OU  
Horo: Pero..! ô.O  
Ren: ¿Nos contrató a pesar de todo? O.O

Yoh: Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nOn

Duende: No tengo de otra, nos falta personal (maldita sea...) Empiezan su trabajo ya... a trabajar!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ....


	15. El azúcar y los shamanes no se combinan

__  
Bien, ya he llegado al capítulo 15... ni yo misma creí que llegaría tan lejos! XD ... eh, bien, antes de continuar, quiero anunciar el definitivo título que tendrá mi fic o.o... eh, sie, después de mucho analizarlo, decidí dejarlo cómo "La comunidad de la comunidad" ó.o fue duro, he de admitirlo, pero ¿quien diría que dejaría el nombre que puse desde el principio? XDU así que, creo que los tres títulos que puse después de nada sirvieron... por eso, éste será el ultimo capítulo con nombre "Desvaríos cuando se juntan a cuatro shamanes" y para el próximo capítulo se llamará "La comunidad de la comunidad" n.n  
  
Da igual, mejor continuo con el fic, que quedan aun muchas sorpresas y desvaríos por leer (Pobrecitos XD)  
  
- CAPITULO 15: EL AZUCAR Y LOS SHAMANES NO SE COMBINAN -  
  
Después de haberles dado la noticia, el duende llevó a nuestros COMPAÑEROS-AMIGOS-SHAMANES a lo que sería su nuevo empleo. A Yoh y a Lyserg los puso directamente en la fábrica de dulces por parecer más inofensivos (N/A: ¿Acaso ocultan algo ilegal en la fábrica? tu ru ru ru tu ru ru ru tu ru ru ru) y los dejó a cargo de un hombre alto, pálido y de cabello rubio oxigenado, que respondía al nombre de "Jausto", digo! Fausto

(Yoh: Sie!!! un nuevo amigo!!! nOn) (Lyserg: Me recuerda a Morfina O.O)

Así que el duende los dejó a cargo de la máquina que hacía paletas, gomitas, algodones de azúcar (Yoh: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! nOn) polvitos, chile, goma de mascar, dulces de neón, paletas calientes-heladas-con-sabor-a-rata y demás comida chatarra que nos hace felices

(Yoh: Hola señora caries! yo soy Yoh... Yoh Asakura!!!! nOn)  
  
Mientras tanto, a Horo-Horo y a Ren los puso en un nivel más alto; tenían que analizar las preferencias del consumidor, empaques, entrevistas, gráficas y demás cosas aburridas y sin chiste pero que pagan bien porque son parte de la nueva tecnología.... o éso creían ellos.

A Ren lo pusieron directamente en el "Cuarto feliz" (N/A: No pregunten XD) dónde estaban 15 críos que debían ser encuestados para saber cuales eran sus preferencias para picarse los dientes. (Ren: ...ches infantes de #$!! û.u) mientras que Horo debía examinar bien el papeleo y registrar todos los datos en una... tabla (N/A: ¿qué? ¿Creían que le iban a dar una computadora? Naaah!! le dieron una tabla gigante de madera y una pequeña navaja-casi-sin-filo para que fuera registrando todos los cambios que hubieran en la fábrica)

(Horo: Odio mi nuevo trabajo ToT)  
  
Y después de eso, el duende se despidió famablemente de ellos para seguir con su propio trabajo...  
  
Duende: SI LO ROMPEN, LO PAGAN!!!!  
  
Claro que, muy a su manera... digo, el tenía que ir a hacer cosas más importantes dignas de un duende de su nivel y categoría ¿no? (Se cambia la escena, a la oficina del duende, donde estaba viendo la TV por cable, comiendo sushi, hamburguesas y Pizzas-renacentistas, con aire acondicionado y un libro de 15 páginas que explicaba paso por paso cómo sacar provecho de personas estupidas que parecen no tan idiotas)

(Horo: ¿Qué habrá querido decir? o.o) (Ren: Que tu coeficiente intelectual tiene un signo negativo ¬¬U) (Horo: Aaaaahhhhh!!....... ¿y qué significa eso?) (Ren: Qué tu inteligencia es menos cero -.-) (Horo: ......)  
  
- Sección de fábrica -  
  
Yoh: Hola yo soy Yoh Asakura, pero puedes decirme Yoh!!! nOn

Fausto: ...ah -.-zzzz

Lyserg: ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? n.n

Fausto: ¿eh? Mmm... sólo eh... solo esten ahi y eh.... (Se queda dormido)

Yoh: OK! nOn

Lyserg: ¿Señor Fausto? o.oU

Fausto: -0-Zzzz

Lyserg: ¿Señor... Fausto? o.o

Fausto: -0-Zzzz

Lyserg: SEÑOR FAUSTO!!! ô.o

Fausto: ... Hum... ¿eh? -.-

Lyserg: ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? ô.

Fausto: Mm... pues podrían ayudarle a sutanito con la mentada cosa esa y después subirle a eso para que la desta quede menos que aquella otra cosa mientras menganito sigue haciendo eso y regula lo otro.

Lyserg: ¿Eh? o.o

Yoh: ¿Y cómo hacemos para que la desta no se vaya abajo con el otro desto que tiene la cosa con la desta?

Fausto: Pues vayan con perenganito y le dicen que la desta está más con la cosa que la otra desta y que el deste se está quedando arriba para que les dé una cosa así y puedan entrar a la otra parte y así regularlo desde adentro -.-

Lyserg: .... ¿Qué? o.o

Yoh: ¿Y si el desto no funciona y tenemos que ir con sutanito a que nos ayude con la desta y que la cosa que está hasta el otro lado de la X cosa no se vaya para abajo?

Fausto: Le dicen a sutanito que los lleve con perenganito y que éste los lleve con menganito para que les de una cosa y vayan con fulanito para que los mande de vuelta con perenganito y que éste los mando con sutanito para que vayan con fulanito y que de ahí se vayan con menganito y les dan la cosa -.-

Lyserg: .......... a pesar de que me enredé.... ¿no quedaría todo igual? -.-U

Yoh: YA ENTENDI! nOn

Lyserg: ¿Cómo? ¡¡¡Si no dijo nada!!! ¬o¬!

Yoh: ¿QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE? nOn

Lyserg: ¡¡No!! ¬¬... Señor Fausto, esto está mal, le pido que nos explique mejor para así po... Sr. Fausto?

Fausto: -0-Zzzz

Lyserg: ¡¡¡Señor Fausto!!! ô.O

Fausto: -0-Zzz .... -.- ¿que... quieren? ... creí que había... quedado... claro...

Lyserg: ¡¡¡PERO SI....!!! Arg!!! sólo siga durmiendo ¬o¬... no vale la pena es...

Fausto: -.-Zzzz

Yoh: Qué obediente!!! nOn  
  
Mientras tanto... en "El cuarto Feliz" estaba Ren tratando de calmar a 15 infantes descontrolados que no dejaban de hacer alboroto y subírsele encima (N/A: ...¿qué? ¬¬U) los niños querían tocar la antenita de su cabeza, las niñas lo abrazaban y se aferraban a sus piernas y cuando Ren quería caminar, se tropezaba y caía de bruces sobre los juguetes, lastimándose la cara. Y cómo quedaba en el suelo, los niños aprovechaban para subíserle, tocarle la atenita del pelo y para jugar al caballito con él (Ren: Móndrigos críos!!! x.x)  
  
Y al tiempo que Ren estaba siendo profanado de todas las maneras posibles, Horo-Horo capturaba los datos con su navaja-casi-sin-filo en la enorme tabla de madera.  
  
Horo: Las acciones subieron en..... un 70!!! O.O (Comienza a eh... lo que sea, con la navaja en la tabla.Oh no!! ahora bajaron hasta un -5!! -.- (Tacha las marcas que con trabajo había hecho)... volvieron a subir! (y vuelve a grabar los cambios en la tabla) Suben mas!!! (sigue grabando) Y mas!! (continua grabando) bajaron! (tacha los grabados con la misma navaja)¿¿¿ESO ES SANGRE??? O.O------ x.x  
  
Ren: Estupidos... niños.... dejenme en paz!!!!! ¬o¬!! (atado a un poste con una hoguera y los niños bailando y gritando salvajemente a su alrededor)

Niño 1: Niño-pico-en-la-cabeza sed testadudo!

Niña 1: Niño-antenita no queded jugad!!! ó.o

Ren: Ren Tao descargará su furia y los hará sufrir hasta que giman de tanto dolor!!!!!!!...... cuando logre desatarse û.u

Niña 3: Todos inclinadse ante sed-con-pigo-en-la-cabeda!!!!  
  
Y los niños comienzan a inclinarse y alaban a Ren que seguía atado en el poste.  
  
Niño 5: Bien, ya padó la cedemonia.

Niña 7: Ahoda sigue el...

Todos: Chaquifichio!!!!!! (Sacan armas blancas de debajo de las mesitas para colorear y de los botes con pinturas acrilicas)

Ren: ¡¡¡¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!!!! ô.O...... /Y no es que no pueda con ellos yo solo ¬o¬/  
  
Con todas sus fuerzas, Ren logra sacar el poste del suelo y comienza a correr con éste aun atado a su espalda, mientras los niños frenéticos iban de cacería por él (Comienza a sonar canción de fondo)  
  
**_Oh, i love your flesh standing under de sun _**

**_Oh, i really love when you try to scape._**

**_Hunting! Hunting! Oh, funny, funny!_**

**_Hunting! Hunting! Oh, funny, funny!  
_**  
Ren logra esquivar las mesitas y después choca con los estantes-secretos-donde-veian-lo-que-pasaba. Pero en aquellos momentos todos los que veían habían ido a comer. Los niños alzan sus cuchillos y siguen persiguiendo a Ren, que aun estaba atado al poste y lo llevaba a cuestas mientras corría.  
  
**_How can you say that is diferent?  
Can i tell you hoy delicius is a citrus?  
Runing, runing for the forest!  
Oh pretty squirrels, pretty birds and pretty sun!  
I love the flowers and the peace around here!  
_**  
Los niños logran capturar a Ren y se suben a su torso para luego saltar y mostrar sus lanzas. Pero Ren, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo logra hacerse a un lado y comienza a rodar por el cuarto.  
  
**Let's enjoy the beuty of the place!  
You and me!! Candy, candy, candy, candyyyy!!!  
**  
Ren logra pararse y en eso, entra al cuarto de vigilancia Horo-Horo, cargando con la tabla y su infalible navaja-casi-sin filo, mientras se cura la herida que se había hecho en la mano y en el pie (N/A: Es que cuando se cortó en la mano con la navaja se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a temblar y a correr por todo el lugar con todo y la tabla, entonces chocó con un duende y se tropezó. Alcanzó a tomar la tabla, pero la navaja se le resbaló y le medio atravesó el pie n.nU)  
  
Ren: AHHHHH!!!!! -0-

Horo: Me... duele.... mucho!!! TToTT.... oh! ¿No es Ren ese que está siendo perseguido por los niños en el "Cuarto feliz" que veo desde aquí, el cuarto de vigilancia, donde puedo ver todo?................. si, es el.......  
  
Ren se estrella con un pizarrón y cae boca abajo. Entonces los niños lo levantan y comienzan a darle vueltas al poste.  
  
Horo: ..... AUCH!!! -.- eso... debió... dolerle.... Bueno! siempre está la adopción o.oU  
  
Ren: ¿Por que... no... me...quedé... en el... castillo... Tao... a ... esperar... mi... muerte? ¬¬  
  
Y una niña golpea a Ren con un bat en una pierna.  
  
Niña 15: Niño mado no hablad!!!

Niño 11: Vícdima-cabeda-de-pico quedadse caiado!

Ren: Los voy a matar!!!! ¬o¬!!!! Los voy a....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Horo: (Viendo aun el show) AUCH!!!.... hasta a mí me dolió -.¬U  
  
Niño 14: Niño caiad!

Ren: Los voy a #$& &/(!! y luego &/(!! "#$!!!! !#$&/ #(&$!!! y #$&/(´s!!!!!!! û.u

Niños: O.O

Niñas: x.x (se desmayan)

Horo: Tal vez los bonsais eran de él o.oU  
  
Y mientras Ren trataba de desatarse luego de hacer que los niños lloraran por oir semejantes groserías qué créanme, si eran algo fuera de este mundo... Yoh y Lyserg continuaban haciendo su trabajo.  
  
Yoh: (Jalando una palanca) Duuuulces!! Duuuuulce!!! nOn yo quiero Duuuuulces!

Lyserg: Yoh no estés jugando y haz tu trabajo o.o  
  
(N/A: Sie, el unico que hacía bien su trabajo era Lyserg)

Yoh: (comienza a columpiarse de una barra de metal y pasa a otra barra de metal, y baja por una resbaladilla donde iban las paletas y cae en la piscina del algodón de azucar) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! nOn

Lyserg: Yoh, baja ahora o te despedirán!!!! ¬o¬.... Señor Fausto, ayúdeme!

Fausto: (Que estaba dormido sobre una palanca) -.-Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz

Lyserg: Yoh, baja de ahí ahora mismo!!!! ô.o (se sube a una plataforma para ver mejor a Yoh porque lo había perdido de vista) ¿En dónde está? û.u

Yoh: (Detrás de él) ¿A quien buscas? O.O

Lyserg: A Yoh, Yoh.............................. o-oh ô.o

Yoh: Te caes... te caes.... (Empuja a Lyserg y éste cae a la piscina de algodón de azucar) TE CAISTE!! nOn

Lyserg: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TToTT  
  
Y PUM! cae...... ileso... o.oU  
  
Yoh: VOY Y TE ALCANZOOOOOOOOOO!!!! nOn (se lanza hacia Lyserg)

Lyserg: (Nadando frenético en círculos en la piscina) No no no no no no no noooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Y lo alcanzó....  
  
En ese momento, comienza a sonar la alarma de la fábrica, porque los niños de "El cuarto feliz" corrían cómo locos por todo el lugar mientras que la máquina de dulces estaba sufriendo un descontrol por falta de operación.  
  
Fausto: (Se despierta) Oh no... volví a quedarme dormido -.-....... -0-Zzzz Zzzzz  
  
Y mientras Horo le ayudaba a Ren a pararse, Yoh resctaba a Lyserg, que se había ido hasta el fondo de la piscina de azucar.  
  
Yoh: No te mueras!!!!! ToT  
  
Y cómo el duende notó tal descontrol, fue a ver qué pasaba y llevó a Lyserg, a Yoh, Ren y a Horo a su oficina.  
  
Duende: ¿¿¿QUE RAYOS PASO AQUI?

Ren: Esos críos son una amenaza para la sociedad!!!!! û.u..... /Creo que la dinastía Tao no podrá crecer/

Yoh: Yo sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo! me gusta mi trabajo! quiero seguir haciendo mi trabajo!!! nOn

Horo: ¿No han pensado en añadir un poco de tecnología a la fábrica cómo mmm no sé... ¿lápices y hojas? ¬¬

Lyserg: (Sacando algodón de azucar de su boca y de su pelo) Sin... Coff!!!... comentarios x.x

Duende: Bueno, es su primer día, y todo jefe razonable y comprensivo entendería y les daría una segunda oportunidad para que enmendaran sus errores n.n..... PERO YO NO SOY ESE JEFE!! ESTAN DESPEDIDOS!!! o.

Lyserg: ¿Despedidos? o.oU

Duende: SI!!! FUERA AHORA MISMO DE MI HERMOSA FABRICA DE DULCES! FUERA! FUERAA!

Ren: Maldito viejo... me lo voy a....!!! û.u

Horo: Yo también!!!! ¬o¬

Lyserg: Chicos, esperen!!! O.OU  
  
Pero como siempre, nadie le hizo caso a Lyserg, así que Ren y Horo-Horo tomaron al duende y lo golpearon hasta más no poder.  
  
Yoh: Se ve divertido nOn..... Voy a ayudarlos! si, voy a... (Lyserg lo detiene del hombro)

Lyserg: Deja que descarguen su furia n.n

Yoh: ¿Y cuando van a dejar de golpearlo? o.o

Lyserg: Analizando los daños físicos y emocionales que sufrieron Ren y Horo..... hasta mañana.

Yoh: .... OK! nOn voy a ayudarle a Fausto para que me explique como funciona la fábrica... ¿vienes? nOn

Lyserg: .... Paso ¬¬U  
  
-----------------------------------

Fausto: -0-Zzzz Zzzz......... Achu!!

-------------------------------------  
  
Y créanlo o no, Ren y Horo terminaron de golpear a su ex-jefe y salieron de la fábrica mucho mejor.  
  
Lyserg: ¿No sienten remordimiento? O.O

Horo: Para nada n.n

Ren: Sólo cobré el pago ñ.n

Yoh: Pero si no nos pagaron O.O

Ren: .......... pues igual salió golpeado, je.  
Lyserg: ......

Yoh: Y yo hize un amigo!!!! nOn

Lyserg: .........  
  
CONTINUARA...


	16. Haoman: el señor del desierto!

Ok, esta es la parte dónde todos los que leen dicen "Por fín pasará algo bueno" (Ren: No, más bien es donde dicen "Mugre fic, pérdida de tiempo") Calla o traigo a Sam Gay Sam ¬¬ (Ren: No te temo ¬¬) ¿Ah no? ¬o¬ (Ren: No!..... pero a Sam Gay Sam sí û.u) Er.. en fín... sigamos con el fic!!!  
  
Cómo habrán de notarlo, nuestros shamanes salieron de la fábrica de dulces bastante satisfechos... ¿o no?

(Ren: Pues no, porque Yoh salió mas drogo que antes, Horo-Horo tiene dos heridas corporales, yo perdí mucho de mi valioso tiempo y Lyserg por poco muere de coma diabético porque tragó demasiado azúcar ¬¬)

(N/A: Pero yo no tuve nada que ver ó.o) (Ren: ah no?... ¿y entonces qué rayos hace la narradora, eh?)(N/A: ¡¡Te estás poniendo rebelde conmigo!! ¿qué te pasa? ¬¬) (Ren: Nada, que presiento va a pasar algo todavía peor en este capítulo) (N/A: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?)(Ren: TU!) (N/A: ¿Yo?) (Ren: Si, tu) (N/A: ¿YO?) (Yoh: Si... y yo!!! nOn) (Ren: ¿Tu qué tienes que ver en eso? ¬¬) (Yoh: NADA PERO QUERIA HABLAR!!! nOn) (N/A: .....)  
  
Nuestros shamanes aun no terminaban de pasar el séptimo bosque, cuando de pronto se encontraron ante un enorme lugar solitario con una torre en el centro de éste.  
  
Horo: Cool... six flags!!! Yoh: waaaa!

Ren: No sean estúpidos!!! Entramos a territorios de ya-saben-quien!

Lyserg: ¿De Barney?

Ren: No... de el otro ya-saben-quien

Horo: Lord Voldemort? O.O

Ren: NO!!! El otro!

Yoh: Tom Cruise? nOn

Ren: .......... Yoh

Yoh: Mande nOn

Ren: .... cállate ¬¬

Yoh: OK!! nOn

Lyserg: Bueno, entonces ¿dónde rayos estamos? ó.o

Voz extraña: En mis dominios!

Yoh: Waaa!!! la bruja de blair!!! -0-

Ren: ¿Que? ¡¡No hay bruja de Blair!

Voz extraña: Pero estoy yo!

Horo: ... nadie te preguntó.

Lyserg: De donde... proviene... esa voz? (Con música de fondo dramática)

Voz extraña: Estoy detrás de tí T.T

Yoh: Waaa!! posesionó su cabeza cómo Lord Voldemort! TToTT

Horo: Junto con la bruja de blair!!! TToTT

Ren: Ya les dije que esos dos no existen, par de idiotas!!!! û.u

Voz extraña: Eh... puedo hablar? -.-

Ren y Horo: No!

Voz extraña: Ok, yo sólo preguntaba -.-

Yoh: Quiero presentarles a Charlie! nOn

Lyserg: Quien es Charlie? ¬¬U

Yoh: Él (Señala a un extraño chico detrás de Lyserg) No lo había visto en todo el camino nOn

Voz extraña -aparentemente Charlie-: Es que hasta ahora nos econtramos -.- y no me llamo Charlie.

Yoh: Que dices, Charlie??? No te escucho!!! nOn

Voz extraña: QUE NO SOY CHARLIE!!!.... yo soy..... Haoman!

Ren: ....

Horo: ....

Lyserg: ....

Yoh: ....Qué nombre tan gracioso, Charlie!!! XD

Hao: Sí, se lo dije a mi mamá miles de veces ô.o... en fin... qué hacen en mis territorios, mortales?

Lyserg: Lo que sucede, señor Haoman, es que nos perdimos.

Horo: Y dinos... que haces?

Hao: (Comienzan a rodearlo luces de colores y se nubla el cielo) Yo soy el dueño de este territorio, el mago más terrible de éste bosque... INVOCO A LOS ESPIRITUS Y TAMBIEN A LOS CLIMAS, todos me temen por mis increibles poderes, mi gran habilidad para persuadir y mi largo y sedoso cabello que se mueve libre al compás de la brisa matutina, vespertina y nocturna!

Ren: Es decir...

Hao: O sea que los puedo correr de mi hermoso desierto cuando quiera porque soy el "power power" de aquí u.¬

Horo: Ahhh o.o

Lyserg: Y qué planea hacer con nosotros? aniquilarnos? o.oU

Hao: En realidad había pensado en hacerme cómo que me hablaba la virgen y dejarlos ir pero.... lo que tú acabas de decir no es mala idea X)

Ren: Te odio estúpido inglés travesti peliverde con cara de niña ¬¬

Horo: Wow, fusionó todos los defectos en una sólo oración xD

Yoh: Yo soy Yoh... Yoh Asakura!!! nOn

Hao: Mmm... ese nombre me suena û.u ... tu madre no se llamaba Keiko?

Yoh: Hey!!! no te metas con mi mamá! ya sé que encogordó un poquito pero no parece ballena!!! -0-

Ren: Creo que el calor de éste -extraño desierto donde estamos varados- le está evaporando el cerebro.

Hao: Entonces una vez tuvo? ¬¬

Yoh: Yo tuve varicela, sarampión, fiebre, resfriado.... (10 mins despues) Y fiebre escarlatina!! nOn

Ren: ....

Hao: Ok, ya entendí ñ.n  
  
Y así, tras una airosa discusión de 10 minutos, nuestros shamanes pudieron llegar a un acuerdo...  
  
Ren: Si tu manipulas todo lo que está aquí, vengo a denunciar a un centenar de roñosas ardillas que quisieron acabar conmigo!! û.u

Horo: Y de paso buscas a John, un amigo de nosotros que se perdi

Yoh: SI!! BUSCA A LA SERPIENTE QUE SE LO COMIO Y LO SACAS!!! nOn

Lyserg: Yo sólo quería cumplir con mi misión... por eso los seguí, yo no he hecho nada malo ToT

Ren: Y también deberías arreglártelas con un gato con cara de drogo que trató de propasarse conmigo! u.¬

Horo: John es alto, de piel pálida, cabello rubio pintado de negro, ojos grandes con rimel y tres piercings en su nariz.

Yoh: LA SERPIENTE ES MUY MALA!!! GRANDE, CON DOS OJOS, ESCAMAS Y ESTA VIVA nOn

Lyserg: En verdad que esto no es justo, yo sólo quería vengar la muerte de mis padres y cumplir con lo que me fue encargado ToT

Hao: ....

Ren: Ahh!! y también de paso deshazte de estos que no me dejan vivir... yo ya habría acabado con las fuerzas del mal si me hubieran puesto a compañeros menos mentecatos que estos ¬¬

Horo: Hey, eso ofende! ó.o (ve algo brillante y comienza a seguirlo... hasta descubrir que es el sol)

Hao: /Yo no tengo porqué soportar esto û.u/

Horo: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Hao: /Grr.... û.u/

Ren: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Hao: / Grrrrrrr...... û.u/

Lyserg: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Hao: /Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..... û.u/

Yoh: CHARLIE!!! nOn (se cuelga de la espalda de Haoman)

Hao: Grrr...... A UN LADO!!! (Tumba a Yoh y lo golpea) YA ME COLMARON LA PACIENCIA... QUIEN RAYOS CREEN QUE SOY? SANTA CLAUS????

Yoh: Charlie se enojó o.oU

Hao: ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ!!! NO SOY CHARLIE, SOY HAOMAN! Y TE PUEDO ANIQUILAR AHORA MISMO SI LO DESEO!!!! ô.O

Horo: Y porqué no lo haces? o.o

Ren: /Si contesta que porque Yoh es demasiado adorable... me largo û.u/

Hao: PORQUE .... PORQUE..... AHHHH SI NO QUIERO NO LES DIGO!!!

Lyserg: Ya me enfadé -.- podemos continuar nuestro viaje?

Hao: Hum... escuchen; Ren Tao, tu no ocupas que te ayude, lo que necesitas es un psicólogo -.-

Ren: Está bien, pero la narradora me lo va a pagar û.u (N.A/ Ja! y yo porque???) (Ren: Por que todos mis traumas han sido ocacionados por tí ¬¬..... excepto las clases de kamasutra sabatinas -.-U)

Hao: Me importa poco lo que te pase ¬¬... ahora, Horo-Horo yo no sé dónde rayos está tu amigo John.

Horo: Ya me estoy resignando T.T

Hao: Hum... ahora tu, estupido inglés, por mí lárgate de mi hermoso desierto-en-medio-del-bosque... eso a mí me preocupa tanto cómo me preocupa saber cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo.

Yoh: 783 345 2234 353 123 778 283 590 872 nOn

Todos: ..... O.o

Yoh: Y contando!! nOn

Hao: Ejem!... y por ultimo, Yoh, cómo dijo Fukari; Calladito te vez más bonito... o mejor sólo cierra el pico ¬¬

Yoh: ........ Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir? ¬¬

Hao: Si!........ pero segun tu, que dije? -.-

Yoh: .................... DIJISTE UN POEMA!!! Rima!!! no es grandioso? nOn

Hao: No, te insulté cerebro de cebo!! û.u

Yoh: (comienza a cantar) la la la la la laaaaa!

Hao: Ejem... escuchen todos, soy demasiado inteligente, poderoso y sexi cómo para andarme preocupando por ustedes, simples mortales.... ahora lárguenes de mi hermoso desierto-en-medio-del-bosque y así no tendré que exterminarlos... además, presiento que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto ¬¬

Ren: Acaso... acaso nuestro destino es pelear contra tí? (suena otra vez musica de fondo dramática)

Hao: Eh? No sé ni me importa, lo digo porque tengo otros dominios más adelante y presiento que cuando vaya a vigilarlos me los encontraré ¬¬

Lyserg: Pero eso es poco probable o.o

Hao: Si, pero conociendo a la narradora, el fic está lleno de pocas probabilidades -.-  
  
Pero nuestros shamanes no le prestaban atención a Haoman... Oh no! estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre sí a las voces de: 'Que habrá querido decir?' 'No sé 'Yo me quiero largar' 'Pues lárgate y de paso te suicidas ¬¬'  
  
Hao: Grrr... ya me harté de ustedes, estupidos mortales que le arruinan lo grandioso a mi hermoso desierto-en-medio-del-bosque... así que larguenes ahora mismo si no mis orcas con patas cenarán shamanes el dia de hoy!

Ren: No sería más correcto "cenarán la noche de hoy"? ¬¬U

Hao: ...... SOLO SAQUENSE Y NO VUELVAN!!!!! ô.o  
  
Y como nadie le prestaba atención a Haoman porque estaban demaciado ocupados hablando entre sí otra vez...  
  
'Que genio... debería casarse' 'Yo tengo una prima muy bonita nOn' 'Hagámosle caso y larguémonos' 'Acaso le tienen miedo?? ¬¬'  
  
Hao: Arg!!!..... QUE SE LARGUEN!!! (comienzan a salir luces y poderes extraños de sus manos y les apunta a nuestros shamanes con ellas) FUERA! FUERA!!!  
  
(Comienza a sonar otra musica de fondo a la par que nuestros shamanes huían por sus vidas)  
  
**_Let me stay with you... but our love is explove ,  
Oh, baby i'm in love  
yeah, baby i'm in love_**

Yoh corría felizmente siendo perseguido por cinco rayos azules que comenzaron a rodearlo rápidamente.  
  
Yoh: Me siento como Hillary Duff en uno de sus videos!!! x.x  
  
**_Run!!! Run away!!! You know i miss you  
But we can't stay together  
That's bad... that's saaaaad!!!_**

Ren saca su cuchilla y comienza a evadir todos los rayos que iban hacia él... y los redirigía a Horo-Horo  
  
**_Can you tell me the true?  
The pain is intense.  
I feel the blood on my body!!_**  
  
Horo estaba demaciado nockeado no sólo por los rayos que lo habían perseguido, si no también por los que Ren le había mandado y ya le habían dañado en... todo... (Horo's status: x.x)  
  
**_I feel the brace...  
Stranger to see...  
This is my perfect day..._**  
  
Mientras tanto, Lyserg se había arrinconado al lado de una roca comiendo un poco de chocolate mientras veía a todos sus amigos siendo atacados por los poderosos rayos de Haoman.... además habían plantas de yerba-buena cerca de ahí y ya lo habían drogado un poquito.  
  
Lyserg: (Cantando) Dejenmeeeeeee si estoy llorandoooooo!!!!! -0-  
  
Pero al final, Yoh fue hacia Ren, que fue hacia Horo y se lo tuvo que llevar cargando y después acudieron hacia Lyserg que seguía medio drogo y tuvo que ser llevado a rastras por Ren porque se negaba a llevar a cuestas a sus dos compañeros.... y más porque Horo despertó y cuando se vio en los brazos de Ren se enojó tanto que le dio una patada al chino, y éste del corage lo dejó caer... pero hacia un acantilado y cuando pudieron salvarlo, Horo estaba tan noqueado que tuvieron que volverlo a cargar, sólo que esa vez lo cargó Yoh porque Ren se negaba a hacerlo de nuevo...  
  
Y ya que dejaron a Haoman sólo en su hermoso desierto-en-medio-del-bosque, éste se dispuso a descansar...  
  
Hao: Mmmm.... insisto en que el nombre "Yoh Asakura" me suena -.-.....  
  
CONTINUARA...


	17. El abismo de Elmo! XD

Qué siga la historia ñ.n

--------------------------------

Después de haberse alejado de el hermoso-desierto-en-medio-del-bosque de Haoman, nuestros amigos y COMPAÑEROS shamanes continuaron su búsqueda por eh... (Horo: Hasta eso; que es lo que buscamos? o.o) (Lyserg: Pues eh.... no sé... salirnos del bosque?) (Ren: Vamos a acabar con las fuerzas del mal.... recuerdan) (Yoh: Noooo!! Vamos a Six Flags!!! nOn) (N/A: ...) (Lyserg: Ahora que lo dicen, es cierto o.o que estamos buscando?) (N/A: Eh... eso... eso es.... sorpresa! si, eso es! es una sorpresa!! ñOn) (Ren: A que ni tú misma sabes verdad? ¬¬) (Horo: Ya decía que estaba llegando lejos sin que se le agotaran las ideas) (Yoh: Pero no ocupamos ideas para ir a Six Flags!! nOn) (N/A: No digan tonterias!! aun tengo ideas para rato! û.u) (Ren: Entonces dinos qué es específicamente lo que buscamos ¬¬) (N/A: .... miren! o.o) -Todos voltean y no ven nada... cuando regresan ya no estoy XD- (Ren: Eso es estupido ¬¬U) (....) (Ren: Contesta! ¬¬) (....) (Ren: Sé que estás ahi!!! ô.O) (....)

Y mientras Ren seguía hablando esperando que YO apareciera y contestara (N/A:XDU) (Ren: Ya te vi!! ¬¬) (....) (Ren: No me dejes hablando solo como idiota!!! ¬¬) (....) se encontraron ante un enorme... pero enoooorme castillo-fortaleza- medieval que obstruía el paso. Tenía una enorme puerta y a los lados un graaan lago.

Yoh: Llegamos a hogwarts!!! nOn

Ren: Imbécil, ésto no tiene nada que ver con eso!!! û.u

Lyserg: Pues entonces donde estamos?

Horo: (consulta su mapa) Al parecer llegamos al abismo de Elmo.

Ren: Dime que bromeas ¬¬U

Horo: Nop! Aquí dice "Abismo de Elmo" O.O

Ren: Esto no está pasando -.-

Lyserg: Podremos pasar?

Horo: No lo sé... o.o...... OIGAAAAN!!! PODEMOS PASAAAAAR??? nOn

Ren: Idiota!!! qué tal si son tierras enemigas, eh??? ô.o

Horo: Pero si ni siquiera sabemos quienes son nuestros enemigos o.o

Ren: ........ cállate u.¬

Lyserg: Grita de nuevo Horo-Horo.

Horo: DISCULPEEEEEEN!!! PODEMOS PASAAAAAR?

Y en eso, abre la puerta un pequeño chico cabezón que los mira un poco enojado.

Chico Cabezón (Saben perfectamente que es Manta XD): Ya les dije que sí ¬¬U no tienen que gritar, grupo de incivilizados.

Yoh: Waaa!!! un lego!!! X3

Manta: Yo no soy ningun lego!!!....................... Y DEJA DE INTENTAR PEGARME A LA PARED!!!! -0-

Una vez adentro, nuestros shamanes descubrieron que los adentros del lugar eran más bien como una especie de pueblo, donde habían tiendas, departamentos, casas y.... pues esas cosas XD

Manta: Quienes son ustedes?

Lyserg: Permíteme presentarnos; somos un grupo de shamanes viajeros.... y en este momento nos encontramos perdidos.

Ren: En otras palabras: donde rayos estamos?

Manta: En el abismo de Elmo n.n

Ren: Er.... sí, pero qué es eso?

Manta: Pues es un lugar donde nos protegemos del mundo exterior y donde nos mantenemos marginados.

Yoh: Este lego habla!!! XD

Manta: No soy un lego! soy una persona, grosero!!! ô.O

Horo: Y creen que podamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí?.... pasar la noche tal vez?

Manta: Seguro! Recibimos viajeros muy seguido... pero no les aconsejo que se queden.

Lyserg: Porqué? o.o

Manta: Lo que sucede es que se avecina una terrible guerra... y como aquí no hay guerreros pues vamos a morir aplastados como bichos.

Lyserg: No entiendo...

Y ante eso, Manta se puso a explicarles de una forma bastante gráfica el cómo iban a morir por culpa de aquella guerra que no tardaba en llegar al abismo de Elmo.

Yoh: o.o ....

Horo: ô.o ....

Lyserg: -.- ......

Ren: No se jodan a sí mismos y lárguense de aquí entonces ¬¬

Manta: Lo que pasa es que no podemos ¬¬U necesitamos personas y seres que nos ayuden en la guerra, pero nadie se ofrece.

Yoh: Yo me ofresco!! nOn

Manta: En serio? T.T

Yoh: Si!!! nOn

Horo: No bromeas? o.o

Yoh: No!!! nOn

Ren: Estás seguro?? ¬¬U

Yoh: Si!!! nOn

Lyserg: De acuerdo o.o...

Yoh: POR CIERTO.... ME OFRESCO PARA QUE COSA?? nOn

Manta: ..... -.-U

Ren: Tranquilo, ya estamos acostumbrados a su estupidez nata û.u

Horo: Yoh, acaso no estabas oyendo lo que decía el chiquillo cabezón?

Manta: Manta ¬¬U

Horo: Da igual XD

Yoh: Pues no, no estaba oyendo nOn

Lyserg: Por que no? û.u

Yoh: Estaba demaciado ocupado viendo a la chica de colores nOn

Ren: Chica... de... colores? u.¬........ Lyserg! û.u

Lyserg: Hey! x.x

Manta: Cual chica de colores???? O.O

Y como queriendo y no queriendo la cosa, Manta voltea y se encuentra a una chica como de 14 años corriendo y riendo cínicamente por todo el lugar. Tenía el cabello plateado y ojos rojos (N/A: ....) y vestía un hermoso vestido con colores psicodelicos (Lyserg: x.x)

Manta: Ay no!!! -0-

Ren: Quien es ella? u.¬

Manta: Es la princesa Jeane... se suponía que debía estar con los invitados de su palacio, no aquí x.x

Horo: Tienen invitados?

Manta: Si. La reina Anna y su concilio vinieron de visita.

Ren: A mí se me hace que más bien vinieron a refugiarse en éste intento fallido de castillo por eso de la guerra ¬¬.

Manta: Ejem! û.u bueno, el caso es que la princesa ha andado media extraña debido a su nueva adquisición.

Horo: A qué te refieres?

Manta: Oh, no quieres saber n.nU

Y antes de que Horo-Horo pudiera reclamar, apareció una chica rubia de porte imponente, acompañada de una chica de mirada venenosa con la cabellera color rosa chicle.

Yoh: Annita! o.o

Anna: Reina Anna para tí, idiota! ¬¬

Yoh: Si Annita n.nU

Anna: (Lo golpea en el estómago) Tan estupido como siempre eh? ¬¬

Yoh: Ar!! x.x Dan... viodenda.... gomo...... diempre je?

Manta: Reina Ana! Creí que estaba con la princesa Jeane.

Anna: Me aburrí... además la princesita de pronto comenzó a reirse descontroladamante y mejor salí de la estancia por si es contagioso ¬¬

Lengua de lagartija: Y ustedes que hacen por aquí? ô.o

Anna: Tienes razón.... y donde está John? ¬¬

Horo: ....Waaa!!! John!! TToTT

Anna: A juzgar por ese llanto no pasó algo bueno, verdad?

Yoh: Esteeee.... o.o

Lengua de lagartija: Dónde está el niño? ¬¬

Lyserg: Eh..... esteee.... ahhh me ofresco para ir por la princesa Jeane!! O.OU

Manta: En serio? o.o

Lyserg: S-si... es lo me-menos que puedo hacer.... /Lo que sea con tal no precenciar esto cuando la reina sepa lo que pasó con John û.u/

Manta: Muchas gracias! serás de mucha ayuda nOn... la princesa se fue por ayá (señala un callejón)

Lyserg: Eh... está bien... hum... adios!! n.nU

Horo: (Con la reina Anna sujetándolo del cuello) No te vayas!!! Lyserg!! TToTT

Lyserg: ADIOS!!! ñOn (se aleja rápidamente, dejando a Horo, a Ren y a Yoh)

Ren: ....fácil vienen fácil se van u.¬

Anna: Por ultima vez; donde está el bebé que les dejamos encargado? ¬¬

Y antes de que alguien pudiera contestar (Alguien: Si!! es que yo sé todo! XD) desde la parte más alta de una de las tantas escaleras de piedra, se hizo presente un gran resplandor anaranjado fluorecente que casi dejaba ciegos a nuestros shamanes... y a los otros.

Ren: Conozco ese brillo u.¬.... maldición.

Horo: Podrá ser? o.o

Yoh: Acaso... será...? ô.o

Voz: Siiii!!! soy yo!

Yoh: ........ LO SABIA!!! ES EL TELETUBBIE ROJO!!!! nOn

Voz: Que dices??!! (Y por el colapso se resbaló con una piedra y cayó rodando violentamente por las escaleras) (N/A: Niños no intenten eso en casa XD)

Horo: Auch -.-.... eso debió doler.

Ren: Déjense de estupideces.... es Choco-love u.¬

Choco-love: Sie!!! yo, el gran mago "Choco-love el anaranjado íngame los ojos" a regresado!!! ô.o

Ren: Y regresaste porque....

Choco-love: Porque he estado siguiendo a la reina Anna desde Roshan!

Anna: Sabía que alguien me espiaba ¬¬

Choco-love: No es lo que usted cree, reina... lo que sucede es que he notado que su ahora conducta violenta se debe a espíritus malignos que habitan en su interior o.o

Anna: No, yo siempre he sido así de maldita ¬¬

Choco-love: Vamos reina Anna, no tiene que negarlo... yo la salvaré nOn

Anna: Te digo que yo siempre he sido muy méndiga!! ¬¬

Choco-love: No se preocupe, yo le quitaré esos espíritus chocarreros que no la dejan en paz!!! nOn (saca su varita con listones, brillitos y una estrella de plástico anaranjada en la punta /remasterizada)

Anna: No... te... acerques ¬¬

Choco-love: Esta actitud negativa suya se debe a Haoman, mi contraparte, que de seguro mandó a sus espíritus malignos para que la hicieran una persona violenta.

Anna: Alejate ¬¬

Pero cómo Choco-love no hizo caso, la reina Anna lo golpeó y lo mandó a volar, y éste aterrizó al lado de Ren

Ren: Qué pequeño eres ¬¬ (Haoman: Hey!! Esa es mi línea!... Te voy a demandar con los de Copyrights!! û.u)

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, apareció de pronto un MUY buen holograma de Haoman al lado de choco-love.

Holograma: Que te pasa? Crees que no tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer? û.u yo estaba muy contento bebiendo té hobbit en mi hermoso-desierto-en-medio-del-bosque y tu comienzas a hablar mal de el gran Haoman a mis espaldas... Ni quien quiera apoderarse de el cuerpo de esta!

Anna: Oye! ¬¬

Holograma: Sin ofender ¬¬... da igual... mas vale que no te metas conmigo, mago de pacotilla. Por que yo soy el gran Haoman! el power-power de aquí!

Chocolove: Tuuuuu.... tuuuuu.... tu me quitaste todo mi público!!!! (Se para y estupidamente intenta pelear con el holograma)

Holograma: Qué idiota eres ¬¬ /Usaría otra palabra, pero ALGUIEN ya la usó por mí ¬¬/

Ren: Si lo que buscas es provocarme... no lo estás consiguiendo u.¬

Holograma: Da igual!..... espero te haya quedado claro, choco-love.... NO TE METAS CONMIGO!

Choco-love: No oigo! no oigo! soy de paloooooo!

Anna: (Lo golpea en el estómago) Pues entonces tampoco hables! ¬¬ (N/A: Han notado que la víctima de éste episodio parece ser Chocolove? XD)

Sin darse cuenta, el holograma de Haoman desaparece rápidamente, dejando a nuestros shamanes con muchas dudas. Mientras tanto... Lyserg buscaba a la princesa Jeane. Había cruzado ya un largo callejón en dónde vendían varitas mágicas, lechuzas y demás artefactos mágicos.... pero no lograba encontrarla. (Lyserg: Lo que hago por no ver enojada a la Srita. Reina Anna û.u) fue entonces que, después de atravesar el callejón, se encontró ante un enooooooooorme jardín con plantas de todo tipo, y en medio de éste, estaba la princesa Jeane, con el mismo vestido con colores psicodélicos.

Lyserg: Princesa Jeane?

Jeane: ....

Lyserg: Déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel y he venido en su búsqueda para que no le suceda algo malo.

Jeane: Siéntate a mi lado O.O

Lyserg: Eh.... ok n.nU (Se sienta)

Jeane: Ya has notado éste hermoso jardín? Yo lo amo... hay todo tipo de plantas en él.... mira esa hermosa planta carnívora a tu lado que te ve con ternura n.n

Lyserg: Planta... planta carnívora?... gulp (voltea y sip, efectivamente, la ve) (Planta: Hola ;D) (N/A: XD)

Jeane: Y mira a la hiedra venenosa del otro lado tuyo que también te mira con ternura n.n

Lyserg vuelve a voltear y se encuentra con otra horrible planta (Hiedra: Hola!! ;D)

Lyserg: x.x

Y en menos de 10 minutos, Lyserg se puso tan turulato cómo la princesa Jeane disfrutando de los aromas de las "plantas" y "flores"

Jeane: Sabes?.... Eres muy apuesto!! (insertar cara de drogada)

Lyserg: Si... tu también eres muy apuesto (También con cara de drogado)

Jeane: Yo... yo -.-

Lyserg: Tu... tu.... -.-

De pronto, Lyserg y la princesa se acercaron poro a poco mirándose con ojos entre drogados y entre cerrados (N/A: ... no sé si se comprenda XD) y.... y.... y....

Jeane: JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD

Lyserg: Eh?... qué pasa? -.-

Jeane: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD (se levanta rápidamente, toma la mano de Lyserg y se lo lleva mientras corre)

Lyserg: Yo... yo.... eh..... ajá -.- (N/A: Lyserg no pudo objetar ni pío porque andaba demaciado drogo XD)

Jeane: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! XD

Y así anduvieron corriendo por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban Manta y los demás.

Manta: Señorita Jeane!!!! T.T se encuentra bien??

Jeane: JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! XD

Horo: Lyserg?.... está drogado otra vez? o.o

Lyserg: Nooooo....

Yoh: No?

Lyserg: ..... No todos son malos, no todo está mal. No todos son villanos queriendote matar!! -O-

Ren: ..... Si quieren yo lo mato u.¬

Anna: Ya basta!!!! Me van a decir donde está John, si o no???

Lengua de lagartija: Sieeee... diganleeeee ô.O

Ren: .... enferma ¬¬U

Horo: Bu-bueno... la verdad es que....

Mientras tanto... afuera de el abismo de Elmo, en la entrada...

Chico: Er.... por fín llegué. Aquí nunca los volveré a ver û.u y podré comenzar una nueva vida sin ellos....

De regreso con Yoh y los demás...

Yoh: A JOHN SE LO COMIO UNA SERPIENTE!!!! nOn

Anna: QUE DICES?? ô.O

Ren: No es cierto!!... Reina Anna, no lo escuche. A John no se lo comió una serpiente, lo que pasó fue que....

Soldado: (llega precipitadamente al lugar donde Yoh y los demás estaban) Disculpe, joven Manta. Recuerda el problema que teníamos sobre encontrar un futuro esposo para la señorita Jeane?

Manta: Si o.o... tuvieron suerte?

Soldado: Así es. Encontramos en la entrada a un vagabundo y es de la edad de la señorita para que se quede con ella.

Manta: Ahhhh!! qué felicidad!!! T.T y hubo problemas para traerlo?

Soldado: Si, joven Manta. Se puso muy salvaje y nos amenazó con mandarnos a los cuatro no se qué... pero pudimos traerlo a la fuerza amordazado.

Horo: Eso no se hace ¬¬

Manta: Perfecto! traiganlo para que lo pueda ver n.n

Soldado: Si, joven!

Poco después volvieron los soldados con un chico amordazado con lazos y cadenas. Tenía un aspecto muy peculiar y maldecía a quien iba viendo.

Chico: Arg!!! suéltenme ahora mismo!!! cuando salga de aquí los haré desangrar para que mueran dolorosamente, y los desollaré vivos para que el dolor sea lento e inaguantable!!!......... (nadie le hace caso) Les digo que me suelten!!!!

Ren: Esas palabras.... yo conosco a ese chico û.u........ maldición de nuevo!

CONTINUARA....


	18. STOPFLASH

STOP-FLASH!!

Nuestros shamanes se transportan inmediatamente a otro lugar que no es "El abismo de Elmo" Si no más bien (Ren: Mas bosque!! ¬¬) Ehm, pues si, pero te aguantas, Ren-kun… (Ren: Ya sé, ya sé ¬¬) En fin… al lado de nuestros queridos shamanes aparece un enorme sillón con un letrero con luces que dice "Siéntate en mí" (Horo: Mmmm… qué significará eso? O.o) (Yoh: -susurrandole- no sé, pero hagas lo que hagas, no te sientes en ése sillón o.oU) (Ren: … yo me largo de aquí -.-U) Alto!... eh, siéntense todos en el sillón, si no es mucha molestia. (Horo: OK!) (Lyserg: Acaso estamos en un talk-show?) Mmm… algo por el estilo.

Y así, después de algunas quejas, tanto Horo-Horo cómo Yoh, Ren y Lyserg toman asiento en el sillón.

Horo: Muy bien… y que hacemos aquí? Nosotros estábamos en el "Abismo de Elmo"

N/A: Ya sé… lo que sucede es que necesitaba reunirlos a los cuatro a solas para darles una noticia.

Yoh: CAPTURARON A LA SERPIENTE QUE SE COMIO A JOHN Y A REN??? nOn

Ren: Estoy a tu lado, imbécil!! û.u

N/A: Ya vamos a empezar u.¬… er, da igual. Les iba diciendo, la noticia que les daré a continuación no es buena, así que traten de mantener la calma.

Lyserg: Qué es lo que quiere decir?

Horo: Si!! habla de una buena vez!! ô.o

N/A: Ejem! Bueno, lo que sucede, es que vengo a informarles que éste fic se detiene --

Todos: COMO???? ô.O!!

N/A: Tal y cómo lo escucharon û.u

Lyserg: Pero por qué??

Horo: No estamos haciéndolo bien??? ToT

N/A: No!! Lo están haciendo de maravilla -.-U sin embargo… er…. Es que ya van dos capítulos que subo y no hay ni siquiera un review sobre ellos T.T

Ren: Explícate ¬¬

N/A: Es eso!! û.u Verán, yo puedo estar cómo loca subiendo cap. tras cap. cada determinado tiempo. Pero si nadie manda aunque sea un review sobre ello, de vez en cuando pienso que escribo para nada -.-

Yoh: NO DIGAS ESO!!! nOn NOSOTROS LA ESTAMOS PASANDO MUY BIEN!!!

Todos: ¬¬U

N/A: De hecho… ya tengo dos nuevos capítulos listos para subirse, pero a partir del cap. 16 nadie ha dejado reviews y eso me baja un poco los ánimos para seguirle al fic… un review de vez en cuando no hace daño ñ.ñ

Horo: Y qué piensas hacer?? Vas a dejarnos abandonaditos así como así sin acabar la historia?? ô.o

N/A: No quisiera hacerlo… pero… eh, debido a las circunstancias, temo que eso es lo que haré u.u

Lyserg: No diga eso!! o.o nosotros hemos luchado y hemos pasado por muchas cosas cómo para que de pronto se cancele el fic.

Ren: Pues si, pero tienes alguna idea, grandísimo Einstein? ¬¬

Lyserg: Bueno… yo…. yo…

Yoh: TENGO UNA IDEA!!! nOn

Ren: Yoh, ya te lo dije; el baño está al fondo a la derecha ¬¬

Yoh: SI, GRACIAS!!... PERO NO ES ESO!!.... TENGO UNA IDEA PARA QUEEL FIC NO SE CANCELE

N/A: Te escucho o.o

Yoh: Qué tal si cada uno de nosotros manda un mensaje a los lectores pidiendo que manden sus comentarios para que el fic pueda continuar? nOn (Ren: Este vio demaciado Big Brother ¬¬U)

N/A: Suena muy desesperado ñ.n

Yoh: ¬¬

Horo: Yoh se enojó! o.o

N/A: Hum…. Está bien û.u díganle cualquier cosa a los lectores para que manden sus comentarios sobre el fic -.-U

Yoh: YO PRIMERO, YO PRIMERO!!! nOn……. –toma aire- MANDENREVIEWSMANDENREVIEWSMANDENREVIEWSMANDENREVIEWSMANDENREVIEWS!!! nOn

Ren: Dime que eso no se imprimió ¬¬U (N/A: Tu turno, Ren..) Er… bueno -.-… hey, ustedes… si!, ustedes, lectores; tengan piedad de ésta pseudo-escritora novata y manden reviews… no importa si es para expresar qué tanto odian la historia o cuánto apesta el guión… pero manden algo ¬¬U

Lyserg: Yo digo lo mismo o.o hemos llegado muy lejos y queremos ver cómo termina la historia. Por favor, no permitan que éste fic se cancele, manden reviews….

Horo: Reviews por favor!! TToTT Nooo!! Toritoooo!! Manden reviews!! Yo quiero ver como termina la historia, ustedes no??? -O-

N/A: Ejem!... pues ya vieron ñ.ñ… sé que suena un poco estúpido, pero a mí me agrada escuchar lo que piensan de mis historias, si les gustan, las odian, si las quieren cómo para aventar tomatazos… no importa, me gusta leer las opiniones. Así que, supongo no les cuesta nada tomarse un minuto o dos para mandar un reviews, o si? n.nU por favor, yo tampoco quiero cancelar la historia, pero me hace sentir mal que después de preocuparme por escribirlo, editarlo y subirlo, no hayan personas que manden sus comentarios luego de leerlos. Agradesco a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de enviar reviews, pero no sé qué pasó que durante los últimos 2 capítulos no recibí ni uno sólo. Así que, ustedes dirán o.o……

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK…. (Esperemos que gracias a ustedes éste fic siga adelante)


	19. John: resurrección XD

Y aun en el bosque…. Nuestros shamanes esperaban la respuesta de los lectores y… de mí o.ô

Horo: ¿Y?!! 0-0

N/A: … Y qué? o.o

Yoh: Yo no sé nOn…. A qué estamos jugando?? –Ren lo golpea- Auch!! ToT

Ren: Jugamos a "Golpea al imbécil" ¬¬

Yoh: Entonces perdí? O.o

Ren: … No, te saqué del juego por default ¬¬

Yoh: Ahhhh nOn…….. porqué por default? o.o

Ren: ….

Lyserg: Y bien?? Qué pasó? El fic se cancelará? û.u

Horo: Si!! Queremos saber! ô.o

N/A: Bueno…. Eh….

Ren: Si? u.¬

N/A: ….. Nop, no se cancela n.n

Horo: Sie!!!!! nOn

Yoh: VIVAVIVAVIVAVIVAVIVAVIVAVIVAVIVAVIVA!!! nOn

Ren: Ya decía yo que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad… û.u

Lyserg: Qué felicidad! Sabía que no nos defraudarían –Ren lo golpea- Auch! Porqué lo hiciste?

Ren: Porque te saqué del juego ¬¬

Lyserg: Cual juego??? û.u

Ren: El de los imbéciles…

Yoh: Y yo gané por default!!! nOn

Ren: ….

Lyserg: Yoh…

Yoh: Mande! nOn

Lyserg: Ayudas más callado -.-

Yoh: Pero quiero hablar!!! nOn

Horo: …..

N/A: Bueno, una nota y sigo con el fic; gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de mandar un review para hacerme saber que el fic seguía leyéndose. Para mí fue muy importante, y espero que esto siga así porque por si no se dieron cuenta, curiosamente el cap. del stopflash es el cap. que más reviews obtuvo… no es eso irónico? XDU Muy bien, continuaré con la historia, de una vez les digo que hay fic para rato así que no se preocupen n.n

De pronto, todo comenzó a temblar y nuestros shamanes fueron transportados nuevamente al "Abismo de Elmo" (Lyserg: #.# cuantos colores…) (Ren: Drogo ¬¬) (Horo: John! ToT) (Yoh: Bingo! nOn)

Horo: Perdón por habernos ido… pasó un inconveniente o.o

Manta: ….

Anna: De que estás hablando? Ojalá se hubieran ido pero no, han estado aquí desperdiciando oxígeno desde hace un buen rato, así que no mientan ¬¬

Horo: Nani? O.o…. nos fuimos, no? (N/A: Si, pero eso pasó fuera del fic, dentro del fic ustedes no se ausentaron…. Es cómo ese tipo de tonterías relacionadas con el tiempo y el espacio #.#) (Horo: O sea que puedo bailar can-can fuera del fic con un vestido negro con rojo y pantimedias de mujer y nadie lo va a notar?) (Ren: Si, pero para eso estoy yo y puedo grabarlo si quiero…) (Horo:… eso no fue gracioso ¬¬) (Ren: A no?)

Manta: Ejem… princesa Jeane, mire, le traemos un joven para que se case con el o.o

Chico: -haciendo forcejeos- Yo no me caso con nadie, sólo tengo 14 #$& años!! ô.O Aléjense de mí si no quieren que los descuartize.

Ren: Chico, no es por ser impertinente, pero estás amordazado y esposado… dudo puedas descuartizarnos.

Chico: Quien te preguntó, Ren Tao??? ô.O

Horo: Hip!! O.O……. Ren, sabe tu nombre!!!

Ren: No me digas u.¬ … porqué será? /Y nótese mi sarcasmo ¬¬U/

Horo: -Ok, ve al chico y la información comienza a entrar al cerebro….. una vez captada, se procesa…. Ya procesada, se manda de nuevo al consciente…. Llega al consciente y éste tarda un poco en asimilarlo- John!

Ren: Eureka! ¬o¬

Horo: Johnsi!!! TToTT

John: "#$&!! $&/ $!&(!! ¬¬

Horo: Ah, es tanta mi emoción que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste!! ;O;

John: Si quieres te lo grabo con tinta permanente en el cuerpo ¬¬

Anna: John?..... no me digan que éste pseudo-gótico sádico es el pequeño John que les dimos ¬¬

Yoh: Noooooo!! nOn… bueno si pero no, es, pero al otro se lo comió una serpiente.

Lengua de lagartija: Pero no es el mismo John? ô.O

Yoh: Siii!! nOn

Anna: Y dices que a uno se lo comió una serpiente, y el otro es este?

Yoh: Ajá! nOn

Lengua de lagartija: Er… pero son la misma persona!! û.u

Yoh: Si! nOn

Anna: Y uno está en una serpiente y el otro es este? ¬¬U

Yoh: Un momento! O.O –la información llega a su cerebro… se procesa… se envía… llega… y se asimila- ……………………………………… Olvidé mis dulces en la dulcería!! ToT

Ren: …. Arg, no traten de comprenderlo… si intentan encontrar la inteligencia en Yoh, mejor mátense de una vez ¬¬U

Manta: Qué sutil ñ.n

John: Hola??? … acaso nadie me pone atención? Déjenme ir, si no desean una muerte dolorosa!!

Entonces la reina Anna se acerca a John y lo mira de frente.

Anna: Este es el dulce niño que les dejamos?....................... pobre, tiene cara de traumado.

John: -señala a Yoh, Horo-horo, Ren y Lyserg- Es culpa de ellos!! Esos inmundos bichos rastreros!!

Horo: Arg!!! û.u …. Cual es tu problema?? Nosotros hemos…

John: Púdrete hondo y bien!!! ¬¬

Ren: Lo bueno es que tiene una jerga muy variada y sofisticada, eh? u.¬

Manta: Ya basta!! O.O Llevaremos al chico y a la princesa al comedor a que se conozcan mejor… ustedes pueden pasar aquí cuanto tiempo quieran, pero pronto llegará la guerra… en cuanto a usted princesa –voltea y no la ve- princesa?..... princesa???

John: La tipa con cara de drogada no está ¬¬

Y antes de que Manta pudiera contestar, llega un soldado rápidamente.

Soldado: Joven Manta! Llegó una carta de nuestros enemigos…. Dicen que atacarán el Abismo hoy a las 11 de la noche! O.O

Manta: Qué???

Yoh: Una guerra! Weeeee! nOn

Horo: Yoh, eso es malo!! ¬¬

Yoh: Ah, lo siento o.o……………………… weee, una guerra!!! nOn

Manta: Hum… no importa, lo bueno es que contamos con aliados que nos apoyan en momentos así ñ.n

Anna: Estás loco? Yo me largo de éste lugar de mala muerte antes de morir partida en dos ¬¬

Lengua de lagartija: Yo voy con usted, reina!! #.# (Ren: Lambiscona ¬¬)

Manta: Oigan, no se pueden ir así cómo así!!! -.- además, deberían ayudarnos, no lo creen?

Anna: NO ¬¬

Ren: Eh… yo tengo una idea, no sé si tu limitada mente está dispuesta a aceptarla ¬¬

Manta: Te escucho!! Lo que sea por salvar el abismo!! ToT

Ren: Bueno… podríamos ir a buscar aliados… y eh… si, eso…

Manta: Y cómo sé que no nos van a abandonar? ¬¬

Ren: Porque dejaremos a Yoh y a Lyserg cómo comprobante… mientras Horo y yo buscamos aliados.

Anna: Suena razonable…

Lyserg: (aun turulato) Y porqueeee yo me…. Tengo que… quedar?? #.#

Ren: Porque hiciste migas con la princesa ¬¬ y ambos están tan drogados que hasta hacen buena pareja (N/A: Ren-kun, qué estás planeando hacer? ô.o) (Ren: Si Lyserg se casa con Jeane, ya no tendríamos que soportarlo)

Yoh: Y porqué yo no voy tampoco?? nOn

Ren: Porque no te soporto y si tu vas, yo no voy, y si yo no voy ustedes están perdidos ¬¬

Anna: Anda, sincero el chico ¬¬U (Horo: Y también modesto ¬¬U)

Choco-love: Yo voy con ustedes!!! ó.o

Ren: No, tu te quedas ¬¬

Choco-love: porqué?

Ren: Porque acabas con mi paciencia…

Choco-love: Es que no sabes contar hasta diez ñ.n

Ren: Si sé, pero eso no te quita lo imbécil ¬¬

Todos: ….

Manta: Ya basta!!! -O- Si van a irse, váyanse ya, para que lleguen a tiempo!!

Ren: Hum…está bien (voltea hacia Horo-Horo) No te quedes atrás, andando!!

Horo: Ey, tu no me mandas!!

Ren: Pero igual debes apresurarte, idiota ¬¬

Horo: Porqué? ¬¬

Ren: Porque tú estás a mitad de la puerta y ya la van a subir /Imbécil!! û.u/

Horo: Waaa!!! -.- (corre y sale del abismo)

Manta: (Desde una ventana) Dense prisa o cuando vuelvan ya podemos estar muertos!! -O-

Ren: A eso le llamas amenaza? -.-

Horo: …..

Ren: Er… olvídalo, andando…

Y así, mientras Ren y Horo-Horo van en busca de aliados internándose en el bosque (Ren: Qué novedad ¬¬) Yoh, Lyserg y… los otros, esperaban por ellos dentro del Abismo de Elmo.

CONTINUARA….


	20. Comienza la búsqueda

Saben qué? Ya llevo 20 capítulos y me siento bastante orgullosa de ellos n.n claro que todo se debe a eh…. ah si! mi histeria, el ocio que rodea mi vida… y los reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Ah! Y si quiero puedo llegar al capítulo 40 XDU las ideas no terminan, lo único que terminaría preguntándome es: tendrá este fic un final? Pues si! si lo tiene. Sé perfectamente en qué termina, pero lo que pasa antes de eso son cosas que se me van ocurriendo. Que si colocaré algún día el final? Jo! Claro que sí. Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que lo iba a cancelar… ahhh, tiempos aquellos T.T (N/A: Fue hace sólo dos caps XD) En fín… seguiré contando la historia, y así verán el tipo de aliados que logran conseguir ñ.n

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya afuera de el abismo de Elmo, Horo-Horo y Ren comenzaron su búsqueda de aliados para evitar que sus COMPAÑEROS murieran (Ren: aunque a mí no me importaría que cierto darketo y cierto inglés peliverde con cara de niña fueran aniquilados u.¬) (N/A: Cállate y sigue caminando!!) (Horo: Y porqué yo tuve que venir con él? Si ni nos soportamos) (N/A: Mira, no sé, el que decidió eso fue Ren-Kun) (Horo: Porqué no me dejaste ayá, eh? Si sabes muy bien que luego discutimos tu y yo ¬¬U) (Ren: PORQUE ERA TRAERTE A TI O TRAERME A LOS OTROS TRES QUE TOLERO MENOS QUE A TU INSIGNIFICANTE SER…) (Horo: Significa que…. soy el que mejor te cae? O.o) (Ren: No, significa que dejes de joder y que continúes caminando û.u) (Horo: …. Ok ok ¬¬U)

Y entre tanta discusión (Horo: Qué te dije?? No llevamos ni 5 mins. Juntos y ya hasta nos lanzamos maldiciones húngaras! ¬¬U) er…bueno, cómo iba DICIENDO, entre tanta discusión, se internaron en más bosque (N/A: Gomen nasai! ñ.nU)… un bosque que por cierto Horo ya conocía.

Horo: Espera, Ren! ô.o…… éste bosque me resulta familiar…

Ren: De qué hablas? ¬¬………… ahh! Te refieres a que está lleno de árboles, animalitos roñosos, lagos contaminados y cosas así?... no es que te resulte familiar…… es que así son todos los bosques!!! û.u

Horo: Ja-ja! ¬¬ … no, es que éste bosque en particular me recuerda a algo…

Ren: HORO-HORO!!! O.O

Horo: Waaa!! Qué, que?? -O-

Ren: ……dijiste "particular" o.o… esa palabra no es muy larga para tu vocabulario?

Horo: Ya en serio, me estás matando de la risa ¬¬U

Ren: No me amenaces -.-

Vocesita: Miren!! El imbécil de –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- volvió!!

Vocesita 2: Ahhh! grandísimo –BEEEEEEEEEEEEP- de seguro se perdió!!

Horo: Lo sabía, lo sabía!! Yo conozco esas vocesitas diminutas!! -O-

Vocesita 3: Qué dijiste estúpido??? (le escupe)

Horo: /Y también conozco esa escupida -.-/………… Waaa!! Estamos en el bosque de los bonsáis!!

Ren: Te refieres a esos pequeños arbolitos? (nota que está parado entre cientos de ellos) (N/A: No sé ustedes, pero si yo estuviera parada entre cientos de pequeños seres vivientes que hablan, se mueven y maldicen… me apartaría porque sentiría "raro" ñ.n)

Horo: No les digas así, Ren! odian que les recuerden que son inofensivos! -.-

Bonsái 3: Es que no somos inofensivos imbécil de mier"#!! ¬¬

Bonsái 7: Joden tanto cómo respiran! Suicídense ya, yo les doy la espada!!

Ren: A mí no me hablen así!! Tienen idea de quien soy yo? ¬¬

Bonsái 5: No sé ni me importa…….. lárgate de nuestro bosque ya, mentecato de pelo hiperactivo!!

Horo: Hey! ó.o

Bonsái 5: Me refería a él, grandísimo patán!! ¬¬

Horo: Ahhh n.n

Ren: ¬¬U

Bonsái 54: Bueno, ustedes… si, ustedes –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- que los trae hasta acá??

Bonsái 78: Acaso perdieron su –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- brújula de –BEEEEEEEEEEP-?

Ren: Cállense todos y déjennos seguir!! No pienso rendirles cuentas a unos estúpidos bonsáis de quinta que ni hablar descente pueden!! Apártense de mi camino si no quieren probar mi cuchilla, entendido?? Ô.o

Bonsái 156: …………. (le escupe) Shut Up!! You're fucking so much !!!

Ren : Stupid litle tree !! Better YOU shut up, if you dont want to be killed in one second because of me !!

Horo: Ren, será mejor si o.o;....

Ren: Ya me hartaron!! Yo soy Ren Tao! el shaman mas poderoso del mundo! Y a mi lado está otro shaman más o menos descente!! Aléjense si no quieren ser aniquilados!!

Horo: No es bueno que… o.o;….

Bonsai 520: Acaso me vas a hacer algo, tu gran baka!!!?? Qué nos vas a hacer, eh? que, que que??

Ren: Están acabando con mi paciencia ¬¬…………. Muévanse!!!

Bonsai 64: Primero me –BEEEEEEEEEEP- antes que hacerte un –BEEEEEEEP- caso, escuchaste??? Ô.o

Ren: Arg!! û.u

Bonsái 34: blah blah blah blah

Ren: /Arg!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬/

Bonsái 77: Blah blah blah blah blah!!

Ren: /Etto…… û.u/

Bonsái 2345: Blah blah blah blah blah blahhhhh!!

Ren: /Er ô.o……………../

Bonsái 83: Blah blan blah blah blah!!

Ren: /Arg…./…… ya cállense, ustedes grandísimos –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- Acaso no pueden con un –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- quitarse del –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- camino?? Que no ven con sus –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- ojos que estamos apurados!!! Aléjense ya por todos los –BEEEEEEEEEP- existentes, hijos de –BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- váyanse mucho a la –BEEEEEEEEEEP- y vayan a –BEEEEP- a su –BEEEEEEEEP- o quien quiera que los –BEEEEEEEP- hasta que se –BEEEEEEEEEP- mueran!!!!

Bonsáis: ……

Horo: Ah caray o.o;

Ren: û.u…… entonces qué? nos van a dejar pasar o no?

Bonsáis: …….

Ren: Contesten!!! û.u

Bonsáis: …..PAPIIIII!! #-#

Ren: Qué?? ô.O

Bonsáis: PAPI PAPI PAPI!!!! #-# (Se acercan más a Ren y comienzan a alabarlo y abrazarlo)

Horo: Jajajajajajaja! Hasta para padre saliste, Ren!! XD

Ren: Cállate!!.... y ustedes aléjense de mí!! No soy su padre… y no me digan "papi"!! se escucha cursi!!

Bonsái 7: Papi, te quiero con todo mi –BEEEEP- corazón de –BEEEEEP- #-#

Ren: Déjenme!!! (logra salirse de entre toooooooodos los bonsáis) Vámonos Horo!!!

Horo: Jajajajaja! Papi!! XD

Ren: (Le da un golpe en la cabeza con su cuchilla) Que nos larguemos!!!

Mientras tanto, en el abismo de Elmo…

Manta: Nos vamos a morir!!! Nos vamos a morir!!!........ waaa nos van a linchar y van a jugar volei-ball con nuestras cabezas!!!! x.x

Ana: Anda, que eres optimista, enano cabezón ¬¬

Manta: Cómo pude dejar el destino de nuestro abismo en manos de dos grandes desconocidos??? ToT

Anna: Arg!!...era eso o que nos asesinaran por default!!! ¬¬

Manta: …………… Nos vamos a morir!!! x.x

Y al tiempo que Manta se quejaba sin parar… tanto Yoh cómo la princesa Jeane, Lyserg y John se encontraban en otra habitación, gracias a la GRAN idea de manta de que Jeane debía conocer mejor a su futuro esposo.

Jeane: #-#

John: Porqué te me quedas viendo así?.... te gusto o qué? ¬¬

Jeane: Sieeeee!! #-#

John: -Gulp!- … púdrete! -.-

Lyserg: (Turulato) Hoy tengo miedo de salir de mi casa, tengo miedo de que llegues a mí… hoy tengo miedo de volver a mi mente, tengo miedo de volver a sentir #-#

Yoh: A qué están jugando??? nOn

Jeane: (De pronto abraza a John y se pone "cariñosa" con él) Waaaaa!!! #-#

John: Arg!!! aléjate!! Aléjate!!! û.u (se escapa de los brazos de Jeane) Qué te pasa?? Estas loca?? ¬¬

Jeane: Sieeeeee!!! #-#

Yoh: Mira Lyserg!! La princesa está congeniando con John!! n.n

Lyserg: Ehhh? -.- …. (ve a John en los brazos de Jeane) hum… creo que… creo que… creo que… G.G

Yoh: Qué te sucede??.... acaso estás celoso??? O.o te le piensas declarar?? o.o tratarás de ganarte su amor??

Lyserg: Yo…. ó.o….. yo ó.o….. bueno, es queeeee û.u

Yoh: Hazlo!! Dile a la princesa lo que sientes!! Hazlo!! Rescátala!! Vamos!!! (N/A: Anda! Yoh sacó su otro lado XD)

Lyserg: Yo…. yo……

Yoh: Si??? Si??? ô.O

Lyserg: -.-……….. yo…. yo quiero vomitaaaaar!!!!! GoG (Vomita)

Yoh: Ah!! Qué bien se siente sacar todo de ti, verdad? nOn (N/A: Baka ¬¬U)

Y de regreso con Ren y Horo-Horo…

Horo: Y a dónde nos dirigimos ahora? o.o

Ren: Hum… por aquí vive un guerrero muy poderoso. Si conseguimos que sea nuestro aliado, tendremos una gran ventaja.

Horo: En serio es muy bueno?

Ren: Si… usa la espada, el arco, hachas, cuchillas, varitas, sabe posiones, maneja círculos de elfos… sabe artes marciales, posee cualidades adivinatorias, puede aparecerse y desaparecerse… es eh… si, bueno.

Pronto llegan a un gran tunel rodeado de árboles y plantas…

Ren: Pasando éste lugar se encuentra él. Ahora bien… sólo déjame hablar a mí, está bien? Es un tanto especial

Horo: A qué te refieres con "especial"?

Ren: Er…. No quieres saber… -.-U

Después de cruzar el gran túnel, se encontraron con un tipo sentado en un gran trono hecho de… plantas XD. Tenía una presencia impotente… digo! Imponente. Y mostraba serio su semblante ante la llegada de nuestros shamanes (Se escucha canción de "Rocky") (N/A: Yoh, no juegues con la música de fondo!! ¬¬)

Ren: (Murmurando) Su nombre es Eirson…

Eirson: Hola o.o qué les trae por aquí?

Ren: Buenas tardes, señor Eirson… yo soy Ren Tao, y el es Horo-Horo, y…

Eirson: Horo-Horo? JA! Escuchaste eso, Teddy? (voltea hacia un osito de peluche que tiene en su mano derecha) Qué nombre tan gracioso, verdad Tedy???

Teddy: ….. (N/A: Bueno, no esperarán que el móndrigo oso de ñonga le vaya a contestar, o si?? ô.o)

Eirson: Lo sé Teddy… "Horo-Horo" es un nombre típico de la población Ainu.

Horo: Vaya o.o éste si sabe…

Ren: -.-U

Eirson: Y qué les trae por éstos lugares, hum?

Ren: Bueno, lo que sucede es que atacarán al Abismo de Elmo ésta noche… y necesitamos aliados que nos ayuden a pelear en ésa guerra o muchas personas morirán (N/A: Hasta parece que lo dijiste de corazón ¬¬U)

Eirson: Ahhh, odio las guerras, siempre inocentes salen pagando. Tu qué crees Teddy? o.o

Teddy: …..

Eirson: Verdad que sí? Y la última vez que eso pasó terminé furioso. Pero al final ganamos, no es así?

Teddy: ……

Eirson: Qué?? Cómo que por pura suerte? Teddy, di la verdad ¬¬

Teddy: ………

Eirson: Claro que no!! Eso fue por puro error, y a ella no le molestó #-# … pero y qué hay de ti?

Ren: Bueno, yo -.-….

Eirson: Shhhh!! Le pregunté a Teddy!!! -O-

Ren: / $"#&!!!!û.u /

Eirson: Contesta, Teddy!!!

Teddy: ……

Eirson: Así está mejor n.n….. ahora bien, están buscando aliados… acaso quieren que yo les ayude?

Ren: Así es ô.o necesitamos toda la ayuda posible… contamos con usted?

Eirson: Mmmm, no sé… deja consultarlo con Teddy…

Ren: WTF!! û.u

Después de eso, Eirson se vio ante una gran "discusión" con Teddy sobre si acompañarlos o no.

30 mins. después…

Ren: û.u….. u.¬…. ô.o…. -.-U

Horo: -O-Zzzz

Eirson: TEDDY Y YO YA LLEGAMOS A UN ACUERDO!!!! ó.o

Ren: ………

Eirson: …………

Ren: Si??? ¬o¬!!

Eirson: ô.o ah si!.... hemos decidido acompañarlos… con la condición de que el ainu hable más.

Horo: Ahhh!! Gracias!! No soportaba el quedarme callado tanto tiempo!!! x.x

Ren: Er… El… ser nuestro aliado… ha sido una sabia decisión.

Eirson: Lo sé!! Y todo se lo debo al apoyo de Teddy!! (Abraza al osito y lo besa) Muack! Teddy, i love you!!

Ren: .................. ok ñ.n

Horo: O.OU

Y así, después de tener a un aliado consigo, Ren y Horo-Horo continuaron su búsqueda junto a Eirson (Eirson: Y junto a Teddy!! ô.o) (N/A: Si, si… junto a Teddy también ñ.n) (Eirson: n.n)

- CONTADOR DE LA BUSQUEDA DE ALIADOS REN-HORO -

Aliados: 1

Traumas: 3

CONTINUARA….


	21. La búsqueda continúa

Y bien… con un nuevo aliado, Ren y Horo-Horo continuaron su búsqueda mientras Eirson hablaba sin parar con su buen amigo Teddy...

Eirson: Y sabes qué pasó después? O.o

Teddy: ………

Eirson: Acertaste!! O.O pero pude sacar ventaja, blandí mi espada y acabé con ellos en segundos! nOn

Teddy: ………

Eirson: Basta, Teddy! Haces que me sonroje!! ñ.n

Horo: Ren… seguro que éste hombre es poderoso? ¬¬U

Ren: Si, estoy seguro… sólo es… cuestión de tiempo -.-U

Eirson: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Teddy! Ése chiste no me lo sabía!! XD

Ren: Tú… aguanta -.-U

Mientras tanto… en el abismo de Elmo algunas personas comenzaban a perder la calma (Cómo Manta XD) mientras otros cuantos se preparaban para la guerra. En aquellos momentos, Jeane seguía maravillada con Jon, y éste por más que la insultaba y la miraba feo… no conseguía quitársela de encima (N/A: bueh ñ.n)

John: Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo??? NO VOY A CASARME CONTIGO!!!

Jeane: Si, yo también te quiero #-#

Yoh: Ahhh que bonitos colores!! GoG

Todo parecía… ir viento en popa… o por lo menos, algunos habitantes del abismo ya se habían enterado de que habría guerra y se estaban preparando moral y físicamente para defender su hogar…

Aldeano 2: ahhh!! Cleotilde, olvida a los niños, no hay tiempo! Sólo trae las cosas materiales!!! Ô.o

Aldeana 7: Yo no soy de aquí! Me tienen prisionera! Quiero largarme AHORA! ó.o

Claro que… los espíritus de lucha variaban… mucho y mientras todos se preocupaban por sus problemas, Yoh ya estaba congeniando con los habitantes del lugar. Mientras estaba sentado, llegó a le un niño cómo de 11 años y lo miró con singularidad.

Niño: Hola O.O

Yoh: Hola!! nOn Wow! Me encanta la naranja que tienes en la mano! O.O

Niño: Gracias O.O

Yoh: Cómo te llamas? nOn

Niño: Jalen… hijo de Yata, mi señor O.O

Yoh: Bueno, bueno… pregunté tu nombre… no el de tu padre! XD

Niño: Perdón es que es costumbre O.O… oiga… dicen que la guerra está muy desequilibrada… y que no hay esperanza T.T

Yoh: Bueno… debo decirte algo, Jalen… hijo de Yama

Jalen: Es "Yata" mi señor O.O

Yoh: No que te llamabas "Jalen"?

Jalen: Si O.O… pero mi padre es Yata

Yoh: Y entonces quien es Yama? ô.o

Jalen: Nadie, mi señor O.O

Yoh: … y quien rayos es tu padre? û.u

Jalen: Yata O.O

Yoh: No que era Yama? o.o

Jalen: / #$&"!!/ no… es Yata -.-U

Yoh: Y qué está haciendo Yama entonces? o.o

Jalen: Er…………………qué me iba a decir, señor? ñ.n

Yoh: Ah… pues que… un momento O.O… en qué me quedé?

Jalen: Yo le dije que me dijeron que no pasábamos de esta noche… y que no hay esperanzas O.O

Yoh: Cierto! O.O bueno… te diré algo, Jalen… hijo de Yama….

Jalen: (Esperando cualquier palabra de apoyo e ilución) Si??? O.O

Yoh: …………………ES VERDAD LO QUE DICEN! NOS VAMOS A MORIR BIEN Y BONITO!! nOn

Jalen: G.G…….. mamá!!!!! TToTT (Sale corriendo)

Yoh: Si verdad? que emoción!! nOn

(Ren: Hey! Sabes bien que Horo-Horo y yo fuimos por ayuda… por qué rayos le dices que se van a morir? ¬o¬) (Yoh: Porque no les tengo confianza! nOn) (Ren: QUE? ¬o¬ explícate o…) (Yoh: TENGO HAMBRE O.O) (Ren: Espera, no te vayas… primero contestame… hey no me dejes hablando sólo!!! û.u)

Y ahora veamos cómo les está yendo a Eirson, Horo y a Ren…

Eirson: Saben quién vive por aquí y que sería un buen aliado?

Ren: No! cualquier cosa que sepas, dínosla -.-U

Eirson: Mejor que se los cuente Teddy!! nOn… vamos Teddy… diles…

Teddy: …………………

Ren: WTF!! û.u

Horo: Ahhh!!! en serio él vive por aquí??? O.O

Eirson: Así es! nOn

Ren: Psss… Horo… acaso entendiste lo que el estúpido oso de peluche "dijo"? ¬¬

Horo: No… pero es que me emocioné #-#... y Teddy es tan lindo! XD

Ren: Kuso!! u.u

Iban los tres tan absortos en su graaaaaaaaan conversación (Ren: Si, sobre todo con Teddy ¬¬U) que no llegaron a notar a dónde se habían metido… siguieron caminando hasta que Ren escuchó una voz familiar…

Voz: Hola lindo! :D… qué haces por éstos rumbos?

Ren: Ay no O.O

Voz: Me extrañasteeeeeeeeeeee?? :D

Ren: No… puede… ser ¬¬U

Finalmente… el chico voltea y se encuentra frente a un gato de extraña apariencia y con una sonrisa kilométrica, posado en la rama de un árbol

Ren: No… no… -.-U

Gato: Hola!! :D… y quien es el apuesto jóven que te acompaña?

Horo: Ahh!! Me voy a sonrojar!!! ñ.n

Ren: ESTO NO DEBE ESTAR PASANDO!!! û.u no hice nada para merecer esto!!

Horo: Quien es, Ren? o.o

Ren: El… el… el estúpido gato que intentó propasarse conmigo!! û.u

Horo: ……………………. QUE? XD

Ren: Sabes qué? no estoy de humor para explicarte… y aunque lo haga, tu limitada y pequeña mente no podrán entenderlo, así que mejor corramos!!! ¬¬

Horo: JAJAJAJAJA!!! El gato quería con Ren!! XD

Ren: (Lo golpea con su cuchilla) Co-rre!!! ¬o¬

Y seguidos de Eirson se alejaron rápidamente de aquél árbol…

Eirson: Esperen! O.O… ocúltense!! -.-

Ren: Porqué? ô.o

Horo: Pasa algo malo? o.o

Eirson: No hay tiempo, verdad Teddy?...... ahora vayamos a escondernos atrás de esos arbustos!!!

Y así lo hicieron…

Ren: Eirson… qué rayos sucede?? ¬¬

Eirson: Shhh… escucha… oigo voces…

Efectivamente… no tardaron en pasar por ahí, Barney el dinosaurio acompañado de Lord Voldemort… que cuchicheaban y reían sobre asuntos personales.

Lord Voldemort: Lo sé! Ricky es taaaaaaan atractivo!!! nOn

Ren: O.OU

Horo: O.OU

Eirson: (Le tapa los oídos a Teddy) Es demaciado para él o.o

Ya que ambos hubieron desaparecido… los tres salieron de los arbustos y continuaron caminando.

Eirson: Ya casi llegamos o.o

Pronto se encontraron ante una enorme flor… y en la cima de ésta, estaba sentado un tipo con alas de mariposa.

Eirson: Koré!! Que gusto de verte!!

Koré: Oh!! Igualmente Eirson… Teddy, como te trata la vida?? nOn

Teddy: ...............

Koré: Arg!! sé a lo que te refieres u.u… y quienes son ellos?

Eirson: Dos chicos provenientes del Abismo de Elmo y que buscan aliados para una guerra que estallará hoy en la noche…

Koré: Tu vas a ir con ellos?? nOn

Eirson: Si… te nos unes?

Koré: Pero claro!!!! por los viejos tiempos!!! nOn (se baja de la flor) Esto es tan emocionante!!!

Ren: No me diga ¬¬U

Horo: Y usted quien és? o.oU

Koré: Oh!! Soy Koré, el gran vidente-psiquico del bosque! Soy el médium privado de los elfos del norte pero por el momento estoy desocupado n.n

Eirson: Así es!... saben? Koré es reconocido por su gran optimismo! n.n

Ren: opti…mismo? ¬¬U

Horo: Esa palabra no puede ir con "Ren" en la misma oración XD

Ren: Claro que sí ¬¬ por ejemplo "Ren golpeó sádicamente y con OPTIMISMO a Horo-Horo por no cerrar la bocota"

Koré: Ahhh!! Eres tan gracioso!!! nOn el mundo necesita más comediantes cómo tu!

Ren: Pero yo no soy ningún desquiciado comediante!!! -.-

Koré: Ahhh que lindo!!! No es así Teddy ñ.n… pero bueno, estaré encantado de ir, siempre y cuando me pueda hacer MUY buen amigo de Ren Tao n.n

Ren: Como sabe mi nombre??? ¬¬

Horo: Ren!! Entiende que es un psiquico!!! O.O

Koré: En realidad escuché cuando lo insultaste hace minutos… estaban cómo a 7 metros de éste lugar ñ.n

Ren: Er.. cómo sea… va a acompañarnos o no?

Koré: Seguro!! Todo es mejor entre amigos! Además… que puedo perder? nOn

Ren: /Nada… pero yo, la dignidad -.-U/

Horo: Genial!! Tendremos a un vidente con nosotros!!!

Koré: Sie!! Son muy afortunados!! nOn

Ren: No lo sé… cual es tu concepto de "fortuna"? ¬¬U

Koré: Eres tan gracioso!!!... Eirson! En dónde encontraste a éste chico? nOn

Eirson: Él y el ainu llegaron a mí pidiendo ayuda… verdad Teddy?

Teddy: …………….

Koré: Bieeeeen!! Entonces: arriba esos animos!! Todo saldrá bien!! (comenzó a caminar enérgicamente)

Ren: Esto no está sucediendo -.-U

Horo: Por lo menos ya llevamos dos aliados o.o

Eirson: JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ……. Teddy, deberías ser comediante!! XD

- CONTADOR DE LA BUSQUEDA DE ALIADOS REN-HORO –

Aliados: 2

Traumas: 5

CONTINUARÁ…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué les está pareciendo la historia?? Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos… ya sean para abuchearme o lo que sea! XD


	22. No se metan con Teddy! ôó

Y antes de continuar... explico el porqué de mi demora u.u...

Seguramente ya habrán notado la gran cantidad de fics que han desaparecido de (entre ellos unos bastante buenos) y para quienes no sepan la razón de eso, les explico: hay ciertas personas que por el simple hecho de ver fics en formato chat/script los reportan y por lo tanto éstos son eliminados. Eso NO es justo, ya que el chat/script no tiene nada de malo y es la mejor opción a la hora de hacer fics de comedia por que de esa forma la narración resulta rápida y espontánea. Es por eso que me han borrado algunos fics cómo lo son "escuela de shamanes", entre otros. Lo peor del caso es que mi computadora fue formateada y no tuve tiempo de guardar nada por lo que TODO lo que he escrito se eliminó, entre ellos los caps. de mis fics removidos. Pero eso no bastará para "matarme" porque afortunadamente recuerdo cada uno de los caps. que escribí... así que es cuestión de tiempo para que los vuelva a subir n.n

Y sobre la demora ya en serio... pues me dio flojera XDU y además tuve que recordar bien el cap. que ya había escrito más no subido de "la comunidad de la comunidad" es por eso que... sin más preámbulos... aquí la tienen! nOn disculpen la demora... y espero reviews! reviews! Saku quiere reviews para saber cómo van las cosas! no es adivina! XDU

Nota: Lo admito: temo que me borren el fic y que se pierdan los reviews que lleva. Es por eso que me veo en la penosa necesidad de cambiarle el formato al que tenía antes... pero trataré de hacer la historia lo mejor posible a pesar de las limitaciones del formato ú.u

CAPITULO 22: NO SE METAN CON TEDDY! ó.ô

Fue así cómo nuestros shamanes tuvieron a su lado no sólo a Eirson, si no también al magnífico Koré (Koré: Oh vamos! harás que me sonroje -n.n) (Ren: Y con lo difícil que es eso -.-U) (Eirson: Hey! olvidaste mencionar a Teddy! ó.o Qué hay de Teddy? Él también es importante! Teddy es muy importante! ó.o... JODER! MENCIONA A TEDDY! Ô.o) (N/A: Etto o.oU... cómo decía: no hay que olvidar a Teddy, que es un elemento crucial a la hora de la guerra XDU) (Ren: Si, sobre todo por sus grandes dotes a la hora de hablar por horas y horas y horas û.u) (Horo: Ren... pero si Teddy no habla! o.oU) (Ren: ...)

-Muy bien- continuó Ren, tratando de ignorar la "anormalidad" de ciertas personitas- Conocen a alguien más que pueda servirnos para quitarnos a Lyserg de encima... digo! para ayudarnos en la guerra? û.û

-Eh o.o- comenzó a pensar Koré- No estoy seguro... bueno conozco a muchas personas pero son muy raras.

-Más raras que tú?- pensó para sí Ren.

-No importa! la ayuda es primordial o el abismo de Elmo vendrá abajo y todos sus habitantes morirán! T-T- agregó Horo-Horo y comenzó a explicarles MUY gráficamente la manera en la que todos los habs. del abismo morirían- Lo siento es que Manta hizo que me lo aprendiera -.-U

-No importa verdad Teddy? n.n- Eirson volteó hacia su osito de peluche.

Teddy: ...

- Lo ven? n.n todo saldrá de maravilla!- exclamó Koré mientras daba un aplauso- Además no deben preocuparse porque ya estamos llegando a un lugar más habitado, miren n.n- y señaló que debajo de la colina en la que se hallaban estaba situado un pequeño pueblo pintoresco que tenía toda la fachada de "pueblo absolutamente aburrido y feliz en donde nunca pasa nada y cuando decimos nada nos referimos a THIS IS SO FUCKING BORING"

-Me pregunto si alguien de aquí será poderoso y querrá ser nuestro aliado o.o- pensó en voz alta Horo.

-Claro que lo habr�!- terció Eirson- Además entre nosotros se encuentra alguien que es genial a la hora de la persuación nOn

-Déjame adivinar û.u...- comenzó Ren.

-Y quien es? o.o- quiso saber Horo-Horo.

-PUES TEDDY! nOn!- contestaron al unísono Eirson y Koré mientras el primero levantaba a Teddy cómo Rafiki levantó a simba cuando nació (coffreyleoncoff XD)

-Lo sabía! û.u

- ... en serio Teddy puede hacer eso? o.o

-Siiiiiie!- contestarón Koré y Eirson al unísono- es nuestro héroe #-#

-Creo que voy a vomitar û.u- volvió a pensar en voz alta Ren.

-Pero hay algo extraño en éste pueblo- dijo entonces el ainu- Notan algo raro ustedes?

-Nop n.n

-No! nOn

-Eh... hablas de los cientos de letreros que dicen "nuestro dictador rulea y es sexi"? ú.û- dijo Ren.

-Yo hablaba de las casitas verdaderamente pequeñas pero... ahora que lo dices... sieeee o.o

-/Estúpido/ û.u

-Bien! entonces vayamos a inspeccionar el lugar! nOn- repuso Koré y comenzó a bajar la colina.

-Esto es tan divertido! verdad Teddy? #-#

Teddy: ...

Al llegar al pueblo, comenzaron a diambular por ahí en busca de información. Sin embargo había algo peculiar que tenía el dichoso pueblito: absolutamente TODO decía "Nuestro dictador rulea y es sexi" a lo que Ren comenzó a pensar cosas sobre como quien sería esa persona. (Horo: Sadam Husein? o.o) (Ren: ... û.u si Horo-Horo) (Horo: Pero no que estaba muerto? o.o) (Ren: ... Sie û.u) (Horo: Pero si está muerto cómo rayos va a dirigir un pueblo? o.o) (Ren: ... sólo sigue caminando û.u)

Sin más que hacer, decidieron preguntarle a la gente... pero...

-BLASFEMO!- exclamó un aldeano indignado- El único poderoso en éste lugar es nuestro ruleante y sexi dictador! -O- cómo osas preguntarme algo así?

-Er... ok o.o- contestó Horo, alejándose del tipo poco a poco sin mirar atrás.

-PUES EL UNICO CON PODER AQUÍ ES NUESTRO QUERIDO DICTADOR SEXI SEXI SEXI!- Gritó una chica con cara de alarmada-perturbada mientras le salía un tic en el ojo- Ahora largo! por tu culpa dejé de prestarle atención a la foto de nuestro gran dictador! ô.ó

-OK - contestó Ren y se retiró de la chica sin pensarlo- enferma ú.ú

Fue así como, reclamo tras reclamo, tanto Ren cómo Horo, Eirson y Koré (Eirson: o.ó) y el magnífico Teddy ñ.n (Eirson: -n.n-) reunieron la información suficiente cómo para llegar a una importante y algo complicada conclusión: El unico que parecía tener voz y poder por ahi era el dictador de ése pueblito y fue por eso que decidieron buscarlo... quien sabe! tal vez se apiadaría de ellos y se uniría a la guerra pro la defensa del Abismo de Elmo (Ren: qué patético se vio eso ô.o no estamos tan urgidos) (N/A: ...)

Después de caminar por mucho tiempo, llegaron a una torre muy alta en la que parecía habitar el dictador del lugar. Rápidamente Horo-Horo se acercó a la puerta y la tocó. Al poco tiempo apareció un hombre extraño...

-FAUSTO! O.O- Exclamó el ainu ante la sorpresa del rubio.

-Ei -.-Zzzz- contestó él- eh... ustedes llamaron? -.-

-Ves a alguien más? á.á- inquirió cortantemente Ren.

- Hum -.- ... -o-Zzzz

-Despierta con un #ingado! û.u- exclamó Ren.

-Eh? o.o... hola... ustedes llamaron? -.-

-Si!- contestó esa vez Koré- Está el dueño de ésta torre?

-Pues si -.-

- ABSOLUTO SILENCIO -

-Y?- agregó Eirson.

-Y qué?- dijo Fausto- Ustedes llamaron a la puerta? -.-

-JODER! QUE SI! û.ú - exclamó Ren, comenzando a salirse de sus casillas.

-OK -.-

- ABSOLUTO SILENCIO -

-Fausto! û.u- gritó Horo-Horo.

-Eh... Que? -.-

-Podemos pasar! û.u- agregó el ainu.

-Hum... para qué? -.-

-Ocupamos hablar con el dictador de éste lugar! Ô.o- Vociferó Ren, y la punta de su cabello comenzó a crecer rápidamente.

-Ahhh! ustedes fueron los que tocaron la puerta! o.o

- Mira hijo de tu...- pero Ren no pudo terminar la oración porque una voz familiar se hizo presente y se acercó a ellos desde lo más alto de la torre, saltando de esta.

-Fausto! le quitas lo cool a mi torre sexi... en serio! ToT- exclamó el tipo que apareció frente a los chicos.

-Tu que haces aquí? ú.ú- gritó Ren, mirando al tipo con rencor.

-Te dije que tengo otros dominios por estos lares, idiota! û.u- contestó el sujeto- Y que hacen por aquí? tú y tu ainu amigo le quitan lo genial a mi cool-pueblito-en-medio-del-bosque ToT

(N/A: Adivinen que? Haoman is back! XD)

-Venimos buscando aliados- intervino Koré- Se avecina una gran guerra contra el Abismo de Elmo y las fuerzas están muy desequilibradas.

-Tu debes ser Koré, el psíquico de los elfos, verdad? -.-... -dijo Haoman, mientras Koré orgullamente movía sus alas de mariposa (Koré: Pues sip! soy yo! n.n)

-Un momento o.o- comenzó Horo-horo. Miró a Hao de pies a cabeza... volvió a hacer lo mismo 3 veces... la información llegó a su organismo. Comenzó a procesarse... inició su recorrido... llegó al cerebro... y finalmente éste lo captó- TU ERES HAOMAN! (Ren: ...)

-Hum -.- ...- continuó Haoman sin prestarle atención al comentario de Horo- Y tu quien eres?- añadió mientras se refería a Eirson- y por qué rayos traes un jodido oso de peluche en la mano. Bichejo inmundo, casi puedo verle el relleno de fuera ô.ó

-O.O

-O-oh o.o- murmuró Koré- Definitivamente no debió hacer eso.

-Por qué? Teddy se va a enojar y lo va a golpear con su poderoso brazo de tela chonchito? -.-... - inquirió sarcásticamente Ren.

-No! mucho peor -o-! -gritó Koré- Cuando alguien menosprecia a Teddy... Eirson se pone cómo loco.

-Qué tan loco? o.o- quiso saber Horo-Horo.

PUM! se escuchó de pronto. Ren, Horo y Koré voltearon y encontraron a Haoman incosciente en el suelo mientras Eirson lo miraba con odio y acariciandole la cabeza a Teddy.

-Cómo osas insultar a mi hermoso y querido amigo? ô.ó- inquirió éste, bastante enojado- Como osas? arg!  
No le hagas caso, lindo -o- ambos sabemos que eres genial- y entonces besa al muñeco- Teddy i love you -3-

Después de esa... "extraña" muestra de cariño y tras la recuperación de Haoman, éste los invitó a pasar a la torre y los llevó a una salita, conducidos por Fausto. Ya ahí, todos tomaron asiento.

-Ejem ñ.n bueno... creo que podremos expresarnos mejor ahora que las cosas están un poco calmadas- dijo Haoman, con muchas heridas por todo el cuerpo (Hao: afortunadamente no me golpeó en mi hermoso rostro)

-Si... seguro ñ.n- repuso Horo-horo, viendo con un poco de temor a Eirson, que pedía una silla para Teddy

-Claro, claro! O.O- contestó inmediatamente Haoman- lo que sea para tu pulguiento... digo! wonito osito de peluche! ñ.n- y se dirigió a su sirviente- Fausto, haznos el favor de jalar la palanca de muebles automáticos.

-Eh... bueno -.-... -y jaló una palanca, lo que hizo que el techo se abriera y una enorme flama fuera directo hacia Haoman.

-Coff! û.u... Fausto! sirviente inútil! era la OTRA palanca! û.ú- gritó enfurecido Haoman.

- ... -o-Zzzz

-FAUSTO! ô.ó

-Eh? -.-... ah si! la palanca! -.y volvió a jalar la misma palanca, provocando que Haoman fuera incendiado una vez más.

- COFF! debí imaginar que no era buena idea contratarte después de que fuiste despedido por dormir en el trabajo y hacer que una fábrica de dulces explotara! ô.O

-Hum... qué? -.-

-Teddy se está cansando T-T... Teddy necesita una silla!- continuó Eirson.

-Joder! Fausto, jala la maldita palanca ya!- le ordenó Haoman y tras eso Fausto volvió a jalar la misma palanca... provocando un tercer ataque de fuego hacia su jefe.

-Yo ya lo hubiera despedido o.oU- murmuró Horo-Horo.

-Hum... yo ya lo hubiera matado -.-... - murmuró Ren.

-FAUSTO!

-Eh? -.-... -de pronto sonó un pequeño silbido- ahhh ya está el té o.o- y salió de la salita para dirigirse directamente a la cocina, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Teddy está demaciado cansado ô.ó- siguió Eirson- quiere una silla YA!

Como terminaron las cosas? bueno... Teddy tomó la silla de Haoman y éste tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.  
(Ren: Pues que jale la maldita palanca y asunto arreglado -.-) (Haoman: NO! éso es trabajo de un sirviente!  
no del gran Haoman! ó.o) (Ren: ... pues jódete entonces -.-)

- CONTADOR DE LA BUSQUEDA DE ALIADOS REN-HORO -

Aliados: 2 aún... n.ñ

Traumas: 8

CONTINUARÁ... 


	23. Y que con la guerra?

Antes de que me digan algo, ya sé, ya sé: tardé mucho en actualizar y merezco un castigo GRAVE O.O pero he tenido demaciada tarea... más de lo humanamente aceptable y pues, de cierta forma, la escuela está primero ñ.n (N/A: aunque no queramos ¬¬U). De todas formas, ya he estado ideando cosas para los próximos capítulos #-# y pueden esperar más personajes nuevos, y pronto lo que habían estado pidiendo/esperado/anhelando/temiendo: EL RETORNO DEL REY versión shaman king XDU.

Recuerdan los capítulos del fic que se parecían DEMACIADO a la comunidad del anillo y a las dos torres? Pues bien, esperen la adaptación del retorno del rey y espero no defraudarlos TwT (Ren: Lo unico que haces es irte por las ramas porque sabes bien que el fic pronto terminará y -le tapa la boca-) (N/A: Cállate ñ.n) Coff! no es así: hay fic para rato, de eso pueden estar seguros. Bueno, bueno, me encantaría contestar sus reviews personalmente pero estoy segura de que lo que quieren es que deje de enfadar y ponga la continuación a ver si es buena o de plano apesta (Ren: APESTA créanme ¬¬) er... En fin, ya saben que les agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, espero eso siga porque me gusta saber lo que opinan. Bueno ya me callo! los dejo con la continuación YA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 23: QUE HAY CON LA GUERRA?

"-Bueno te nos vas a unir si o no?- replicó con enfado Horo-Horo mientras Haoman veía con temor a Eirson y con rencor a Teddy.

"-Ya les dije que no ¬¬ déjen de enfadar- contestó el- tengo DEMACIADOS asuntos y pendientes como para andarme preocupando por salvar un pueblito fantasma.

"-Es el abismo de elmo!- rectificó Horo-Horo, alterándose más.

"-Y que? Aunque fuera la casa de Beto y Enrique yo seguiría sin querer ayudarlos ¬¬- agregó Haoman- Mejor váyanse ya que le quitan lo ruleante a mi cool-pueblito-en-medio-del-bosque!

"-Pues ni quien quiera quedarse!-gritó con enfado Ren- Vámonos ya, horo-horo, Koré, Eirson... Teddy/Nunca creí llegar a decir eso û.u/...

"-Eso eso! váyanse, váyanse! ¬¬- los corrió Haoman, parándose rápidamente.

15 MINS DESPUES...

"-Que alguien me explique PORQUE EL VIENE CON NOSOTROS? ô.O- inquirió alterado Ren, señalando a Fausto que los seguía al lado de Koré.

"-Porque Haoman lo despidió y no podíamos dejarlo abandonado o.o- contestó el psíquico.

"-No digas monsergas!-replicó Ren- si podíamos dejarlo... de hecho, debimos dejarlo! Por que tiene que venir? es inservible! no hace nada bien y se la lleva dormido!

"-Es que... es mi amigo TwT- comenzó a sollozar Koré.

"...Si, claro ¬¬U

"-Además a Teddy le agrada n.n- agregó Eirson, jalándole una orejita a su osito de peluche- Verdad Teddy? o3o

Teddy: ...

"-Waaaa! Eres TAN adorable!- exclamaron al unísono Eirson y Koré mientras Horo veía perplejo la situación y Ren se daba contra el tronco de un árbol.

"-Esto... no... puede... pasarme...a ... mí... Quiero... morirme... ya! ú3u

Mientras tanto, en el Abismo de Elmo...

"-Sólo a tí se te ocurre dejarles el futuro del abismo a esos dos idiotas!- le gritaba la reina Anna a Manta- No regresarán!... se fueron!... se largaron!... vamos a morir!- contestaba diciendo al ritmo en que sacudía al chico de los hombros.

"-Calma... reina... calma! GoG- suplicaba Manta, con voz seca- Además, si no vuelven, tenemos aun la esperanza puesta en el jóven Yoh y el jóven Lyserg.

"-Y esperas que me sienta mejor cuando me dices eso?- insistía la chica, comenzando a ahorcarlo y señaló a Yoh, que se columpiaba de unos extraños juegos infantiles al lado de Lyserg y Jeane que hacían lo mismo, y al lado de ésta iba John, que se hallaba hatado-amordazado a otro columpio y con cara de----- ûwu mientras los otros tres reían, cantaban y ... bueno sí, reían y cantaban XD

"-QUE DIVERTIDO ES MI COLUMPIO! QUE ME DIVIERTO POR LOS AIRES! Y YO YA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO! Y YO YA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO! Y YO YA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO! Y YO YA ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO! nOn- cantaba Yoh sin parar mientras se seguía columpiando- Y QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO! Y QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!...

"-Ah si? No me digas!- gritaba la reina Anna desde el lugar donde se hallaba- Yoh deja de cantar esa canción! ¬o¬

"-Eh? que dices Annita? nOn- Yoh dejó de pasearse repentinamente, provocando que Lyserg también dejara de columpiarse y por lo tanto también Jeane, quien detuvo bruscamente el columpio de John... pero mas bien este salió volando por los aires y fue a caer... zaz! en la maye! XD

"-ô.O!- ningún sonido porque John estaba amordazado XD

Bueno... volvamos con los otros... o.o

Nuestros shamanes... y Eirson, Teddy, Koré y Fausto, se fueron acercando sin darse cuenta a nuevos terrenos inexplorados que podrían traer consecuencias graves (Horo: ya comenzó a hablar como película doblada -.-U) (N/A: ó.ô WTF?) Hasta hallarse ante un graaaaaan castillo medieval que lucía imponente y hasta increíble.

"-Ahora sí llegamos a Hogwarts! O.O- gritó Horo saltando y saltando y saltando XD

"-Si te pones a decir que va a salir la bruja de Blair, te mato ¬¬- le amenazó Ren.

"-Va a salir la bruja de blair!- gritó Horo a propósito- Qué hacemos eh? que? que?

"-...desgraciado ¬¬...- y no lo mató cómo lo había "prometido" XD

"-Bueno y que esperamos? Tal vez encontremos a algun aliado ahí!-sentenció Eirson, observando a su alrededor.

"-Qué? o.o... no! yo no entro ahí ni de coña!- aseguró Horo, viendo por lo bajo el castillo- aparte estos lugares de dan mello y me recuerdan a la casa de Ren.

"-...es que ahí vivía antes idiota ¬¬U

"-Fausto tu que opinas? entramos?- le preguntó Koré al tipo... esperando inocentemente una respuesta.

"- -o-Zzzz

"-Joder Fausto no te quedes dormido otra vez! ¬¬!- exclamó Ren, acercándose al tipo.

"- ya ni... modo -o-Zzz...- decía Fausto entre sueños.

"-Me recargo en la pared! ú.u- gritó finalmente- A este paso todos se van a morir en el Abismo de Elmo.

"-Entonces entremos o.o- opinó Eirson- Además, si este lugar fuera peligroso...

"-Déjame adivinar!- lo interrumpió Ren- Si este lugar fuera peligroso, Teddy ya nos lo hubiera dicho, cierto? ¬¬U

"-Pues si o.o...

"...

Y a final de cuentas adivinen que? Koré y Eirson los convencieron de que Teddy de hecho les había aconsejado entraran al castillo por la puerta trasera, atravesando obstáculos mortales dignos de la imaginacion de una mente sádica y violenta... en vez de simplemente entrar por la puerta cómo cualquier persona cuerda XD

"-Y ahora qué? o.o- preguntó Horo, viendo a su alrededor, sin ver a ningún extraño.

"-Creen que alguien viva por aquí? -.-... están enfermos... larguémonos ya y olvidemos el asunto.

Creo que alguien se está volviendo pesimista en la historia XD (Ren: PUES AL PONERNOS COMPAÑEROS COMO KORE, EIRSON Y FAUSTO, QUE ESPERANZAS NOS DEJAS EH? ¬¬) (Horo: Lo que pasa es que estás ardido porque Haoman no nos consideró dignos de ser acompañados por él XD) (Ren: Horo-Horo...) (Horo: Que? ¬¬U) (Ren: ...Te juro que si vuelves a decir una frasesita imbecil como esa... te mato ¬¬) (Horo: ...Te gusta Belinda y Moderatto ¬¬) (Ren: ... Mentecato dolor de la estirpe de tu madre te vas a pudrir en todo el infierno ú.u) (Horo: ... de todos modos te gustan... XD)

Y mientras se hallaban en una GRAAAN encrucijada por no saber si seguir explorando el castillo o no, se escucharon unos diminutos pasitos por todo el cuarto, hasta que una niña pequeña que usaba un vestido rosa con holanes y de cabellera rubia y risada se acercó a ellos moviendo sus piesitos rápidamente y mirando a nuestros "protagonistas" con cara de "fuck off! ¬¬"

"-Fuck off! ¬¬- le dijo la niñita a Ren.

"-... Ay que linda ¬¬U- la patea- sácate que estamos ocupados!

"-ARG! muerteeeeee! -O- -gritó la niña, pataleando simultáneamente- muerte! muerte! muerte!

"-... niña que haces aquí? n.n- quiso saber Koré y se acercó a ella, incándose para poder verla mejor- Estás perdida?

"-El perdido eres tú, malsano mutante con alas de mariposa! TwT- gritó ella- Este es mi castillo! cómo entraron a él?

"-Es un secreto que sólo la sabiduría de Teddy nos pudo ortorgar n.n- dijo rapidamente Eirson, abrazando cariñosamente al osito- muack! Teddy marry me! #-#

"-... ahhhh Señor "D"! #w#- gritó la niña e hizo un super salto olimpico para tratar de agarrar a Teddy- Mio!

"-Ei! suelta a Teddy, niña! ¬¬Uu- le pidió Eirson, comenzando a perder la paciencia- no... lo.. toques...

"-MIO!- gritó ella y pisó a Eirson- Dámelo ya! es mio! es mio! es mio!- Ren la tomó sin ningun problema de la espalda mientras la niña soltaba pataditas y golpecitos en el aire inflando los cachetes mientras intentaba golpear a Eirson.

"-Y eh... cómo te llamas? ¬¬U

"-Elisa!- contestó ella- ahora bájame ya! quiero al Señor "D"!

"-No es el señor "D"!- le contestó Eirson- Es Teddy y no es un juguete!

"-Cállate y dame al Sr. "D" ¬¬- repuso la niña.

"-... y si la drogamos? o.o- inquirió de pronto Horo-Horo y todos voltearon a verlo- Qué? puede funcionar XD

"-Dame al Sr "D"! Dámelo! -o-!

La niña hubiera seguido haciendo berrinches, de no ser porque en ese momento entró Fausto todo adormilado porque había estado buscando el baño y sin darse cuenta terminó en un extraño cuarto con una bella joven dormida /mas bien muerta XD/ al lado de una rueca.

"-YA LES DIJE QUE QUIERO AL SR...!-no terminaba la frase, cuando la niña vio a Fausto y pues eh...

"-Fausto al fin llegas! donde rayos estabas?- quiso saber Koré, mirando a la niña con curiosidad.

"-Pues por ahí -.-... porque esta niña está trepada a mi pierna?

"-PAPÁ!- gritó la niña, abrazando la pierna de Fausto.

"-... Fausto tenáis una hija? o.o- quiso saber Eirson y miró como la niña seguái abrazándolo.

"-Uh?... uh... -.-... no sé... tal vez...

Todos: ¬¬U

"-Saben que? se están saliendo de la discusión ¬¬- manifestó Ren entonces y comenzó a salir de la habitación con los brazos cruzados- Me vale que le pase a ésta niña pero será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino.

"-Y... qué vamos a hacer con...- Fausto señaló a la niña que seguía trepada en su pierna.

"-No sé ¬¬U... quítatela de la pierna... sédala... noquéala... drógala... mátala... me vale!- contestó Ren, sin detenerse.

"-Yo voy con ustedes! ¬¬- manifestó la niña rápidamente.

"-Ahhhhh no! no vas ¬¬- agregó Ren y se devolvió- Tu te quedas aquí y punto!

"-No, yo voy ¬¬

"-Ah si? por que? ¬¬

"-Porque se me pega mi regalada gana y porque es mi papi! ¬¬- gritó la niña y le sacó la lengua a Ren.

"-Er... algo más que agregar? ¬¬U- quiso saber el chino, ante la expresión de la niña.

"-Si: Fuck off! ¬¬- añadió ella, con su vocesita aguda.

"-...que bonita jerga tiene ñ.n- apuntó Koré rápidamente- Bueno Ren Tao, no le veo nada de malo a que la niña nos acompañe.

"-Por que eres un enfermo mental y para ti nada está mal ¬¬- contestó el con un hilo de voz- pero si está mal... aparte no me cae bien la niña.

"-Bueno, bueno, llévensela y asunto arreglado o.o- opinó de pronto Horo, captando la atención de los demás- tal vez y pueda sernos de utilidad en la guerra.

"-...Ok, Horo-Horo intervino por ella, esa es señal de que no es bueno que la llevemos ¬¬- agregó Ren- Y qué te hace pensar que puede ser de utilidad? solo sirve para pegársele a Fausto en la pierna ¬¬U

"-Y vaya que lo hace bien! n.n- repuso Koré, mirando como la niña casi se adhería a la piel de Fausto.

"-Si bueno... yo... -o-Zzzz- Fausto se queda dormido.

"-Teddy dice que si la llevamos será mejor o.o- agregó Eirson, acariciando la cabeza del osito.

"-No me importa lo que tu pulguiento oso diga! no nos llevaremos a esa niña! ¬¬- insistió Ren, saliéndose de sus cabales.

"-COMO... LO... LLAMASTE? Ô.o- replicó Eirson lentamente, con la cara negra y un ojo rojo brillándole XD

"-...Er... magnífico oso ¬¬... porqué?

"- Ô.o... no por nada n.n- contestó entonces Eirson- me alegra que sepas reconcer la grandesa de Teddy.

"-... uff! ..- suspiró Koré- bueno entonces sigamos adelante n.n

"-Ya les dije que yo no voy a ningún lado con está niña! ¬¬

"-Pues quédate aquí ¬¬- contestó ella, aun agarrada de la pierna de Fausto.

"-...Tonterías! estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo! Está bien, si quieres venir con nosotros ven.

"-Por fin! -o-U- exclamó Horo-Horo.

"-Pero Horo-Horo te va a cuidar ¬¬- agregó entonces Ren, viendo con un tic en el ojo a la niña.

"-QUE? O.O... y yo porqué? ¬¬U- reaccionó entonces el ainu.

"-Porque tú interveniste por ella... y aparte tienes experiencia con los niños ¬¬- repuso Ren, comenzando a caminar nuevamente- Vámonos ya!

Y antes de que Horo pudiera objetar algo, todos comenzaron a salir del castillo sin prestarle atención. Fue así que, con un nuevo aliado, nuestros amigos continuaron su búsqueda por la salvación del Abismo de Elmo. Entre más aliados conseguían, más contentos se ponían... y eso enaltecía su espíritu de equipo! n.n (Ren: Uy si, sobre todo porque somos taaaan unidos ¬¬) (N/A: Ren-kun no te quejes! acaso no estás feliz?) (Ren: JA! Feliz? como puedo estar feliz cuando uno de los aliados tiene una extraña y enferma relación codependiente con un objeto inanimado, cuando otro de sexualidad dudosa me mira raro a cada rato, al lado de un tipo que se queda dormido cada 3 minutos y que no sabe como se llama... mientras de su pierna va encaramada una niña del demonio que no deja de escupirme y de maldecirme en griego? ¬¬) (Horo: Velo por el lado amable, Ren XD) (Ren:... Ah! y encima de todo, me pones al lado de Horo-Horo! ¬¬ Así quieres que esté feliz?) (N/A: ... creo que es pedir demaciado ñ.n)

"-YA SE!- gritó de pronto Koré- cantemos una canción! nOn

"-Si! buena idea! nOn- le acompañó Eirson- Cantemos sobre... sobre la amistad y el compañerismo!

"-Y lo bonita que es la vida! nOn- agregó Koré, aplaudiendo

"-Y lo hermoso que es Teddy! nOn- agregó Eirson- Si! cantemos!

"-Yo no voy a cantar nada con ustedes, enfermos ¬¬- replicó Ren, distanciándose de ellos- que quede claro que estoy con ustedes porque no hay de otra...

Y sin decir mas, continuaron caminando... mientras Koré y Eirson cantaban alegremente llevando los puños al aire en cada coro. Mientras tanto... Elisa parecía ir muy agusto con Fausto.

"-Papá, quien es el hombre raro con alas de mariposa? o.o

"-... er... no sé, cuando llegué el ya estaba aquí -.-Zzz -contestó Fausto, mirando a la niña con pereza.

"-Y porqué nos dejaste a mi mami y a mi? o.o- preguntó entonce Elisa.

"-... porque no sabía -.-... segura que eres.. mi... hija?-inquirió el hombre, entre bostezos.

"-Si papi! TwT soy tu hija, mi mamá no dejaba de decírmelo- lloriqueaba la niñita,con su pequeña carita redonda y pálida.

"-... ah -.-Zzzz... mejor me duermo...

"-Puedes dormir parado? o.o

"-... -.-...

"-Papá? o.ô

"-... -O-Zzzz

Sin embargo, aun caminando, nuestros "queridos" (Ren: Grrr ¬¬) compañeros, se encontraron con algo... o con ALGUIEN a quien no tenían previsto encontrarse... y menos por esos lares! XD

"-Muchas gracias por hacer negocios conmigo- le decía un hombre rubio y bajito a un chico de cabello largo, que sonreía con satisfacción.

"-Fue un placer n.n...

"-...HAOMAN! O.O- gritaron todos, al verlo.

"-...Qué genial! es que no puedo librarme de ustedes nunca? ¬¬- preguntó él, dirigiéndose hacia todos, pero en especial, hacia Teddy y Ren.

"-Nosotros somos los que no podemos librarnos de tí!- contestó Ren, de brazos cruzados- Qué rayos haces por aquí?

"-Bueno pues... momento, no tengo porque contestar a eso! ô.O- repuso entonces Haoman- Mas bien que hacen y con que derecho caminan por estos lares? ¬¬

"-Eh... aun estamos en busca de aliados o.o- replicó Horo-Horo.

"-Además que te importa? ¬¬- añadió rápidamente Ren- El bosque es un lugar libre.

"-Ya no ¬¬- lo interrumpió Haoman, enseñándole unas escrituras en un papel- Acabo de comprarlo. No tenía sentido que tuviera un cool-pueblito-en-medio-del-bosque si el bosque no era mío.

"-Y quien fue el desgraciado que te lo vendió, eh? ¬o¬

"-YO- contestó entonces el anciano rubio, que tenía pinta de duende.

"-Abuelito! TwT- exclamó Elisa, y milagrosamente se separó de la pierna de Fausto para ir a abrazar al anciano.

"-...Abue...lito? o.o- inquirió Koré, algo perplejo.

"-Sip! ¬w¬ el es mi abuelito- replicó la niña, sacándoles la lengua.

"-A ver, déjame ver si entendí: Fausto estaba trabajando para Haoman. Haoman le compró éste bosque a éste anciano decrépito. Este anciano decrépito resultó ser abuelito de Elisa, y Elisa "curiosamente" es hija de Fausto? o.o- pensó en voz alta Horo-Horo.

"-Sip

"-Si

"-Sipo!

"- ... -.-...sie...

"-...Esto ya parece telenovela mexicana! GoG- agregó entonces el ainu.

"-...Coff!- tosió entonces Eirson- Bueno, eso no es importante en estos momentos. Lo que importa es que debemos seguir caminando, antes de que el Abismo de Elmo pague las consecuencias, no creen? o.o

"-...ajá ¬¬U- completó Ren.

"-Voy por agua- dijo entonces Horo-Horo- tengo mucha sed -o-

Saben? curiosamente éste bosque está lleeeeeno de sorpresas! XDU porque, hace un año, Yoh iba caminando exactamente por donde iba Horo-Horo y llegó al mismo pozo, donde se hallaba un chico mas o menos de su edad sacando agua de él.

"-Hola! nOn- exclamó Yoh, acercándose a él.

"-Hola... hola ñ.n- contestó el chico, que con esfuerzo se hallaba inclinado tratando de sacar agua del pozo jalando la cuerda.

"-Qué haces? o.o

"-Saco... agua n.nU...tengo mucha... sed- contestó él, sin dejar de tirar la cuerda.

"-Ahhhh! yo te ayudo! yo te ayudo! nOn- exclamó Yoh, aplaudiendo y acercándose más a él.

"-No, no... así está bien ñ.nU

"-Yo quiero ayudar! TwT

"-Que... no ¬¬U...

"-Te ayudaré con esa cuerda! nOn-gritó entonces Yoh, y empujó sin querer de la espalda al joven.

"-No... no... o.o- comenzó a perder el equilibrio- eh... eh... AHHHHH! xOx- y comenzó a caer por el pozo.

"- o.o...

5 MINS DESPUES...

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx- aun caía por el pozo.

8 MINS DESPUES...

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx- aun caía por el pozo.

10 MINS DESPUES...

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx

10 MINS DESPUES...

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx

5 MINS DESPUES...

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... AUCH! TwT

PUM! LLEGÓ AL FINAL DEL POZO XD

Volviendo al presente, con Horo-Horo...

"-Tengo demaciada sed -.-...-se decía a si mismo- ah! un pozo O.O- y sin mas preámbulos se acercó para ver si tenía agua.

Se asomó por el pozo para ver si encontraba algo, pero sorpresa! de ahí iba saliendo un chico con la cara bastante delgada y los ojos grandes, con ojeras, mientras respiraba con dificultad, y trepando lo ultimo del pozo... era el tipo al que había empujado Yoh, ajá XD

"-Ahh... ahhh... ahhh! TwT- sollozaba el chico- despues... de 1 año... por fin... llego al final OwO

"-Te ayudo a subir? o.o- le preguntó horo-horo.

"-No no no no no no! O.O- exclamó él rápidamente- yo puedo solo! Ô.o

"-...Bueno o.o...

En esos momentos, Koré llegaba al mismo lugar que horo-horo porque había comenzado a preocuparse por él, ya que estaba tardando demaciado con el agua.

"-Así que aqui estabas! n.n- exclamó Koré, acercándose más a Horo- Estábamos preocupados por tí... excepto Ren (Horo: ... ya que -.-U) Encontraste agua o algo as... AHHHH UN LOCO! O.o- exclamó al ver al tipo, que quería salir del pozo, y le dió en la cabeza con el balde para sacar agua... provocando que... eh...

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx- gritaba el chico.

5 MINS DESPUES

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx

8 MINS DESPUES

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx

10 MINUS DESPUES...

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx

10 MINS DESPUES

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx

20 MINS DESPUES... (Si, es que hicieron mas largo el pozo en el transcurso de ese año XD)

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! xOx

PUM! FINAL DEL POZO!

"-...COMO LOS QUIERO! ó.ô- se escuchó al final del pozo.

Mientras tanto... que estaría pasando en esos momentos en el Abismo de Elmo? bueno! lo sabrán en el próximo cap! XD Ya saben, dejen reviews por favor! se los agradeceré mucho TwT

-CONTADOR ALIADOS REN-HORO-

Aliados: ...4 creo XD

Traumas: ... ya perdí la cuenta! XD

CONTINUARA...


	24. La guerra se acerca y se tarda

Hola! si, yo sé que ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización no sólo de éste fic si no también de los otros. Tal vez creerán que era por falta de inspiración o cosas así pero recuerden algo: yo siempre voy adelante JA! (...eso se escuchó muy ególatra... ni yo me la creí XD) nah, en realidad fue la buena amiga flojera la que me ha impedido colocar las actualizaciones de todos mis fics -.- ya sé que no está bien pero bueh. En ésta ocasión les traigo un capítulo editado. Sí, decidí agregarle algunas cuantas cosillas para que no estuviera tan corto y compensar mi ausencia (cómo si alguien me hubiera extrañado... ¬¬U) En fin! I'm back... temed! (Ren: ...ajá ¬¬U...) -Crick Crick- Ya que... comienzo

CAPITULO 24: LA GUERRA SE ACERCA Y SE TARDA

Volvamos al Abismo de Elmo...

En aquellos momentos, mientras la reina Ana se impacientaba cada vez más, Manta trataba de subir un poco de su ego en plan de ehm... defender el albismo ya que creía los chicos no volverían con ayuda (Ana: Ajá... y creyó que él sería algo mucho mejor ¬¬U)

-Usted puede señor! es un ganador, recuérdelo! o.ó- le decía el consejero de la princesa a Manta, que en aquél momento andaba poniendose una armadura de guerra... se amplía la toma y se ve a Manta perdido entre la enorme armadura para él (Horo: Bueno, ENORME hablando de Manta XD) (. . .)

-Si... yo puedo! yo puedo!- decía Manta, tratando de creerselo el mismo.

-Señor usted va a poder con aquellos malditos y todos los demás! y sabe porqué? porque es invensible!

-Tienes razón o-ó no sé porqué pensé que la unica alternativa iban a ser aquellos extraños...

-Ehm... por que ellos miden mas del metro de altura?- inquirió entonces la reina Ana, limándose las uñas.

-REINA! no ve que estoy tratando de subirle el autoestima al señor Manta?- reaccionó el consejero- Es la única opción.

-Claro que no ¬¬ si Manta comienza a creersela después querrá mandar a todos y pensará que realmente podrá con los demás.

-Eso no es cierto, el señor está muy consciente de la situación- le contradijo el tipo- no es así señor?-voltea para con Manta, que en aquellos momentos le había lanzado el caso de la armadura a una de las criadas.

-TONTA! Te pedí el casco más grande que tuvieran! ¬o¬

-Pero... pero ese es el más grande señor Manta o..oU- contestó la criada- No le queda?

-No! -O- eres una tonta! Ve y consígueme uno de mi talla!... cómo voy a pelear sin un casco? ¬¬

-Y para qué peleas? perderás el metro que ya tienes en carne ¬¬U- le dijo sécamente la reina Ana.

-Uh?- reaccionó Manta- ... reina Anna vamos! es lo único que queda o..o no puedo ser tan malo combatiendo.

-Si puedes u.¬ Yoh te ganó en el piedra, papel o tijeras 17 veces- repuso ella.

-Pero... pero...

-Y el gatito de la drogada...digo! de la princesa Jeane te ganó en las vencidas también u.¬

-Er...

-REINA NO CONTINUE! ToT- gritaba el consejero- No sabe cuanto me costó subirle el ánimo!

-Bah ¬¬ no más del metro que mide

-O.O- reacción de Manta- ...Cierto! Soy un enano cabezón debilucho buenoparanada! TToTT

-...bienvenido al mundo real ¬.¬- agregó la reina.

-Y QUE VAMOS A HACER EH?... HORO-HORO Y REN NO LLEGAN Y YA SE ESTA HACIENDO DE NOCHE!

-...consíguete una vida ¬¬

Antes de que Manta se fuera a su muro de cabezasos, llegó corriendo Lyserg hacia ellos seguido de una Jeane muy enérgica, de un Yoh muy sonriente... y de un John que iba siendo arrastrado-atado por Yoh con una soga.

-Sueltame AUCH! engendro del AUCH!...de la AUCH!... estirpe de tu AUCH!... MADRE!- gritaba John.

-John y yo caminamos por un sendero con flores de tooodos colores! nOn- iba cantando Yoh mientras corría al estilo caperucita roja y con la soga en la mano de lo que parecía ser un bulto todo sucio y ensangrentado al que llamaremos "John" (John: Los odio a todos! sáquenme del fic! y sueltenme!)

-Arg.. ya volvieron ¬¬- murmuró la reina Ana.

-Manta tiene que ayudarme T.T- pidió Lyserg, que iba tomado de la mano por Jeane (Ren: Vaya, miren que volvió de su drogo estado ¬¬... ya era hora) (Horo: Y que hay de Yoh? el sigue aun raro) (Ren:... pero ese es defecto de nacimiento) (Horo: Cierto! no se le quita ni volviendo a nacer! XD) (Ren: ... bueno... pero podemos intentarlo o-ó) (Horo: -se aleja de Ren- mejor volvamos con los otros) (Ren: . . .Qué? ¬¬)

-Qué pasa señor Myserg?

-Es Lyserg T.T

-...ah si -.- qué pasa?

-La princesa Jeane está descontrolada y pide más plantas- comenzó a contarle el peliverde.

-Pues dele lo que pide no? ahora estoy ocupado tratando de salvar este abismo de una sangrienta guerra masiva -...-

-Que? aun sigues creyendo que la vas a hacer? ¬¬- insistió la reina Ana.

- . . . .- Manta se va a su muro de cabezasos.

-Bueno ya oíste al enano cabezón con sueños de grandeza ¬¬- agregó la reina, volteando para con Lyserg- Llévate a la princesa y entreténla.

-Pero.. pero T.T...

-LAR-GO! ¬¬

-Hum... bueno -...-U- Lyserg dio media vuelta y regresó a los jardines reales, siendo seguido aun por la princesa Jeane.

-Estoy aburrida GwG- decía la princesa haciendo bombas de saliva.

-Está bien princesa -...-U- Lyserg continuaba conduciendola hacia los jardines reales.

En cuanto Yoh se dio cuenta de que ellos regresaban, también dio una media vuelta para seguirlos, no sin antes dirigirse hacia la reina Ana e intercambiar sus acostumbradas palabras llenas de sabiduría.

-ESTUPIDO! ESO QUE VAS JALANDO ES JOHN!- gritó horrizada la reina al ver a John en el suelo con la soga medio ahorcándolo y quitándole la circulación en las manos también.

-Mmm... no sé... hace minutos que ya no le hallo forma o..o- contestó Yoh, abriendo más los ojos.

-IDIOTA!- exclamó la chica, acercándose a John y limpiándole la cara- Estás bien?

-Carajo no! ¬¬- gritó John- Me ves ensangrentado,sucio, medio azul y todavía lo preguntas?

-...tienes idea de quien soy, gran mentecato? ¬o¬!- vociferó la reina.

-Pues no el ser más inteligente sengún Nietzsche ¬¬- le contestó John.

-Imbecil!- le da una patada- Yoh lárgate ya y llévate a John lejos de mi vista.

-John? Donde? oOo- inquirió Yoh, comenzando a dar vueltas en circulos, haciendo que John fuera arrastrado en circulos tambien.

-AUCH!... AUCH!... ADRE AUCH! TOT

-Donde está John? no lo veo o..o no se lo comió una serpiente?

-Yoh...

-Mande nOn

-...lárgate antes de que te destierren de la humandidad si? ¬¬- le pidió Ana.

-BUENO! nOn- y se dio media vuelta... hasta que vio unas escaleras y creyó que sería divertirdo subir y bajarlas una y otra vez (John: OH NO SABES CUANTO TE ESTOY AMANDO! ¬¬)

Ahora vayamos con los demás... a ver cómo les va (Ana: Apuesto a que hay mínimo un muerto...)

-Por qué tardaron tanto!- les gritó Ren a Horo y a Koré, que a penas volvían de haber buscado agua.

-Estaba muy lejos el lugar ¬¬ -contestó Horo, escupiendo un pedazo de lodo- mencioné que no la hallamos?

-Bueno ya que... por qué Koré fue tambien?- continuó Ren.

-Para que no se perdiera obviamente O.O- contestó el psíquico.

-Ajá... y porqué carajos está con ustedes ESO? ¬¬

Koré y Horo voltearon a sus espaldas y se encontraron al tipo del pozo, con el cabello largo y lacio cubriendole la cara, los pálidos y esqueléticos brazos y respirando como Darth Vader.

-AHHH!- fue la reacción de ambos (N.A: Horo se hizo para atrás y Koré lanzó un extraño-pero-melodioso grito femenino al tiempo que saltaba hacia los brazos de Horo... recordemos que éste ultimo se había hecho para atrás XD)

-QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!- Quiso saber Elisa, a punto de llorar y apegándose a la pierna de Fausto

- -O-Zzz... O.O- se despierta- Que cosa? -.-... AH! QUE MIER.. ES ESO! O..O!

Todos: . . .

-Horo contesta ya, que es eso? ¬¬- continuó diciendo Ren, acercándose al tipo y mirándolo de reojo.

-No sé o..o yo lo vi en el pozo pero.. cayó... y no sé como volvió a salir tan de pronto y además seguirnos.

-De hecho... es algo que ni yo... sé- dijo sorpresivamente el tipo, entre fuertes respiros.

-Y HABLA!- Gritó Elisa, apegándose más a Fauso- PAPI! ToT- comienza a llorar... hasta que se da cuenta de que estaba pegada a la pierna de Eirson- Usted no es mi papi! o-ó- voltea y encuentra a Fausto cómodamente recostado sobre una piedra y durmiendo.

-Cómo que no sabes como saliste del pozo? u.ú- murmuró Horo.

-Pues... eso... no sé -...- (N.A: Son esas cosas que suceden sin razón aparente n...n) (Ren y Horo: . . .) (N.A: OK me gusta joderles la existencia! XD)

-Pero anden, veanlo por el lado positivo!- intervino de pronto Eirson- Ahora tendremos un aliado más n..n eso es algo bueno! hasta Teddy se ha dado cuenta de eso, verdad lindo? OwO

Teddy: ...

-Awwwwww! -3- -Eirson ve fijamente a Teddy y lo abraza- eres demasiado sabio Teddy! te quiero!

-Ah! Sandwich! sandwich! nOn- gritó Koré y se acercó a Eirson y a Teddy para un abrazo en grupo donde teddy era algo así como el jamón (Ren: Eso es demasiado enfermo... incluso para mí! ¬¬) (N.A: Tu eres el enfermo... yo sólo comenté un sadwich... qué? tengo hambre ¬¬) (Ren: . . .)

-Bueno... si Teddy lo dice o.o...- comenzó a pensar en voz alta Horo.

-OH VAMOS! ¬O¬!- le gritó Ren- tu tambien? Estoy rodeado de retrasados! Y dónde están el viejo duende y Hao-man- voltea a su alrededor y los encuentra en una piedra sentados, tomando té y hablando de la bolsa de valores.

-Yo supe que la rupia ha bajado cinco puntos- le dijo con suspicacia Haoman al duende.

-Si, yo tambien O.O que cosas

-Maldita sea!- exclamó Ren- Escúchenme bien ¬¬ si no hay orden YA aquí me iré sin mirar atrás quien se queda y quien no (Ren: creo que eso es lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio... así estaría solo con los realmente importantes en el grupo) (N.A: Quienes?) (Ren: Yo y yo) (Horo: No los conozco o.o porque no me mencionaste a mí?) (Ren: . . .)

-Yo... no entiendo nada -...- -les dijo el tipo del cabello raro- quienes son ustedes?... comienzo a extrañar el pozo...

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que somos un grupo que va hacia el Abimo de Elmo en plan de salvarlo de una guerra que caerá sobre él esta noche- le comentó Eirson, amablemente, mientras Koré acariciaba la cabecita de Teddy y tarareaba canciones.

-...Todos ustedes son? -...- -preguntó nuevamente el tipo, haciendose el cabello hacia atrás para poder verlos un poco mejor.

-Si... excepto Hao-man, el duende y la niña malciadra... ellos son sólo colados para salir en el fic.

-Fuck off! ¬o¬ -le gritó Elisa a Ren, dandole una patadita.

-Y quienes son los demás? -...-

-Bueno, yo soy Eirson, mucho gusto- le dijo él al chico- El de ayá es Koré- lo señala, ahora con Teddy sobre su cabeza mientras cantaba "This pretty sunshine"- Ah claro! lo ves a el?- toma a Teddy y se lo acerca a la cara al tipo- Es Teddy! OwO es muy inteligente y divertido... mi mejor amigo!

-Pero qué idiota!- pensó Ren, dándose una palmada sobre la cara- comenzará a asustarlo...bueno, aunque él tambien nos asusta así que sería algo mutuo...

-Ah! Algo así como lo que yo siento por MI POZO! -...- -comentó el chico.

-SI!- corearon Eirson y Koré- ...qué pozo?

-Bueno -...- y que más?

-Ah si!- continuó Eirson- Este chico de cabello puntiagudo es Horo-Horo y viene junto con Ren, el chico malhumorado de la antena parabólica en la cabeza n..n

-OYE! ¬¬- le reclamó Ren- ...No menciones nuestros nombres en una misma oración

-JA! si claro! ¬¬ -le contestó Horo-Horo.

-Cierto, se me había pasado comentarte que se llevan de la madre n.nU- agregó Eirson- Esta er... niñita que está aquí al lado- señala a Elisa, que ahora se hallaba en su brazo mordiendolo para que le diera a Teddy- se llama Elisa, y es hija de él- señala a Fausto, que se hallaba más dormido que un muerto (Horo: ... que ironía o..o) sobre la roca. El chico del cabello largo es Haoman, dueño del bosque, y el duende a su lado es el abuelo de Elisa, suegro de él- señala a Fausto (Fausto: -O-Zzz)- y ex dueño del bosque.

- Creo que me perdí en la parte de la niña -...- -murmuró el tipo, volviendo a colocarse el pelo frente a la cara.

-Je ñ.n bueno! el punto es que si...

-Que carajos! nadamás di si quieres seguirnos o no ¬¬ a mí me da igual, ya me voy- le interrumpió Ren, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar- me largo.

-Uh -...- me da igual...

-Me largo... u..ú -continuó murmurando Ren, alejándose de los demás.

A los minutos se hallaban todos detrás de Ren: Fausto, Elisa, Eirson, Horo y Koré (Eirson: ¬¬) Cierto! y Teddy tambien O-OUu (Eirson: n.n)

-Ah, decidieron venir ¬¬ -volteó Ren hacia ellos- maldición u-ú... y qué hace EL siguiendonos tambien?- señaló a un cuerpo pálido con una mata de cabello lacia y larga que respiraba haciendo sonidos raros.

-... les dije que me daba igual -...-

-Ah si? y por qué jodidos mejor no te quedaste? ¬¬ -continuó diciendo el chino.

-Mmmm... no sé... me dio weva regresar... si, eso -...-

Mientras tanto... en los jardines reales...

-Ya no tengo más plantas que enseñarle, princesa T.T- comenzó a murmurar Lyserg, con la nariz inflamada y una enorme cantidad de matas, hierbas y flores alrededor de él y de Jeane.

-Pero quiero mas! -w-

-Er... T.T pero...

-MAS!- estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Lyserg, pero éste la detuvo.

-Está bien, está bien T...T- tomó dos hierbas y una flor, las ató juntas con uno de los cordones de su camisa y se lo mostró a la princesa- tome... -.-

-Ahhhh! que linda! OoO- gritó la princesa Jeane, arrebatándole la nueva planta y bailando con ella- Te llamaré "Mortimer"!

-Y de paso mátenme T...T- continuó murmurando Lyserg, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el suelo.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos se hallaban Yoh y John, que ahora miraba con más odio que nunca al otro.

-El baile de las escaleras fue divertido verdad John? nOn- le gritó Yoh, acercándose a él.

-Sdi...clado ¬...¬x -le contestó el chico (N.A: sigue vivo o..o) (John: SI... Y GRACIAS POR NO AYUDAR EN ESO! ¬o¬) (N.A: Hum... de nada? XD)

-Ya sé! vamos a la colina de ayá si? nOn

-No no no no no! O...O

-Weeeeeeee! nOn- gritó Yoh, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la colina, arrastrando a John.

-Lo bueno de esto es que ya perdí el sentido del tacto ¬¬ -murmuró John, después de que su cabeza pasó por arriba de una enorme roca.

-CONTADOR ALIADOS REN-HORO-

Aliados: 5 para sorpresa XD Traumas: ... ya no sé! o...o


	25. Mucho ruido pocos aliados

Ah! Me tardé para la continuación ¿verdad? Pues les contaré, mi pc murió y ahora estoy en otra… ni siquiera tuve tiempo de recuperar los otros capítulos que ya tenía pero que no subía por eh (Ren: Flojera ¬¬) sie, eso ñ-n. ¡En fin! Ya con la nueva computadora puedo seguirle, tratando de recordar lo que tenía cada capítulo -..- Espero les guste, y ¡Espero reviews! Últimamente ya no dejan y no sé que les está pareciendo la historia. Así que bueno, mejor los dejo ya con la continuación XD

--------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 25: MUCHO RUIDO, POCOS ALIADOS

Nuestros coff! Héroes continúan caminando por el hermoso bosque mientras Talen (así les dijo el chico que se llamaba) les seguía el paso con el cabello cubriéndole parte de la cara y a pasos lentos. Todos se fueron alejando poco a poco de él, porque cuando menos pensaban comenzaba a respirar otra vez como Darth Vader, o una nube se le acercaba sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a llover, o los animalitos corrían de sus madrigueras… incluso en una ocasión creyeron verle con espuma en la boca XD

-Qué miedo, díganle algo O-O- Murmura Horo viendo de reojo al tipo, que ya había comenzado a limpiarse la espuma.

-Eres un miedoso incorregible ¬¬-se burla Ren, manteniéndose calmado.

-Yo creo que Fausto debería ir- Opina entonces el ainu, volteando hacia el doctor.

-¡Súbeme en tu espalda, papi!- exclama Elisa, dando saltitos.

-Uh…. Pero… -.-

-¡Anda! TwT- continua diciendo la niña.

-No sé… me da flojera…- responde Fausto, caminando con aquél paso tan característico de él (Ren: Con weva ¬¬)

-¡Por favor! #-#

-Uh… es que…

-¡QUE ME SUBAS, CARAJO! o.Ó- Grita entonces Elisa (Horo: Me encantan sus modales O..OU)

-…No -..- -continua diciendo Fausto, entonces voltea hacia arriba y se da cuenta que la niña había escalado por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros- oh ya que…

-¡Arre! OwÓ

Mientras tanto, más adelante van Koré, Eirson, Haoman, el duende y Ren, el cual comenzaba a perder la paciencia porque Koré insistía en que quería cantar a trío con él y Teddy.

-¡Ya te dije mil veces que jamás cantaré contigo ni con ese costal de mugre y algodón! ¬¬

-¡Oh! ¿Dijiste algo? ñ-n –inquiere entonces Eirson, apretando más a Teddy contra su pecho.

-Er… no, que eh… que no soy digno de cantar junto a Teddy- agrega Ren.

-Oh, todos tienen una oportunidad n-n –contesta el hombre, acercándole a Teddy- A Teddy no le importaría cantar contigo. Sólo dale un beso n-n

-¡EK! No gracias ¬¬

-¡Anda! Yo sé que quieres n-n –insite Eirson, acercándole más a Teddy.

-No en realidad…

-¡QUE LO BESES! O-Ó- grita Eirson, colocándole a Teddy a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

-Uh… er… -asco-

Ren: ¬¬

Teddy: ……

Ren: ¬¬

Teddy: …..

Ren: ¬¬

Teddy: …..

-Er…. –Ren lo toma y le da un beso en la mejilla rápidamente- Espero que nadie haya visto u-ú

-¿QUE ACABO DE VER? ¿REN BESANDO A TEDDY? XD –Grita Horo, con una cámara en la mano.

-¡NO! Tu no viste nada ¬¬

-¡Oh, si que lo vi! XD- continúa diciendo el ainu- Y lo tengo todo grabado.

-¿Ah sí? ¬¬ ¿Y de dónde demonios sacaste esa cámara?- pregunta Ren.

-Talen la sacó de su cabello o-o –responde Horo, volteando hacia el chico.

-Ya me toca hacer limpieza -…- -murmura Talen, al lado de una montaña de objetos, cómo una tostadora, un cerdo para asar, platos, vasos, el diario de una tal Bridget, un perro chihuahua, el diamante Clotman, una corona, una pistola, una katana, cinco servilletas de papel, dos almohadas, un frasco con botox, libros de profecías y un abrelatas.

-¿…Qué demonios? ¬¬

Entonces se escucha un grito y un brazo algo gris comienza a salir del cabello de Talen abriendo toda la mano, pero Talen comienza a empujarla rápidamente hacia el interior de nuevo con brusquedad. El brazo empieza a hacer movimientos raros en intentos por resistirse y salir, pero Talen continua empujándola hasta que finalmente logra meterla por completo.

-Lah lah lah lah lah -…- -comienza a cantar Talen- Ustedes no vieron nada o-o… ¿chicos?- Todos a 10 metros de él.

-Si ¡Coff! La bolsa de valores ha estado un poco traviesa últimamente o..o- dice Haoman, intentando entablar conversación con el duende.

-¡Arre! OoO- grita Elisa.

-…yo insisto en que lo dejemos -…-u- le murmura Horo a Ren, acercándose más a él.

-Eso arréglalo tú ¬¬ a mí me da igual.

-¡Vamos! No se ve tan malo o.o- opina Koré, mientras Talen continua a varios metros de ellos.

Y así continuan hablando todos sin que se llegara a una solución. Fausto comienza a quedarse dormido mientras carga a Elisa en sus hombros- Se escucha un "Plot!" todos voltean y Elisa está en el suelo-, Haoman sólo le dirige la palabra al duende, Horo se aleja cada vez más y más de Koré, Eirson platica con Teddy, Koré canta en voz baja aleteando enérgicamente mientras Ren…

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos maldita sea?- grita el chico mientras la punta de su cabello crecía.

-Además aun contamos con pocos aliados…-dice Horo, mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Ah!- grita Eirson entonces, llamando la atención de todos- Bueno o-o si lo que necesitan es más aliados, podemos ir con mi primo Feyden.

-¿Tu qué qué? ¬¬- pregunta Ren, sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Mi primo Feyden! nOn- repite Eirson con entusiasmo- Es muy fuerte y de seguro querrá ayudarnos. De hecho si nos vamos por algún tajo llegaremos al lugar donde se encuentra en menos de una hora.

-…¿y dices que es fuerte?

-¡Ah si, yo lo conozco!- grita entonces Koré, llevándose las manos a la boca- Y si, es genial #-#

-Bueno, en tal caso podríamos intentarlo- dice finalmente Ren.

-¿y qué hacemos con la plaga nos va siguiendo? x..x- agrega Horo.

-No sé… he estado tratando de alejarme o perderme de todos ustedes pero siempre me encuentran o me siguen el paso ¬¬- respondió el chino.

-… yo hablaba de Talen ¬.¬

-Ah…. No sé. Que se quede… ya qué…

Y así emprenden el camino hacia la búsqueda de Feyden, el desconocido primo de Eirson. Continuaron caminando por el bonito bosque, viendo bonitos animalitos, bonita agua, el bonito solecito, el bonito cielo, bonitas nubes… y jodidas plantas con olores extraños XD (Horo: Creo que Lyserg nos estaría envidiando tanto si supiera por donde estamos pasando) (Ren: Encárgate de recordárselo) (Horo: Bien XD) (N.A: Me encanta que sean tan er… solidarios ¬¬). Finalmente se encuentran en un crucero, donde pueden elegir dos caminos. El primero está lleno de colores, con un arcoiris, agua corriendo por una cascada, pajaritos, canciones infantiles en el aires, payasos y demás monsergas (Koré: Awwwww! X3)

-¡Qué demonios! o-ó –exclamó Ren al ver el panorama.

-Yo no me voy por ahí O-O- opinó el ainu, y volteó hacia el otro camino.

Mientras tanto, el otro camino por el que se pueden ir está gris, con árboles secos, buitres sobrevolando el cielo, cadáveres medio enterrados, ardillas llorando (N.A: XDu), el viento pasando rápidamente y demás cosas tristes XDDDD elijan ustedes.

-¿Ah si? Y me vas a decir que esto se ve mejor o-óU- Dice entonces Elisa, aferrándose al cuello de Fausto.

-…pues… a… mi me… gusta -…- responde él, viendo de reojo el ambiente.

-Oh sí, perfecto para un necrofan cómo tu -…- -murmura el ainu- ¿por cual nos vamos?

-Ey tú ¬¬- le dice Ren a Haoman, que en aquellos momentos le está comprando una extensión más de tierra al duende- Conoces los alrededores ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¬¬

-¡Entonces dinos cual nos aconsejas!

-No ¬¬ me caen mal… ¡Es mas! Yo me desaparezco junto con el señor Duende y ustedes hagan como que no me conocen, ¿si?

-Oye… yo tengo nombre -…-U- le dice el anciano.

-¡Te callas! ¬¬- le grita Haoman- además con todo lo que te he comprado creo que hasta tu miserable alma me pertenece.

-¿Ah sí? O-ó- responde Horo- ¿y qué tal si el no quiere ir contigo?- voltea para con el anciano- ¿verdad señor duende?

-….que yo tengo nombre -..-

-Shhhta! o-ó- le calla entonces el ainu.

-Pues no, porque ahora es mío ¬¬- continua diciendo Haoman

-Yo no soy de nadie owóU

-¡A callar! ¬o¬- gritan al mismo tiempo Horo y Haoman.

-Oigan, eh… creo que esto no es muy saludable ñ.n- trataba de calmarlos Koré.

Pero ni Horo ni Haoman le aoían. Ambos están jalando al anciano, cada uno de un brazo diferente (Ren: Pues nada más tiene dos ¬¬U)

-¡No quiere! -0- -grita Horo, jalando al anciano.

-¡No me importa! Se viene conmigo- contesta Haoman, también jalándolo.

-¡El señor duende se queda!

-¡No, el señor duende se va conmigo!

-¡Tengo nombre! TOT

-¡Se queda!

-¡Se va!

-¡Se queda!

-¡Se va!

-¡No me llamo Señor Duende! TwT

-¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!- dice una voz resonante.

Ambos voltean y se encuentran con Eirson, que les ve con furia… y algo mas XD

-El señor duende no tiene porqué andarlos escuchando u-ú es una criaturita del bosque (Señor Duende: Crecí en la ciudad -…-) que tiene derechos como todos.

-No desde que lo compré con todo y el bosque XP- le dice Haoman., sacándole la lengua y mostrándole las escrituras del lugar.

-Es cierto o-o ¿qué le diste a cambio de las escrituras?- quiere saber Koré, interesándose mas.

-¡JA! XD- grita Haoman. Se escucha después un "pin!" todos voltean hacia el señor duende, que se halla sosteniendo una tostadora.

-¡Es tan bonita! #w#

-¿Lo estafaste con una jodida tostadora? ¬¬U

-Eh… claro que no XD- Haoman finge demencia- es una tostadora mágica. ¿no ven? ñ.n

-No lo es ¬¬- insiste Ren.

-¡Si lo es! #w#- agregó el señor duende (Señor Duende: Tengo nombre! TToTT)

-¡Claro que no!- vuelve a decir Ren.

-¡Si! ¬¬- continua diciendo Haoman- le das a la palanquita para abajo y de pronto ¡bim! Sale un pan y no sólo eso, si no que sale TOS-TA-DO! #-#

-…¡No jodas, eso es lo que hace cualquier tostadora!

-Blah blah blah, no oigo GoG- dice Haoman, tapándose los oídos.

-¡Coff!- toce de pronto Horo- ¿podemos continuar? Ya tengo hambre TwT

-Mentecato, aun ni siquiera sabemos qué camino tomaremos.

-Teddy dice que debemos tomar el gris n.n- agrega Eirson, abrazando al osito.

-¡Me vale lo que tu costal de algodón con polillas diga!- exclama Ren- Ya estoy hasta la…

-No debió decir eso -…-U- murmura Koré, haciéndose para atrás.

-¿QUÉ DICES? O.ó- le grita el hombre, con los ojos brillándole- ¿COMO OSAS…?

-Ya, ya ¬.¬… supéralo.

-¿QUÉ? O.Ó…….ok n.n sé que no lo dijiste a propósito- finaliza Eirson.

-¿Entonces tomaremos el camino tristón?- inquiere Horo, después mira los cadáveres en el suelo- pero, no sé…mmm, como que no me inspira confianza ñ.n

-Ya me da igual ¬¬ sólo quiero caminar para no matarme en estos momentos.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces iremos por el camino de la izquierda! nOn- exclama Koré, dando saltos.

-¡Weeeee! O.O- dice entonces Fausto, soltando a Elisa nuevamente (Horo: OK, sus reacciones me dan miedo o..oU) (Koré: ¿porqué? Es bonito reflejar nuestras emociones n..n) (Horo: …. –se aparta-)

-Genial, festejen cuanto quieran, porque el señor Duende y yo nos iremos por la otra ruta- dice de pronto Haoman, tomando al señor Duende del hombro.

-¡Tengo nombre, en serio! u..u- lloriquea el hombrecillo.

-¿Ah si?- le pregunta Haoman- bueno no importa, te llamarás Señor Duende a partir de ahora XD

-Pero me gusta mi nombre original -…-

-¡Toma tu tostadora y cállate!- le grita Haoman, rotando los ojos mientras le da la tostadora.

-¡Es tan linda! #.#- exclama el anciano, enajenado con la tostadora y viéndola como un ser supremo.

-¿Hola? O.ó- continúa Horo- ¡Alguien escúcheme!

-Yo te escucho o..o- le dice Koré, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eh… alguien más… escúcheme.

Pero todos se hayan en sus asuntos...

-¿Ya podemos entrar a ese camino? ¿podemos, podemos, podemos? O.O- comienza a suplicar Fausto.

-¡Yo no quiero entrar por ahí! ¡Se ve feo! ToT- solloza Elisa.

-Pero… o..oU

-¡Nada! ¡Un buen padre les hace caso a sus hijos! TwT (Horo: ¿No que es al revés? ¬¬U) (Elisa: Shut up!)

-En ese caso –o-…- Fausto toma a Elisa y se la da a Talen- Toma, él es tu padre de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué? O.O- exclama Elisa al instante, luego voltea hacia Talen, que escupe una bola de pelo- ¡NO! ToT

-¿Uh? -…- ¿tengo una hija?- pregunta el chico.

-Eh… si o..o- contesta Fausto, y se aleja silbando viendo con esperanza el camino.

Talen se le queda mirando a Elisa, que le mira desde abajo con sus ojos azules.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra llamarme "mi niña" ¬¬

-Uh… OK -….-

-¡Hola! uOú- Grita Horo, esperando captar la atención de los demás,

-Maldita sea, yo no quería venir acompañado ¬¬- murmura Ren para así, arrancando césped del suelo a tirones.

-¡Hola!- continua diciendo Horo.

-¡Ah, mi linda tostadora! #-# -dice el anciano duende, limpiando el objeto con su chaqueta.

-Si, pues… lárguense para que Duende y yo continuemos nuestro camino ¬¬- dice Haoman, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-¡Hola! ¡Alguien escucheme!- exclama el ainu.

-¡Teddy, te amo! #3# ¿no estás feliz? Veremos a nuestro querido primito nOn- le dice Eirson a su peluche, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Ren se aleja de él.

-¡Papá, no me dejes con este loco! TToTT

-¡Alguien hágame caso! úOu

-Yo te hago caso #o#

-¡Alguien mas!

-Vámonos ya, Duende, puedes llevarte la tostadora contigo ¬¬U

-¡Siiii! oOo- grita el anciano, abrazando a la tostadora.

-Yo no merezco tanto martirio, soy Ren Tao maldita sea! u..ú

-¿Ya podemos entrar al caminito? ¿ya? ¿ya? ¿ya? ¿ya? OwO

-Ey… tú… niña…. ¿quieres subirte a mi cabeza? -…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! TOT- Grita horrorizada Elisa.

-Teddy lindo! ¡mi osito! ¡tan bonito! oOo- comienza a cantar Eirson, balanceando a Teddy por los aires.

Coff coff… bueno, si quieren saber si alguna vez le prestaron atención a Horo y quieren conocer al SINGULAR primo de Eirson… esperen el próximo capítulo y DEJEN REVIEWS! Siento que esto muere sin ellos! TwT

CONTADOR ALIADOS REN-HORO

Aliados: 5 o 6… no sé XD

Traumas: …ya perdí la cuenta XDu

CONTINUARA…


	26. Cuando la muerte es menos tortura

……..

Ok, no voy a negar que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo XD pero el ultimo semestre, examenes de admisión y demás cosas que yo sé a nadie le importa, pero intento dejar ver las razones por las cuales no he podido actualizar (tómelo o déjenlo, mortales ¬¬) En fin.

Me gustaría seguir hablando incoherencias, pero mejor pasaré al fic, que de seguro es lo que en realidad quieren leer, ¿verdad?

--------------------------------

CAPITULO 26: CUANDO LA MUERTE ES MENOS TORTURA.

- Con un carajo, ¿qué nadie me está prestando atención? ¬¬ -grita Horo, mientras cada quien sigue en sus asuntos.

-Papá, bájame de ésta cosa, me da miedo! TwT- Exclama Elisa, sobre la cabeza de Talen.

-Está bonita la vista, ¿verdad? -..-

En eso sale la mano gris del cabello de Talen, sujetando una de las piernitas de Elisa y comenzando a adentrarla a la cabeza.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Papi! Papi! AHHH!- Grita la niña, para después comenzar a decir una serie de maldiciones, groserías y demás malas palabras que no sé si fanfiction me deja meter XD

-Ah, otra vez esto -..- a ver- Talen le da un manotazo a la mano (Ren: …que te estás fumando? ¬¬) y logra que ésta deje a Elisa y regrese a su interior- Ya todo está bien, hija o..o …. Hija?

Pero Elisa ya está detrás de la pierna de Fausto, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá no me hagas regresar con él TwT

- -o-Zzzz … o..o uh?... pero si se ve amistoso- le contradice Fausto, volteando hacia Talen, que saca una cucaracha de su oreja, la machaca y se la come.

-Ya me harté, me iré por donde yo quiera y si no quieren seguirme me vale!- grita Ren, dirigiéndose hacia el camino gris y tristón.

-Yo tambien voy! Yo también! nwn- comienza a saltar Koré, sujetándose de los hombros de Ren- ¿Jugamos al trenesito?

-Quita tus garras de mí o te castro ¬¬

-¿Ese es otro juego? nwn

-Grrr ¬¬

-OK, siento malas vibras :S – reconsidera Koré, mientras se aparta de Ren y regresa con los demás.

-Oye! Yo y el Señor Duende íbamos a agarrar ese camino! ¬¬ -Grita Haoman, poniéndose enfrente de Ren, llevando al duende casi de llavero.

-Eso significa que es el mejor camino, ya que conoces los alrededores o..o- deduce el ainu, acercándose también a ellos.

-Mierda! No debí decir eso O…O pero es que mi cuerpo y espíritu sexy me desconcentran tanto, que no puedo pensar en todo al mismo tiempo… ahh, es tan duro ser Haoman, el power power…

-A mí se me hace que tantos piojos en el pelo te contaminan el cerebro ¬¬ -dice Ren, sacándole la vuelta a Haoman.

-Bueno entonces sigamos por el camino gris, ya que éste –señala Horo a Haoman- nos acaba de dar la respuesta sin querer porque es un idiota.

-Oye! ¬¬

-Yo voy a donde vaya Teddy! n.n –Grita Eirson, estrujando al monigote de peluche- Teddy, quieres ir por el lugar sombrío y feo?

Teddy: ….

-Teddy dice que por él está bien, que justamente es el camino que él quería tomar! nOn

-Ahhh! No son hermosas las coincidencias?- inquiere al aire Koré, agitando sus alas una y otra vez.

-… porqué me sucede esto a mí? u.ú – murmura Ren, manteniendo el paso a unos 2 metros de los demás.

-Y si nos vamos por aquí también podemos llegar a donde vive tu jodido primo?- pregunta Ren, viendo de re-ojo a Eirson, que observa a Teddy detenidamente.

-Oh Teddy, creo que te estás descosiendo. Deberé rehacer eso lo más pronto posible o..o para que quedes lindo y sabio como siempre n.n

-…Hola?- inquiere a 2 metros Ren, esperando con impaciencia.

-Deja ver si traigo una aguja por aquí o..o

-…Hola?

-Mira! Encontré una! n.n

-Con una bestia, despega la vista de esa mierda de mono y escuchame! ¬¬

-Alguien hágale caso a Ren, se está poniendo más quejica de lo normal o..o- les dice Eirson, volteando para con los demás.

-Te estoy hablando a ti! ¬¬

-Eh? o.o- inquiere Eirson- A mi?

-SI! ¬¬

-Ah o.o .. y que quieres saber? Teddy y yo te escuchamos.

- ¬¬ …. (Ren: Aguanta, aguanta, cuando este fic termine ellos se irán… respira hondo) que si nos vamos por el camino gris también podremos llegar con tu primo?

-Si o..o de hecho acabo de recordar que su trabajo queda a unos 10 minutos de aquí, por la ruta que sea.

-…y porqué demonios no dijiste eso antes? O..Ó- Inquiere Horo, quien es el que ahora pierde los estribos.

-Es que estaba contemplando a Teddy y su cortadita, y pues se me olvidó o.ou

Ren y Horo: … (Ren: OK, cuando esté desprevenido, nos descontamos al jodido oso) (Horo: por primera vez concuerdo contigo, esa cosa nos está llevando de la fregada ¬¬)

-Qué están diciendo? O.o- inquiere Eirson, palpando la cabeza de Teddy.

-Eh, nada ¬¬u que mejor sigamos caminando hacia el trabajo de tu primo Feyden.

Y así, durante 10 minutos (Ren: 10 largos y malditos minutos) todos caminan por el sendero gris y feo (Horo: En realidad lo que lo hace feo es la compañía) (N/A: ya dejen de quejarse -…-) en los cuales, Haoman veía de re-ojo a Talen porque le parecía que su pelo era casi tan perfecto como el de él, Elisa se subía a la espalda de Fausto a cada rato hasta que éste se quedaba dormido y por ende se detenía, haciendo que Elisa cayera (N/A: no pregunten), Eirson cosía las aberturas en los brazos de Teddy, Koré cantaba alegres canciones sobre lo bonita que es la vida (Ren y Horo: ¬¬) y el Señor Duende hacía sonar su tostadora una y otra vez (Duende: Es tan bonita #-#)

Al final, llegaron a lo que era un minisuper llamado 'Entre bosques y amigos nos llevamos la mejor parte, entra, compra y queda en la ruina'

-Ese no es precisamente un nombre muy enganchador para un minisuper ¬¬ -le dice Ren a Eirson, que ya había remendado por completo a Teddy.

-Mi primo es dueño de este lugar, está bien genial el nombre verdad? nOn

-…Eso no es un nombre! Es una frase idiota que suena a slogan de farmacia! ¬¬- alega Ren.

-Olvídenlo, será mejor que entremos- opina Horo- si nos quedamos aquí afuera nunca avanzaremos.

-Bien pensado! nwn- exclama Koré- puedo hacerte compañía?

-NO ¬¬

-Ah creo que las malas vibras están de moda hoy :S

Y así fue como entraron al minisuper, aunque los de seguridad detuvieron a Talen y les dijeron a los demás que no se permitía entrar con mascotas, pero cuando éste mostró su cara pudo pasar, aun cuando causó extraños efectos en los guardias.

Guardia 1: Es como un angel O-O

Guardia 2: Creo que me he enamorado.

-…Ya podemos pasar, con un demonio? ¬¬ -inquiere Ren.

-Ah, eso sí no, los demonios no están permitidos- les anuncia uno de los guardias.

Todos: …..

-Lo siento, reglas de seguridad, para prevenir eso del Armaggedon y demás cuentos chinos.

-Me lleva la fregada, todos aquí son unos idiotas u.ú – murmura Ren, abriéndose paso entre los guardias.

Adentro todo era un caos, los clientes iban y venían con sus carritos y empujándose unos a otros. Cuando llegaban a la caja se ponían aún mas histéricos y comenzaban a morderse las uñas… era algo raro -..-u

Chico de la caja: Veamos jabón pecesito, no le sirve –lo tira-, burritos El camaleón, sabe muy malo, -lo tira-, albóndigas austriacas, ne –las tira- , CD de musica en blanco, es de mala calidad –lo tira-, no- tira otra cosa- , no –tira otra cosa-, esto ya caducó –lo tira-, esto pasa, esto también, las libretas estas salen bien corrientes –las tira-, este borrador mancha más que borra –lo tira- …. Muy bien, son 300.00 n.n

-Aquí tiene -..-u –responde el cliente, y se va con dos cositas en la bolsa.

-Oye, qué carajos pasa aquí? O.ó –inquiere el ainu, viendo como el cliente sale decaido- ¿porqué le cobraste por todo eso si al final solo se llevó esas dos cosas?

-Pasó todo por la caja u.¬ -respondió el chico.

-Pero sólo se llevo esas cos cosas! Ó.ó

-Pero pasó todo por la caja u.¬

-…¿entonces porqué carajos no dejaste que se llevara todo? O…ó

-porque no tiene caso u.¬ y si no vas a comprar, lárgate, que detienes la fila.

-ARGH! ¬¬

Horo-horo se sale y vuelve con los demás, que unos cuantos habían mirado atónitos la escenita y otros cuantos estaban muy ocupados.

-PAPI! PAPI! COMPRAME ESTE DULCE! O.Ó –Grita Elisa, jalándole del pantalón a Fausto.

- -o-Zzz … u.u … o.o … uh -.- no tengo dinero.

- QUE ME LO COMPRES! O.ó

-… -o-Zzz

-CÓMPRAMELO CON UN DEMONIO! T..T

-Uh, a ver -o- -dice Talen, saliendo de un rincón en penumbras. Toma el dulce, y se lo guarda dentro del pelo- cuando salgamos te lo doy o..o

-….

-no?

-…QUE ASCO! O.Ó –Grita la niña y se refugia en la pierna de Fausto.

-Oye, yo ya no soy tu papá -.- lo recuerdas?- le dice éste a Elisa- Vete con él, es tu nuevo papá.

-NO! No quiero! Tiene el pelo grasoso y escupe bolas de pelo!TwT

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto -.-

-Porqué tanto alboroto!- grita una voz masculina que sale de una puerta, allá en lo infinito y recóndito del lugar….. OK, salió de la bodega.

-Feyden! O.O- Grita Eirson, acercándose a un hombre vestido con traje de gala, sombrero de copa, un bastón… y con un cactus en su mano.

-Eirson! O..o –Grita también el hombre, esperando a que su primo llegue con él porque le da algo de weba el reencuentro XD

-Querido primo! T..T hemos venido a verte- le dice Eirson, estrujando mucho a Teddy por la emoción.

-Oh, ya veo que Teddy también ha venido o..o –responde Feyden mientras acerca su cáctus- Gregory también extrañaba a Teddy.

-…Gregory? ¬¬u- murmura Ren.

-El cactus de Feyden n.n –le aclara Koré, que había estado algo distanciado de los shamanes porque cada que se acercaba éstos le hacían caras feas.

-No me digas que él también o.ó… -pero Horo no termina la frase, pues al instante se ve como ambos primos acercan a Gregory y a Teddy, sonriendo juntos.

-Oh, también ellos se extrañaban! nOn –Grita Feyden, acariciando al cactus (Ren: …Acaso está loco? O.ó)

-Coff coff!- toce a propósito Ren, haciendo que Eirson voltee para con ellos.

-Uh? U.¬ …ah, cierto! Feyden, ellos son nuestros amigos y Elisa.

-Fakiu! ¬¬- grita la niña, detrás de la pierna de Fausto.

-Buenas tardes- lo saluda Ren, intentando guardar la compostura- He sabido de muy buenas fuentes que usted es una persona poderosa. Mi compañero ainu y yo estamos en busca de aliados que nos ayuden en la guerra que se llevará a cabo en el Abismo de Elmo, y su primo comentó que tal vez usted podría ayudarnos. Sé que suena un poco complicado y hasta anormal el hecho de que tenga que acompañar a un agradable y poderoso descendiente de la dinastía Tao al lado de tales excéntricos, pero nos haría un gran favor si lo considerara unos momentos. ¿Qué le parece?

- …

-Ehm… señor Feyden? O..ou- inquiere Ren.

- … ¿Estabas viendo a mi cactus?

- ¿Qué dice, perdón? o..o

- ¿Qué si estabas viendo mi cactus! ¬¬

-Ehm… no… yo no…

-Nadie debe osar ver mi cactus! ¬¬

-No lo ví! u.¬

-NO VEAS A MI CACTUS! Ó.Ó –Grita el hombre, dándole un puño monstruoso a Ren, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado del super mercado.

-Qué le pasa a ese tipo!- Grita Horo, acercándose a Ren.

-Al parecer Ren estaba viendo a su cactus. Horo, tienes que prestar más atención o.o –le dice Koré.

-¿Qué! No estaba viendo tu estúpido cactus, anormal de segunda con sombrero!- Grita Ren, incorporándose rápidamente del lugar mientras se acerca a Feyden.

-Mi cactus es sagrado! NO LO MIRES! –grita Feyden de nuevo.

-Ehm… primito… creo que en verdad no estaba viendo a Gregory o.o

-En serio? o.o –inquiere él, calmándose drásticamente.

-SI!- Grita Ren, bastante enojado.

-Ah o.o … bueno, lo lamento n-nu

-Si, lo vas a lamentar mucho, ya verás hijo de …!

-Calma, calma u.u –lo interrumpe Eirson- mejor pasemos a lo importante.

-Ah, cierto! o.o vamos a la trastienda, ahí podremos hablar mejor… ellos también vienen con ustedes?- señala a los demás-

-No ¬¬ -puntualiza Ren.

-Ajajajaja! nOn –ríe Koré, agitando sus alas- que gracioso eres. Claro que venimos con ellos!

-Ah está bien … bueno, pasen o.o

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el Abismo de Elmo.

-No van a regresar! AGH! No debí confiar en ellos! TwT llegarán, nos matarán, se quedarán con el Abismo y usarán a la princesa Jeane para sus planes malévolos!- Grita Manta.

-Calma, no pasa de que la violen u.¬ - lo interrumpe la reina Ana, mirando como Lyserg comienza a dormirse mientras la princesa le pide que le muestre más plantas.

-CALLA! TOT –Exclama el cabezón- Esto no es justo! Jamás debí permitir que esos dos fueran en busca de aliados que nos ayudaran!

-¿De que estás hablando? ¬.¬

-Debí confiar mejor en el señor Yoh y en el joven Lyserg! Ellos se ven más de prometedores! TOT

-Alucinas ¬¬ mira…

Manta y Ana voltean hacia Lyserg, que comienza a sentirse mareado por estar alrededor de tantas plantas exóticas y raras.

-No! Estas no se aspiran!- le recalca ofendido a la princesa- Se machacan primero, luego se cuecen con varios cucharadas de agua hasta que se disuelva bien y se pasa intravenosa!

Estando Manta a punto de objetar, aparece Yoh muy contento, al lado de un muchacho que ninguno de ahí conocía.

-Yoh, donde te habías metido! ¬¬- grita Ana, mirando con reproche al chico.

-Estaba jugando con Willy! nOn

-Quién jodidos es Willy? ¬¬

-Yo soy Willy o.o –dice el muchacho, que llevaba una lanza, una espada, un pistola, un libro de hechizos, un manual llamado 'cómo invadir un Abismo sin que alguien lo note' y con un papel pegado en el pecho que llevaba escrito con crayolas: Yo soy el enemigo.

-Y porqué traes un papel que dice 'Yo soy el enemigo'? ¬¬- inquiere la reina Ana.

-Porque yo soy el enemigo o.o

-Vaya, que irónico u.¬ verdad Manta? – no contesta- Manta?

-Willy es mi nuevo amigo! nOn hemos estado jugando a las matatenas estas ultimas 3 horas!- Grita eufórico Yoh.

-Eres un mentecato! Estabas cofraternizando con el enemigo ¬¬

-qué? O.o

-Willy no es tu amigo, es uno de los que piensan invadir el Abismo, idiota! ¬¬

-Ah si? O.o

-Hola o.o –lo saluda Willy, guardando su manual para que nadie lo vea (Párrafo 3, sección 12: lucir amigable por más negra que esté la situación)

-NO! TOT Willy es mi amigo! Le gané a las matatenas 7 veces y me regaló galletas!

-con que si, que? ¬¬- inquiere la reina Ana- Willy, como Reina te ordeno que me digas a qué has venido, qué has hecho mientras jugabas con Yoh y cuales son tus intenciones?

-Bueno a decir verdad, vine porque fui quien perdió en los volados sobre con cuantas chupadas te puedes acabar una paleta. Jugué esas tres horas con el chico que está a mi lado y mis intenciones son infiltrarme hasta la entrada, abrir la puertita, dejar que mis amigos entren, invadir el Abismo y matarlos a todos ustedes o.o

-Interesante ¬¬

Regresando con los otros…

-Vaya, que asunto tan peculiar o.o –comenta Feyden, mientras todos están sentados en la sala trasera del super mercado- Sólo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Si?

- Ellos también son parte de sus aliados?- Señala a Haoman, que se contemplaba en el espejo de la sala, el señor duende que sigue jugando enajenado con su tostadora, Talen que comienza a ser rodeado por unos cuantos pandemonios y Elisa, que intenta correr de los mismos pandemonios.

-Ehm no ¬¬

-Claro que no! O.o- reacciona Haoman- Acaso crees que YO, el gran Haoman se va a rebajar a ser parte de los aliados de este dúo de idiotas! Yo soy el power-power de aquí, el mejor de todos! Yo no tengo porqué ser parte de esta fea guerra anti-sexy!

-…entonces porqué vienes con ellos? o.ou –inquiere Feyden.

-Ehm porque… pues porque… hum… ¿qué te importa? ¬¬

-Y ¿qué hay de él?- señala a Talen.

-Es cierto, pensándolo bien aún no sabemos quien es Talen y que hacía en ese pozo o.o- murmura Horo, mientras espanta a un pandemonio que quería metérsele por la camiseta.

-Ya les dije que alguien me empujó -…-

-Esa no es una respuesta válida ¬¬- repone el ainu.

-Claro que lo es -…- te aviento al pozo a ver si puedes salir.

-Err… y esa niña?- continúa preguntando Feyden.

-Yo vine con mi papi owó- responde Elisa.

-Y quien es tu papi?

-Yo -..- -responde Talen.

-NO! TOT- grita Elisa- es él!- y señala a Fausto, que se había quedado dormido en un rinconcito del sillón- DESPIERTA!- le salta en el estómago.

-Uh? -.-

-Arg! Acaso realmente te importa!- grita Ren- mejor dinos de una vez si piensas acompañarnos o no! No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, de hecho no me sorprendería que para cuando volvamos ya estén todos muertos ¬¬

-Si, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo- señala Horo- Piensas venir con nosotros o no?

-Pues o..o …

ESPERAN LA RESPUESTA VERDAD?

ENTONCES ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO XD

CONTADOR ALIADOS REN-HORO

Aliados: (Ren: ni lo digas ¬¬)

Traumas: …ya les debo un buen.

CONTINUARA…


	27. La guerra señorita Laura!

Lamento las demoras o.o

Nueva parte del fic. Remasterizada. Disfrutenla. Saboreenla. Vivanla...

...Amenla D:

--------------------------------

CAPITULO 27 : LA GUERRA, SEÑORITA LAURA, LA GUERRA!!

Insertar miradas que cruzan. Ren espera respuesta de Feyden. Feyden mira a Ren. Ren mira a Feyden. Feyden mira a Ren con rencor. Ren mira a Feyden con desesperación. Koré corre como mariposa. Talen se come otra cucaracha. Eliza grita por ayuda. Fausto se queda dormido al lado de una mesa con muchos cuchillos. Feyden abre los labios. Ren abre sus ojos. Feyden observa alrededor. Todo es tensión... oh sie, tensión.

-FREGADOS! HABLA YA!! -explota Ren.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes - responde Feyden -Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál, carajos. CUAL? -Grita Ren, ya exasperado.

-Tienen que dejar a alguien de su grupo o.o

-SILENCIO TOTAL-

-Qué dice, perdon? -Agrega Ren, como quien oye una hermosa melodia.

-Que deben dejar a alguien atrás.

-Oh, lo entendemos. Usted cree que son demasiadas las vidas que se van a sacrificar asi que desea que por lo menos una se salve, no es asi?- Repone Horo.

-No, es que odio las multitudes o.o

-SILENCIO TOTAL-

-QUÉ FREGADOS HACE DE DIFERENCIA UNA PERSONITA MÁS O MENOS?!! -Grita Horo.

-Creo que hay problemas -..- ... -Murmura Fausto, despertándose al momento en que, quien sabe como y por obras graciosas el destino, tenia un cuchillo en la mano y apuntaba fijamente a Eliza con él (creo que alguien es sonámbulo...) (Eliza: FAK!!!!!)

-No sé, pero me siento intimidado o.o -Responde Feyden, acariciando su cactus.

-ME NIEGO A DEJAR A UNO DE NUESTROS COLEGAS!- se queja el ainu, exasperado- EXIJO QUE ...

-BIENCONTODOGUSTOHAREMOSLOQUEUSTEDSOLICITASEÑORFEYDEN- grita Ren, en un hilo de voz, bastante feliz -De hecho puede quedarse más de uno. ¿Qué le parece la idea de , no ser, ir nada mas usted, Horo y yo?

-Pero como decidiremos quien se irá? D: -Objeta Koré, mientras agita sus alas -Todos aqui somo invaluables y muy importantes.

-Yo voto porque se vaya la niña -..- ... -se escucha la voz de Fausto al fondo.

-PAPÁ!!! ToT -

-Hum... ¿qué? ellos preguntaron -..-

-DEBERIA IRSE ÉL!!!- Exclama Elisa, toda perturbada, y volteando hacia Talen, que en ese momento mata liendres de su cabello mientras tarareaba "La vida loca"

-Pero él me cae bien -..- -murmura Fausto.

-No podemos dejar a Talen, ¿qué tal si se come a los de la tienda?- Murmura Koré, viendo con temor al chico, que ya les preparaba el entierro a sus liendres.

-Voto porque dejemos al anciano! nOn -Grita al fondo Haoman.

-Oiga .-.

-SIE, QUE SE VAYA EL ANCIANO! nOn!!- Vuelve a gritar Haoman, haciendo otra voz.

-Yo digo que se queden todos ustedes, monstruos ¬¬ -responde Ren.

-Que se vaya el pelo puntiagudo, está viendo mal a mi cactus -Agrega Feyden.

-YO NI ESTOY VIENDO TU JODIDO... -mirada matadora de Feyden- DIGO... ES QUE ES DEMASIADA LA TENTACION u.u

-Si, lo sé, es una hermosa criatura o-o

-VOTO PORQUE SE VAYA EL ANCIANO!!- vuelve a gritar Haoman.

-Que se vaya el mariposa!!!

-Quien dijo eso?!- Reacciona Koré, bastante perturbado.

Se amplía la toma y aparece un hombre obeso vestido de dinosaurio morado.

...un momento, algo no está bien aqui.

Hombre gordo: ¿Qué? yo sólo quería salir en el fic.

N.A. - Largo...

El tipo explota

Bien, continuemos.

-QUE SE VAYA EL ANCIANO!!

-EL AINU!!

-TALEN!! QUE SE LARGUE TALEN, FAK!!

-Silencio-

-Yo digo que se vaya la niña -..- ... -vuelve a decir Fausto.

-SILENCIO TOTAL-

-Bien, ahora la maldita cuestión es quien se va a quedar. ¿No les apetece quedarse? digo, al menos están conscientes de que no morirán- les dice Ren.

-Yo no muero, soy inmortal o.o -murmura Talen.

-Eso es ser positivo!! nOn

-Si! yo quiero ser como Talen cuando sea grande o.o -dice Elisa...- omitan eso que dije ¬¬

-¿Entonces quién se va a ir? Piensen rápido, ya me he demorado demasiado porque ustedes, GRUPO DE CRETINOS, no son de ayuda!- grita Ren, mirándolos de reojo.

-MOMEEEEEEEEENTO!!- Se escucha una voz. Se amplía la toma; una mujer rubia oxigenada próxima a los 50 años y con ropa de quinceañera se acerca en un enorme columpio mientras ehm, sie... se columpea.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS?! Quién es esa vieja?! - Grita Horo- Horo. Lamentablemente lo dijo demasiado tarde y un tacón puntiagudo se incrusta en su nunca cuando la mujer, (que aún se columpea) golpea al ainu durante el recorrido.

-Oh, lo siento :D -Exclama la mujer. Se baja del columpio y caen sillones gigantes del cielo (Ren: No mames... ¿cuándo vas a dejar de meter situaciones random?) (N.A: Quieres que se vayan o no?) (Ren: ...de verdad no te entiendo...)

-¿Qué hacemos aqui?- Pregunta Koré, que ahora agita sus alas de mariposa en un sillón junto a todos los demás.

-ESTO QUERIDO AMIGO ES UN TALK SHOW. YO LOS ESCUCHARÉ A USTEDES Y AYUDARÉ A LA NARRADORA A DECIDIR QUIEN SE VA :D -Exclama la mujer.

-Por qué tiene que gritar cada vez que habla? o.ó -se queja Ren.

-¿Ah, está gritando? creí que a la narradora se le había fregado la tecla del mayuscula o.o -murmura Horo. Otro tacón de zapatilla se incrusta en su nuca.

-QUERIDO AMIGO TE SUGIERO QUE NO HABLES SI NO TE LO PIDO, AHORA PROCEDAMOS CON LA BIENVENIDA A NUESTRO SHOW. QUERIIIIDO PUBLICO, ESTA VEZ RODAMOS DESDE EL BOSQUE, VAMOS, APLAUSOS PUBLICO, APLAUSOS :D

-SILENCIO TOTAL-

-BIEN, ASÍ ME GUSTA :D... AHORA, COMENCEMOS CON LA PRESENTACION DE NUESTROS INVITADOS. POR FAVOR QUERIDOS AMIGOS PRESENTENSE.

-¿Qué? -...- a mi nadie me dijo que nos iban a hacer un examen -murmura Talen -veamos... -saca a sus pulgas y comienza a amaestrarlas -debemos causar una buena impresión, enseñen los trucos que les enseñé, entendido?

-QUERIDO AMIGO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO:D

-Le voy a enseñar al público como mis pulgas pueden comer carne humana. Es nuevo eso, se los enseñé hace poco -...-

-AHHHHHH!!! D: NO!! NO HAGAS ESO!! SÓLO DI TU NOMBRE, A QUE TE DEDICAS Y POR QUÉ CREES QUE DEBES QUEDARTE EN EL GRUPO DE ELLOS.

-... ¿Estoy en un grupo?

-ASI ES, QUERIDO AMIGO :D

-Err... pues... no sé... no me siento cómodo estando solo...

-NO MAMES, PASASTE AÑOS Y AÑOS EN ESE POZO!! -Se escucha una voz de fondo.

-...como dije, no me siento cómodo estando solo -...-

-ERR... Y QUE TE GUSTA HACER QUERIDO AMIGO:D

- ... soy tu amigo?

-SOLO CONTESTA :D

-Err... pues... caminar... si, eso... CAMINAR

-NO COPIES MI ESTILO, SOY UNICA EN ESO :D

-Lo lamento...

-BIEN CONTINUEMOS. QUIEN SIGUE? A VER TU QUERIDA NIÑITA QUE ESTÁ SOBRE LA CABEZA DE ESTE CADAVER

-Hey, está vivo -murmura Koré.

-COMO SEA :D DINOS, QUIEN ERES, QUE HACES Y POR QUÉ QUIERES QUEDARTE EN EL GRUPO.

-A ti que te importa maldita vieja setentera, sólo quiero estar cerca de mi papi. Soy la princesa Elisa y cuando vuelva a mi reino lo primero que ordenaré es que te corten la cabeza, pero quiero que se vaya el de al lado porque me cae mal y se cree mi papá, yo sólo quiero que se vaya es escoria ambulante y la verdad si pudiera desearía que se fueran todos menos mi papi y mi abuelito porque me mantiene y me da dulces.

-...AH QUE TIERNA CRIATURITA :D

-...FAKIU

-COFF... Y EL MUERTO... DIGO! EL CADAVER, LAS MISMAS PREGUNTAS :D

-Uh? -...- -Fausto reacciona -me da igual, si me quieren sacar, vale.,

- NO PAPI, NO TE SACRIFIQUES!!!! TOT

-SACRIFICIO? HABRÁ SACRIFICIO? PUEDO PROPONER A LA NIÑA?! O-O -Fausto se exalta momentaneamente y saca otro cuchillo que le pasa de largo a Horo (Horo: NO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!!!!! OO)

-NO QUERIDO AMIGO :D SOLO DI POR QUE TE QUIERES QUEDAR EN EL GRUPO.

- -...- Zzzzz

-AMIGO :D

- -...-Zzzzz

- AMIGO :D

- -...- Zzzzz

La mujer le incrusta su tacón en la frente

- DESPIERTA DESPIERTAAAAA :D AMIGO CONTESTA LA PREGUNTA

-¿Pregunta?... ¿estamos en un... examen? -...-

-OLVIDALO AMIGO, PONDRÉ EN EL REGISTRO QUE NO TE PUEDES VALER POR TI MISMO :D AHORA QUIEN SIGUE... OH, ESTA HERMOSA CRIATURA CON ALAS DE MARIPOSA

-Ese soy yo -n.n- -afirma Koré, agitándolas más rápido.

-SI QUERIDO AMIGO, TU NO NECESITAS CONTESTAR NADA. PASEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE PERSONA :D

-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué carajos no?!!!- Exclama Ren.

-PORQUE TODO GRUPO NECESITA SU PARTE ALEGRE, POSITIVA E INGENUA :D

-...pero a Yoh lo dejamos en el abismo -murmura Horo.

-WHATEVER :D OH, AHORA NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON UN VENERABLE ANCIANO. HOLA DUENDECITO, COMO TE LLAMAS?

-Se llama Sr. Duende :D -grita Haoman.

-Por ultima vez, tengo nombre -.-

-Ves? se llama Sr. Duende SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA :D -exclama Haoman, mientras se cepilla el pelo.

-ERR... ENTONCES TU COMO TE LLAMAS?

-HAOMAN, CAPRICORNIO, ME GUSTAN LOS DIAS SOLEADOS Y ACAMPAR, DAR LATIGAZOS A MIS EMPLEADOS, COCINAR EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES, NO ME GUSTA LA COMIDA ITALIANA, AMO LOS GATOS Y ME CONSIDERO UNA PERSONA SENSIBLE ;D

- AH... QUE LINDO QUERIDO AMIGO :D Y POR QUE CREES QUE DEBES CONTINUAR EN EL GRUPO?

-Porque le pagué a la narradora para que asi fuera ;)

-SE ESCUCHA UN DISCO RAYADO-

(Ren: Qué?!! te pagó para que lo metieras?!!!) (N.A: Hey, los Ipod no se compran solos...) (Horo: HIJA DE TU...) (Tipa: HOLAAAA PODEMOS VOLVER A MI PROGRAMA? SI? GRACIAS :D) (Todos: ...) (N.A: Qué? tampoco las computadoras...)

-BIEN, AHORA VEAMOS, USTED, SI USTED EL TIPO QUE TIENE UNA ANTENA PARABOLICA EN EL PELO. POR QUE CREE QUE DEBE QUEDARSE EN EL GRUPO:D

-...porque soy la unica persona con un IQ por arriba de 60 en todos los kilometros a la redonda

-OH, QUE INTERESANTE, TENEMOS UN CHEF CON NOSOTROS QUERIDO PUBLICO:D

-SILENCIO TOTAL-

-Como dije, soy la unica persona con un IQ por arriba de 60 en todos los kilometros a la redonda

-QUE LINDO PERO QUE LINDO :D SI, SI, ME HAS CONVENCIDO, Y TU NIÑITO? EL DE PELO AZUL, SI TU. POR QUÉ CREES QUE ES CONVENIENTE QUE TE QUEDES?

-... por qué mejor no te vas mucho a ching... -AHORA MENSAJES DE NUESTROS PATROCINADORES:

Niña: papá quiero una moto

Papá: no

Niña: papá quiero un perro

Papá: no

Niña: papá quiero divertirme D:

-APARECE UN ROBOT GIGANTE, LA DESCUARTIZA, LE CLAVA UN PALO EN LA CABEZA Y LA ASA EN UN ENORME ASADOR-

SONIDOS GUTURALES: QUIERES DIVERSION?!!!!!!! VISITANOS AMIGUITO, AL PARQUE FELIZ MASACRE DE LA PIEDAD Y ENCONTRARÁS EMOCIONANTES JUEGOS Y AVENTURAS.

Papá: MI HIJA!!!

SONIDOS GUTURALES: YEAH!!!!!! -RELAMPAGO. TODO DESAPARECE.

-FIN DE LOS COMERCIALES-

-OK, ESO FUE MUY EXPLICITO :S ... ahora pasemos al siguiente invitado -la mujer voltea hacia Eirson, que en esos momentos estaba maravillado al ver a Teddy y a Gregory por fin tenían un grandioso encuentro- Sie usted, el anciano con complejo de Peter Pan.

-¿Qué? O.O - Eirson voltea y ve a la mujer- ¡Asco! por qué está una mujer fea con un micrófono con nosotros?

-...Tiene mas de una hora aquí -puntualiza Ren.

-... ¿Por qué está una mujer fea con un micrófono con nosotros? - repite Eirson.

-HEY TU, SI TU, NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME FEA, SOY HERMOSA Y GRACIOSA Y ESO QUE ESTOY APENAS EN LA FLOR DE MI JUVENTUD, LOS 25, ASI ES, GRACIAS POR NOTARLO :D

-...

-En fin... -Eirson regresa su vista hacia Teddy, que en esos momentos estaba siendo sentado por Feyden en un mini comedor de juguete mientras les servía el té a él y a Gregory.

-OYE TU :D -pero Eirson no volteaba... -USTED ANCIANO- ... (Ren: Nop, sin respuesta)

La mujer, debido a su bajo IQ, no se daba cuenta que para Eirson ella no existía más en su mundo... ahhh. Pero bueno, dejémoslos a ellos por unos momentos y regresemos al Abismo de Elmo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con willy? ¿Ya lo habrá matado la reina Anna?... ¿Por qué Yoh dijo alguna vez que sabe utilizar una sevillana? (Yoh: Fue de cuando estaba en la carcel n.n) (N.A: ...WTF... tu estuviste en la cárcel?) (Yoh: n.n) (Ren: me encanta que investigues el historial de las personas antes de meterlas en tus fics, me hace sentir TAAAN seguro que comparto mi tiempo, lugar y espacio y duermo a escasos metros de un posible y mortífero asesino serial...) (N.A: Vamos, no creerás que Yoh pudo haber matado a alguien o si?) (Ren: ...yo hablaba de Talen y la niña...) (N.A: ...)

-Veamos, analizemos la situación: Él es el enemigo, está infiltrado porque quiere atacar desde adentro. Por otro lado, ha habido una conexión amistosa entre él e Yoh, quien curiosamente es de nuestro bando.- comienza a murmurar Manta.

-Él es no amigo O.O

-Silencio ¬¬

-Bueno O.O

-Como iba diciendo... ahora estamos en una gran encrucijada: Podemos someterte a un juicio para ver qué es lo más recomendable tanto para nuestro Abismo como para tu ejército. Por otro lado, tu ejército no nos importa (Inner Manta: KILL THEM ALL D:) AAHHH! (N.A: Qué? Tenía que haber un Gollum en la historia...) Ahhh pero... pero otra parte él también es un ser humano y merece nuestra comprensión y respeto. Ahora bien, él no pensará lo mismo de nosotros y buscará la mejor oportunidad para acabar con nuestras vidas y apoderarse del abismo y de todos sus habitantes. Puedo sacar mi cubo Rugby y que me diga cual es la mejor solución, pero tendria que ir hasta mi habitación y el trayecto puede que él escape, o que la reina Anna acabe con el de una patada, puede que me roben mi armadura, o que sin mi grandiosa ayuda todo quede desprotegido y abran la entrada, además de que temo por la seguridad del abismo ya que Yoh está demasiado cerca de cosas flamables y rompibles... sin embargo...

-YO DIGO QUE LO EMPALEMOS Y LE PRENDAMOS FUEGO EN EL TRASERO MIENTRAS LE HECHAMOS LIMON EN SUS HERIDAS ¬¬ -Lo interrumpe la reina Anna.

-Coff!... por favor Reina, no hay que ser tan sádicos, ¿por qué mejor no pensamos en perdonarlo?

Anna: ...

-Lo lamento, olvidaba con quien estaba hablando -...-

-Willy es mi amigo! yo digo que vayamos todos a jugar a la pelota junto a la princesa y Lyserg!! nOn

-OH POR DIOS ES CIERTO!!!! DONDE ESTÁN LA PRINCESA Y LYSERG?!!

En esos momentos...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

...Sie, adivinen quien acaba de descubrir el LSD...

-Princesa, por favor, está usted bien? me prometió no abusar si le mostraba los ácidos que llevaba en mi bolsa -...-

-Ttttuuuuu amIgOoooo CreooO Que ErezZZz Muyyy SPecIaaaal!!! q-QuIeerEsz KasaaartEe ConMiGooooo?

-Oh por Dios O.O

-SSSSSSSSSShhhhh... Vveeen, vVamos a Jugar a las FlooreEs QuEEe rieeenNn

-¿Alguien con un carajo podría bajarme de éste manzano?!

...Sie, adivinen quien está en un saco colgando de la rama más frágil de un arbol en el jardin.

-Pero si te ves muy cómodo allá, John o-o

-NO MAMES, ESTA COSA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ROMPERSE, QUIEN SEA DE USTEDES, MENTECATOS, SUBASE Y BÁJEME DE AQUI AHO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Oh sie, la rama era MUY frágil...

De regreso con la reina...

-Willy y yo planeamos un viaje a Acapulco! vamos a ir a bañaaarnos, y luego a jugar a la areeeena, y luego.. luego... luego a bañaaarnos, y hacer castillos en la areeeeena, y después vamos a...a... a...

Anna: ...bañarnos?

-Anna!! tu tambien quieres venir eh? nOn

-Preferiría incrustrarme clavos oxidados en mis pies y desangrarme bailando el jarabe tapatio... ¬¬

-Pides mucho Annita o-o

-...

-Bien! ustedes quédense aqui y yo iré por mi manual "Qué hacer en caso de una invasión", no se muevan! ahora regreso!! -Manta se levantó de su silla y se colocó la armadura en temor de que alguien fuera a robársela, y cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, recordó que, con sus pequeños y cortas piernesitas, tardaría AÑOS en llegar a su cuarto- Oh... Griselda... Griselda? -Manta llamó a la mucama- GRISELDA APARECE!!!!!

Un transexual, de pelo negro y con un enorme copete, apareció de uno de los cuartos internos. Llevaba vestido de sirvienta y un plumero... creanme, es de esas cosas que prefieren no imaginarse.

Todos: Oh por dios! . 

...demasiado tarde.

Griselda tomó a Manta y en una bandeja se lo llevó escaleras arriba. Mientras tanto, la reina Anna no le quitaba la vista de encima al presunto enemigo, que en esos momentos revisaba dentro de su manual "Como invadir un castillo" en busca de tips que le ayudaran en la situación.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo pudiste entrar al castillo? ¬¬ -La reina Anna finalmente hizo una MUY buena pregunta. (Reina: ...) (N.A: ...Digo, como era de suponerse, una vez más hizo muestra de su GRAAAAN sabiduria) (Anna: ...) (N.A: ...qué?) (Anna: Lamebotas...)

Ok... volvamos mejor con los otros.

-Me encanta que me admiren :D me recuerda el por qué soy tan genial -Haoman saludaba al público que, habrá de recordar, no existe.

-TIN- se escucha de fondo. El duende jugaba de nuevo con su tostadora, mientras reflexionaba sobre el sentido de la vida y como una pequeña cosita podía brindarle tanta felicidad.

-Como pude vivir sin ella todo este tiempo #o#

-¿Ves? fue una ganga o.o -Haoman observaba al duende, que estaba demasiado enajenado con la tostadora. Al principio sabía que le había tomado el pelo, pero entre más lo veía y notaba lo enajenado que estaba con su nueva adquisición, más le entraba una GRAN... GRAN incógnita dentro de sí.

-OYE:D -la mujer aun no lograba que Eirson contestara- OYE TUUUU! EL ANCIANO!... TUUUU VOLTEA... OYE TU!! SI, TU! EL QUE JUEGA CON ESE PULGUIENTO ANIMALEJO APESTOSO.

-...Oh por Dios...

-Esto no está pasando...

Eirson: ...

-VOLTEA!! PODRIAS DEJAR YA ESA TONTA COSA EMPELUCHADA Y VOLTEAR HACIA MI?!... Y EL HOMBRE CON LA PLANTA BABOSA EN UNA MACETA TAMBIEN QUE VOLTEE!! MI PUBLICO ACLAMA RESPUESTAS!...OIGAN!!

-Oh no, esto está por empeorar... u.¬ -Ren se llevó una palma al ojo mientras veia de reojo la situación.

Feyden: ...

-Que bueno, yo ya quería que alguien se la descontara- murmuró Horo, a la par que jugaba cartas con Talen y con Fausto- Fausto te toca!!

- -O-Zzzz

-...Fausto?

- -O-Zzzzz

-...

-Aprovechemos para ver su mano -...- -Talen abrió la cortina de pelo que tenía sobre la frente para poder ver las cartas de Fausto.

-AHHH!! PAPÁ TE QUIEREN HACER TRAMPA!!!! O.Ó -Gritó Eliza. Su grito por consecuente, hizo despertar a Fausto, que reaccionó drásticamente como de costumbre y sacó un cuchillo mientras volteaba alrededor, agitado.

-PAPÁ!!! TOT

Todos: O.O

-Ah o.o... crei que alguien necesitaba algo con que untar la mantequilla -...- (Ren: Te juro que pasan los minutos y mi odio hacia ti llega al infinito...) (N.A: Ay, qué bonito, Ren quiere incursionar en el campo laboral de las tarjetas conmemorativas o.o)

-...HAS OSADO... -comenzó Feyden..

-...A MALDECIR A NUESTROS INOLVIDABLES AMIGOS?- terminó Eirson la frase.

-SI USTEDES :D NECESITAMOS ACCION, QUE CONTESTEN ALGO! POR FIN DEJARON ESAS MUGRES COSAS TAN PASADAS DE MODA...

-Oh por Dios -Ren volvió a mirar de reojo a la mujer.

-Que ya la maten o-o -Horo dejó de prestarle atención a su mano y Talen aprovechó para mandar a sus pulgas y que le dijeran las cartas que tenía consigo el ainu.

-CAERÁ LA CABEZA DE LA INFIEL!!!!!!!!!!

-ETERNA VENGANZA SIN RETORNO!!!!!!!

Ambos primos sacaron sus armas secretas, y con la ayuda de buenos relámpagos malignos de ornamento, descuartizaron a la mujer y la mandaron a volar muy hasta la...

-AY!!! ... DONDE HE CAIDO:D - la mujer miró a su alrededor, sin poder reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

En esos momentos, un muchacho con gafas redondas y una extraña cicatriz en forma de relampago en la frente, y un hombre con cara de serpiente (mujer: Y UN PESIMO GUSTO PARA VESTIR D:) se debatían a duelo con varitas de madera en sus manos.

-Quien es esta? o.o -el chico con lentes volteo hacia la mujer, quien le guiñó el ojo con picardía- ...qué asco...

-Mátemosla O.O -El hombre con cara de serpiente apuntó la varita hacia ella y gritó- AVADA KEDABRA!!! -listo. ¿Donde nos quedamos?

-Nos estábamos debatiendo a muerte. ¿Recuerdas? Nos odiamos.

-Ah si es cierto O.O

Volvamos con los otros, por favor, antes de que me cobren derechos de autor ridiculos...

Antes de que todo procediera y se decidiera finalmente a quien iban a dejar (Ren: que por eso apareció la vieja aquella y ni eso supo solucionar ¬¬), se escucharon gritos y pataleos al fondo. Todos voltearon.

Haoman peleaba contra el duende mientras intentaba arrebatarle algo de las manos.

-DEME ESO VIEJO DECRÉPITO!!- Gritó Haoman, mientras forcejeaba más con el anciano.

-¡No!! Es mi tostadora! Fue un trato justo!!!! TOT

-NO!!! AHORA ES MIA!! POR QUÉ LE GUSTA TANTO?! ALGO TIENE DE ESPECIAL, ¿VERDAD?... DÉMELA!!!!! ¬¬

-No!!! TOT

-... Es sólo una mugrienta tostadora, tú mismo lo dijiste!!- gritó Ren, mientras observaba como Haoman le jalaba las barbas al duendecillo para que soltara la tostadora.

-PERO A ÉL LE GUSTA Y LA DESEA!!! ALGO DEBE TENER PARA QUE LE GUSTE TANTO!!!

-Es mía!! la cambié por mi bosque, me pertenece!!! TOT -el duende abrazó más a la tostadora- PEQUEÑA! NOS QUIEREN SEPARAR!!!!

-HIJO DE SU DUENDESCA MADRE, SUELTE ESA COSA YA, ES MÍA, YO LA MEREZCO MAS QUE USTED!! -Haoman, al no recibir respuesta positiva por parte del duende, sacó un martillo gigante de nosedonde, y golpeó fuertemente al anciano con éste- MATANGA!!!!

Duende: x.x

-Bien, por fin es mía o.ó -Haoman la toma, le baja la palanquita, y luego hacen -TIN- ... y pensar que estuve a punto de dejarla ir #.#

-Lo entiendo, yo tenía hace mucho mi cordón umbilical guardado en un frasco de cristal y era mi mejor amigo -...- -dice Talen.

Todos voltean a verlo...

-...y quédo en el pozo .-.

-...Talen tiene amigos? -Se pregunta extrañado Horo.

-Creo que el ancianito está muerto :S

-Sie, era un muy buen cordón umbilical...

-Yo tengo de amiga a un esqueleto o.o -Fausto recobró parte de la memoria y pensó en los buenos tiempos cuando trabajaba en la fábrica de dulces... y se quedaba dormido.

-Oigan, el viejito no respira :S -Continuó diciendo Koré.

-Papá, un dia me llevas a la dulceria? #.# -Eliza vio con amor a su papá haciendo ojos de borreguito a medio ahorcar.

-Qué? o.o -Fausto, que ya habia olvidado a su hija, voltea y ve a la niña- Claro que no

-PERO PAPÁ!!! TOT

-JELOUUUUU? ESTE HOMBRE NO RESPIRA :S -Koré comenzó a agitar sus alas mucho más rápido.

-Oigan, el mariposa acaba de decir algo -puntualizó Ren.

-¿Qué?

-Que está muerto el anciano! Haoman lo mató!!!

Todos voltean a ver a Haoman, que en esos momentos hacia otra viz -TIN- con la tostadora

- Oh sieeee #.#... -nota las miradas de todos clavadas en él - ¿Qué? No me vean tanto, me gastan ¬¬

-MATASTE A MI ABUELITO!!!! TOT

-...ehm... ¿de nada? o.o

-Dios! esto es una catástrofe!!- gritó Koré- ¿Saben lo que eso significa?!

-Sie, ya no tenemos que buscar a alguien para que se quede- afirmó Ren- Problema solucionado. Señor Feyden, ¿podemos continuar?

-Oh claro, ya se solucionó todo o.o continuemos -tomó a Gregory y lo puso en su bolsillo- Vamos amiguito, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer nOn

-OSEA ESTE HOMBRE ACABA DE MORIR :S

Todos ignoran a Koré

-OIGAN:S

-Pues quédate si quieres -escuchó que decia Horo al fondo, mientras todos continuaban el recorrido.

-Pero... pero :S ...

-Vamos tostadorita #-# continuaremos con esta gente fea, pero no importa, tú y yo somos hermosos...

Koré, al ver que no habia de otra, se unió a los demás y dejó al occiso en el suelo, con un gran morete en su cabeza. Como pueden ver queridos lectores, el final de esta historia cada vez se acerca más. Espero que perdonen mis tardanzas, pero pronto verán el desenlace de ésta inolvidable historia (Ren: Qué carajo, suenas a película doblada) (N.A: ...) Asi fue como continuaron todos caminando de regreso al Abismo de Elmo para llevar a cabo la batalla de sus vidas.

Señor Duende: ...Hola? .-. ... Holaaaaa?... sigo vivo!... Eliza? ... Señor Haoman?... Tostadora?...

CREO QUE YA NO VALE LA PENA COLOCAR EL CONTADOR, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS.

-CONTINUARÁ...

----------------------------------------------

ATENCIÓN: PRÓXIMO EL DESENLACE DE ÉSTE FIC. TRES CAPÍTULOS RESTANTES SOLAMENTE Y LLEGAREMOS AL FIN. SE AGRADECE LA FIDELIDAD DE AQUELLOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PRESENCIA!!!


End file.
